Another Day In Paradise
by LazzyMae
Summary: This is a twist on what I think Veronica Mars should have been like. There will be a few things that are familar from the show, but a lot of new twists on it. Mainly Season 2 with a little of Season 1 thrown in.
1. Another Day in Neptune

CHAPTER 1: Another Day in Neptune

AN: So I have recently been reading a lot of Veronica Mars fics and found that they have inspired me. So I have decided to write one of my own, I have about 20 chapters planed out for this, but we will see how it goes. I also have a sequel in mind if this story goes well. Some things that you should know. Lilly's not dead. Keith isn't Veronica's father and she lives with Lilly and Duncan in the Kane house. There aren't really any adults in this story but it takes place about season 2 when they are all seniors. Oh and the one thing that is majorly different is that there is a third Casablancas. I got this idea from a fanfic I read called "Annabelle Casablancas" but ideas of how the sister would fit in is different from that story. Anyway here is the first chapter. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. -LazzyMae

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*  
_

-Duncan's Point of View-

"Meg I don't know about this, I mean I know you are starting to show and everything but my sisters and I are just starting to get back to a good place." I tried to reason with my girlfriend Meg Manning as we sat and ate lunch at a corner table in the lunch area away from the rest of our 09er friends.  
"Yes, but you see I can't hide this from my parents or anyone else any longer. Thankfully I have gone this long without starting to show." She tries to explain to me. "Besides you know as soon as my parents find out they are going to ship me off, so we have to have a plan a head of time and no one, and I mean no one can hatch up a plan like Veronica Kane." I don't even think before I give her a funny look. "I mean Veronica Mars. Is she ever going to change her name? I mean it's been a year." She asks me questioningly.  
"I don't know, it's kind of complicated. She says that as much as she loves me and Lilly, she isn't ready to give up on Mr. Mars coming back. He was the only father she knew until she was 16 and even then my father and mother both jumped ship a month after she moved in. So that didn't leave any of us with much parental support to go through that mess." I tried to explain how complicated the situation really was as I stole a fry from her lunch tray. Truthfully I wasn't sure if Veronica would ever fully grasp the fact that she was in fact my sister that she was Jake Kane's daughter, not Keith Mars' and that overnight she went from being an only child to having a brother and a sister. As I am rambling on about this I don't even hear or see my sisters approaching  
"Hey Meg, Donut." My sister Lilly said as she ran up and jumped toward me. Lilly had always been the one that was too loud, to forward and overall bubbly out of the three of us, even before we found out about Veronica being our sister. Then of course not far behind Lilly there was Veronica, she's been Lilly's shadow for the longest time, but when we found out the truth something changed in her, and I couldn't help but feel like Lilly and I were responsible for this change. After we discovered the truth, we threw her to the gutter like she was an old pair of shoes that neither of us had any use for anymore. It took a good 2 months before we truly accepted her as our sister and let her back into our lives. After those two months though, she was completely different.  
"So what is going on?" Lilly asked in her general bubbly voice "Why are you setting over here all by yourselves?"  
"What do you mean Lil?" I asked trying to act like I had no idea of what she was hinting about.  
"Well when we came up here you two looked like you were in the twilight zone." Veronica stated as Meg and I gave her a funny look "That or you were thinking far too hard about something." Veronica looked to Lilly to see if she agreed with her.  
"Well now that you mention it there is something that Duncan would like to share with the two of you." Meg said trying to push me in the right direction; to which she only received a weird look from me. I soon realized though that Meg was not willing to play along any long. So with a big sigh and a quick pray I decided that it was time to come clean with my sisters once and for all and suffer the consequences.  
"Meg and I…." I quickly tried to re think my strategy "You see the thing is…." No that wasn't the way to approach the subject "Meg is…" I didn't have the chance to finish my statement as Veronica quickly understood what I was about to say.  
"Oh my lord Meg's pregnant." Veronica quickly shouted out loud enough that the usually loud lunch area went dead silent. This fact though went unnoticed to Veronica as she wasn't paying any attention to anyone but her myself and Meg.  
Lilly on the other hand had a look on her face that spoke volumes _what Veronica had just shouted out was ridiculous Duncan was far too responsible to knock up his high school girlfriend. Wasn't he?_ Lilly was quickly realizing that I wasn't yelling at Veronica about making such an outrageous statement "She's not right is she?" she asked in a soft whisper to try to get everyone to go back to their own business as she looked back and forth between me and Meg quickly "is she!" Lilly nearly shouted when she realized that I was just sitting there slightly dumb founded.  
At this point Meg was forced to speak up due to me still not being able to snap out my current state of shock. "Yes, I am pregnant." That was all she had to say before Lilly got up and just walked off.  
"How far" was the only thing that Veronica was able to say as she quickly looked back and forth between the two of us then quickly kicked me under the table when I was still sitting in shock.  
"4 months" Meg answered Veronica "We need your help." She quickly followed before Veronica had a chance to make a comment about how far along she was.  
"My help?" Veronica asked getting more confused by the minute. "What could I possibly help you with?"  
At this point I came out of my trance. "We have to get Meg out of her parents' house before they figure it out."  
"How have you been hiding it from them for the last 4 months?" she asked as she was debating at weather she was going to help us or not  
"I keep my prenatal vitamins in my locker in a Tylenol bottle hid behind some books, I wear baggy clothes and spend as much time as I can away from the house." Meg told her  
"Veronica there is some stuff about her parents that no one knows about and because of this stuff you have to help us please." Veronica looked at me blankly as I said this. _ I knew that look it was the: _what he could be talking about look _that she had perfected all these years_.  
"Okay I will help." Veronica told us, "But first you have to tell me what is going on. I mean everything." Just as she finished the bell rang and began to gather her stuff I knew if she was late to health class one more time she'd end up in Principal Clemmons office again. "Meet me after school at Duncan's place… I mean at our house." She told us as she ran off.  
"Well that went slightly better than I was expecting." I told Meg "Only one of my sisters ran off, I figured they both would." I quickly grab ahold of Meg's hand and we headed off to class. At least one of my sisters was rational enough to let us finish or at least to meet with us later so we could formulate a plan of action.

-Veronica's Point of View-

I didn't quite make it all the way to class before I was pulled into the bathroom by someone. I knew this tactic all too well. It had to be Logan Echolls, my very supportive very loving boyfriend. While usually these little trips into the girls restroom were to make out I knew that this was Logan's way of trying to find out what was going on with my brother and Meg.  
"I missed you at Lunch today Ronnie." He told me as he quickly pinned me up against the door and gave me a kiss that would make a girl go weak in the knees. As he pulled away he asked "What was going on with Duncan and Meg?"  
" Well that's kind of complicated. I will explain everything when I can, but for now I am going to be late for class" I said as I slip away from him and I hear him say "You better, I haven't seen Lil that made since we were 13 and I threw her brand new MP3 player in the pool"  
"I will, just later." I said as I grab a hold of his hand and make a mad dash to class before we are late. The minute we walk in the door I am ripped away from Logan as Lilly drags me to the empty seats were her and I usually sit.  
"Seriously V can you believe that?" She asked me before I even had time to comprehend that I was being rushed to the seats. "I mean can you believe that Meg's Pregnant?" she said that last part to where I could barely hear her.  
"Lilly I don't know what exactly is going on but we are going to find out." I tell her as class starts. "We are meeting them at home after school to talk about it." I turn and look at Logan on the other side of me and I know that he deserves to be there to. Even though he wasn't really a part of this he and Duncan had been best friends since we were 9 when he moved to Neptune. Besides I think that Duncan would understand that I can't keep this from him. "Psst…" I whispered trying to get my boyfriend's attention as he gives a look that lets me know he was listening I ask him for a ride home explaining that Weevil was taking my car to the shop to get fixed. This way I didn't really tell him what was going on, but he would be there to give Duncan support and I couldn't be blamed if Logan just happened to be there.

-Lilly's Point of View-

_Come on, come on. Just ring already. _I was beginning to be inpatient waiting for the final bell of the day to ring. I was still trying to fully comprehend the bomb shell that my brother had dropped on myself and Veronica at lunch. I know that Veronica told me that we were supposed to meet Donut and Meg at home right after school. This was the one day that I wouldn't prolong going home.  
RING!  
_Yes! Okay people get out of my way I am on a mission. I have to get home. _I quickly fought myself through the crowd and made it to my car in record time. As I rushed home I don't know I was surprised to see Logan's yellow SUV sitting in the drive. _Sneaky sister. You didn't want to face Duncan and Meg without Prince Charming by your side. _As I get out of my car and walk up to the window of the SUV I notice that the windows were fogged up. _Oh joy guess I get to have a little fun _as I start pounding on the window.  
"What the hell Lilly?" Logan yells at me as he rolls down his window never letting go of my little sister.  
"Well judging by the fog that is on these windows I would say that you two skipped out on 5th period didn't you?" I asked as my sister's face turned several shades of red. "What I don't get is… why you are in the car?" with that I received a funny look. "Hello, we don't have parents watching over our every move and you have an entire house to yourselves."  
"Let's just go inside Lil." Veronica said as she got out of the SUV and straightens her cloths. "Come on Logan, I think you need to be here for this." She told me as she grabbed his hand and drug him to the front door.  
"Do you think that's such a good idea Ronnie?" I asked her as we walked into the living room of the house. Right away Corletta our maid came up and asked if we would like anything. I quickly tell her that we would like some sodas and snacks, along with that Duncan and Meg would be here soon.  
"What are you up to V?" Logan asked her as they settled into the large chair across from me. "Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with what happened at Lunch." Logan looks back and forth between me and Veronica  
Before either of us had a chance to answer him we heard Duncan and Meg walk into the door.

-Meg's Point Of View-

"Why is Logan's SUV here?" I ask Duncan as we pulled into his drive way to see that while Logan and Lilly's vehicles were both there Veronica's was clearly missing.  
"Your guess is as good as mine?" Duncan answered me as we made our way into the living room of the Mansion. I was still trying to get used to this place, while I lived in the 09er district my house was the smallest in the area. The Kane house had always felt like a castle to me.  
"Good you're here we can get started." I hear Veronica say as we go to sit down on the love seat.  
"Hey Logan…. Um what are you doing here?" I asked not really minding but I knew I wasn't ready to come out about pregnancy to everyone just yet. Of course Logan wasn't just anyone, he was Duncan's best friend and Veronica's boyfriend but still I wanted to keep this all in the family for a while.  
"Before you guys freak out I asked him to be here." I hear Veronica says before Logan had a chance to say anything. "You both know I can't keep this from him and the plan that I have come up with involves him."  
"Okay Veronica we will, but let me be the one to tell him. After all I didn't get the words out before you blurted it out at lunch." Duncan tells her before he turns his attention to Logan "Meg is four months pregnant." He tells his best friend with such ease.  
"Um… you're pregnant?" Logan said looking at me "And you have a plan" He said looking to Veronica.  
"Yes, and I hope that you will go along with it because it requires you to move." Veronica said looking at Logan and giving him that look that he couldn't resist.  
"Okay we're listening V. What do you have running through that little head of yours?" Lilly asked her sister.  
" Well you see I was thinking that where you two," she points to Duncan and I "Are trying to get out away from Meg's Parents that if you move into together it would be best." She further explains.  
"Okay not that I don't agree with that but why does it require me to move?" Logan asked not quite grasping the concept yet.  
"Well I was thinking, with you guys starting your little family weather intentional or not that you are going to need your space. I know while there is plenty of room here I think that it would be better if you guys moved into the Pent house at the Neptune Grand." Veronica explained.  
"Well Sugarpuss that explains were they are going, but where does that leave me?" Logan asked. "In case you have forgotten that is my room.  
"Well I was thinking that you could always live in the pool house here." She told him with a seductive smirk.  
"Really and why would I want to give up my independence to live with two girls?" Logan asked provoking Lilly to throw a pillow at his head. Just as she did this Veronica leaned back to whisper something into Logan's ear. "Okay." Logan said as he stood up and pulled out his wallet. "Here is the key to the room, the keys to the mini bar and the pin to the room service account." He quickly through all of this at Duncan and I then grabbed Veronica by the best and threw her over his shoulder "I am going to check out my new digs. See ya." He said as he rushed out of the room with Veronica giggling as she waved over his shoulder.  
"Seriously you guys are going to leave me with them?" Lilly asked as she pointed to the two running out of the house.  
"I don't know it's up to Meg?" Duncan told his sister as he looked at me "What do you think Meg Pie? Should we move into the Pent House at the Neptune Grand?"  
"I think we should. I will go home now and start packing up some things. We will have to sneak out the rest of my stuff though." I told him as I stood and gave him a quick kiss on the check. "You might want to pack some cloths and then head to the Grand and pack up some of Logan's stuff I think he is going to be occupied for a while." I waved good bye to Lilly and walked out the door.

AN: Okay there it is the first chapter. Like I said I have this planned out to be a multi chapter story. Next chapter shouldn't be as long and it will be a few chapters before we deal with any of the other characters but please give it a shot Reviews are greatly appreciated. -LazzyMae


	2. Moving On In, Moving On Up

CHAPTER 2: Moving on In, Moving on Up

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_ *

_  
-Duncan's Point of View-

"I didn't think they were ever going to leave." I told Meg as I crashed down on to the couch "Did you?"  
"No, but what do you expect. We did spring this on them and until 3 hours ago Logan was living here." She told me as she came to lay on the couch with me. "So we haven't decided how are we going to tell my parents?" She asked me  
"Well we could always let Ronnie tell them." I suggested. " I mean she did kind of tell herself and Lilly. Besides I think that she is taking it better than anyone else we have told."  
"We can't send your sister to tell my parents that we made a mistake and ended up pregnant." She said.  
"Do you think that this baby is a mistake?" I asked. We hadn't really discussed the baby a lot. Anytime the subject would come up one of us would quickly change the subject.  
"Do I think that we are ready to be parents?" Meg asked me. "No I don't think that's the perfect time for us to be parents but I don't think that we are going to be screw ups like Logan's dad or my parents." She explained quietly.  
"Meg what happened in that house?" I asked her. We hadn't ever really discussed the reason why she was so worried about her little sisters being left there.  
"It's complicated." She began to explain. "I mean they never hit any of us like Logan's dad did to him but they were emotionally abusive to us. It's got worse over the years. I mean with me it would be writing something 10 times. Then when it came to Lizzie they got really bad, but Liz was the hell child. But now with Grace, I am scared Duncan, she has probably 200 notebooks full of these writings." She was starting to cry now and I didn't know what to do so I just laid there and held her. "You know they…" She didn't get a chance to finish because a second later there was someone pounding on the door.  
"Open this door now Echolls. I know that my daughter is in there with you. Come on open up!"  
"Dear calm down, you are making a scene"  
"That's my parents." Meg whispered to me  
"I guess we are going to have to tell them now. Go into the room get one of my big T-Shirts put it on. Also send a text to Logan or V and let them know what is going on. I am worried about how they are going to react after what I just heard." I told her as I made my way to the door and she snuck into the room. " Can I help you Mr. Manning?" I asked as I opened the door and gave Mrs. Manning a small smile in acknowledgement.  
"You're not Logan Echolls." He said kind of shocked "The front desk said this was his room."  
"No Logan moved out earlier today. I live here now…."before I could finish Meg came out in one of my T-Shits and clung to my side.  
"And I live her with him." She explains as she slips her hand into mine.  
"Megan what is this about?" Her mother asked starting to lose her cool herself. From what I could tell her parents thought what I expected. The T-Shirt was just long enough to cover her shorts she had been wearing.  
"Duncan and I are living here together." She explained as she cuddled into my side even more.  
"You are doing no such thing. It's obvious that this boy has you not thinking straight, I mean look at what you are wearing." Her mother said thinking that the only thing Meg had on was one of my T Shirts.  
"Oh grow up mother you didn't interrupt an afternoon of sex between us." What Meg did next shocked even me she lifted up the shirt to reveal she was still in her tank top and shorts which showed her baby bump clearly. "I am pregnant."  
The next thing I knew was I was on the ground with a throbbing headache.  
_

-Meg's Point of View-

I knew Duncan wasn't really prepared to deal with her parents. I knew that I was going to have to take matters into my own hands as I grab one of his t-shirts and throw it on over my tank top and shorts I quickly grab my phone and send a text to Veronica as he had instructed. What he didn't know was that it was a part of the plan.  
"Can I help you Mr. Manning?" I can here Duncan greet my father in the next room  
Okay here goes nothing. Hopefully Ronnie understands my message and follows through with the plan we had discussed earlier when Duncan and Logan were transferring boxes.  
_

-Logan's Point of view-  
" So tell me again why I agreed to move from the Neptune Grand to the pool house?" I asked my girlfriend Veronica.  
"Because I promised you that if you did that you wouldn't soon forget the benefits of living so close to the girl you are crazy about." She reminded me as she gave me a quick kiss. We had spent the majority of the morning working on moving all of my belongings out of my suite at the hotel and into the pool house at the Kane Estate. Truthfully it wasn't all that hard to move my stuff, I really didn't have all that much only what I could fit into the 10 or so boxes I took when I left my parents' house last year. After my mom committed suicide and my dad was hauled off to jail where he belonged I couldn't handle that house anymore. I had to escape the demons of my father abusing me and especially the pool house where my dad would have sex with Lilly behind everyone's back. That's why he was in jail, Veronica had caught him and Lilly in a compromising situation. He was pretty much screwed by time it went to trail, with the video proof that the sick bastard had of the tryst and Veronica testifying that she saw it he was sentenced to 10 years in prison for the statutory rape of Lilly and the Child Abuse I had withstood for years. After that everyone was made a Veronica for one reason or another. Lilly was mad because she had ruined all her fun, Duncan was made for putting his sister through the trail, and I was made at her for taking the only parent I had left away. This also all happened when the truth came out about Jake and Leanne's affair and Ronnie's paternity. Two months later when all of the adults jumped ship we banded together and promised to watch out for each other. I got emancipated and no one would question why the three Kane kids were left alone. They had permission to stay here from their parents to finish school is what we told everyone and CW, the head of security at Kane Software backed the story.  
"Earth to Logan" Veronica said as she was jumping up and down in front of me "hey you zoned out on me for a minute. You okay?"  
"Yeah I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life." I told her as I pulled her toward me. "You know, you should just move out here with me, because I am never going to let you out of this bed." I told her with a wink.  
"Sorry Romeo, I am not living in the pool house. I have grown slightly accustomed to the luxuries of that place." She said as she pointed to the main house. "Another thing is if I move into the Pool house with you, we would never leave this bed, and we have to maintain our grades at school for no one will question the lack of adult supervision around her. I mean we are already going to have issues when everyone figures out that there is a new Kane heir on the way."  
"Yeah about that, still have some troubles wrapping my head around the idea of Duncan and Meg having a baby." I told her. "When is she due?"  
"Just after the new year, we will have a niece or nephew to spoil by Valentine's Day." She said as she cuddled into my side as we lie on the bed in my new room. I lean over and give her a kiss, we are starting to make-out heavily when her cell phone goes off.  
_'Parents R here! Go 2 Plan B! Call Now!' _I read over her shoulder and then give her a questioning look.  
"Call the Grand have Security sent to the pent house… We have to go!" She said as she grabs my hand and my car keys and races out the door.  
"Ronnie what's going on?" I ask as I am trying to catch up with her. She quickly jumps into the car and starts it before I have a chance to even get in.  
"We have to save my brother. Let's go." She said as I peeled out of the drive trusting she knew what she was doing.

-Veronica's Point of View-  
"Hurry up Logan" I yelled back at him as I stop the elevator and punch the button to go up to the Pent House Suite.  
"So let me get this straight. You think that Duncan would be stupid enough to tell Meg's Parents that she is pregnant in a private room where he could get killed?" He asked me.  
"Not Duncan Meg." I tried to explain to him "When you and Duncan were loading boxes earlier into the car Meg told me that if her parents showed she would tell them and that if they reacted the way that she thought that Duncan was going to need a doctor. So we came up with the code text. If I was to get this text I was to get to where every they are and call for backup." I explain as the door to the elevator opened. I was relieved to see that George, the head of the Security team had made it to the room already. That was the good thing about Logan being so influential when he called and asked for the security they didn't question him the just went. When we stepped into the room we saw that Mr. Manning was being restrained by another member of the Security team and Meg was cradling Duncan's head in her lap with an ice pack on his eye.  
"What happened?" I asked as I walked in to see that the security was too late  
"My dad punched him when I did the big reveal." Meg whispered to me "I am sorry V. I thought that I had waited long enough.  
"Don't you dare apologize for what your father did. That boy deserves much worse. We are going to fix this…" Mrs. Manning didn't have a chance to finish before I was launching at her in full attack mode.  
"You aren't going to do anything to that baby. That baby is going to be loved more than any other baby in this world by me, and my sister, and my brother, and Meg, and Logan and all of our friends you hypocritical bitch." At that I pulled my fist back to go to punch her. Lucky for her Logan knew what was about to happen and he pulled me back before I could make contact.  
"Let me go Logan, Let me at her, she deserves this." I said  
" Ms. Mars please calm down or I will have to remove you from the hotel just like I did Mr. Manning." I hear George say as I look around and notice that Mr. Manning is gone.  
"It's Kane." I said without even thinking.  
"Excuse me?" George is confused now as I take a quick glance around I realize that everyone is a bit dumb founded.  
"It's Ms. Kane. And would you please remove this woman before I do something that I will regret. But first, Ms. Manning you are going to stay away from me and everyone in my family. That includes Meg because the minute she found out she was pregnant she became my sister and I will protect my family. If you or your husband hurt her again or my brother so help me god I will put some of my daddy's money to good use." With that I looked at George and they left.  
"Wow, V I don't think I have ever seen you like that." Duncan said as he sat up not feeling quite ready to stand up.  
"Me either. But it kind of rocked. I wish that I could find the courage to do that." Meg said as she cuddled into Duncan's side.  
"There is one thing that I would like to ask you about though." Duncan said as he pulled his sister down to his side.  
"Sure what's up?" I asked not really understanding what Duncan was getting at.  
"You accepted the family." Duncan says to me as I give him a very confused look he continues. "You corrected George when he said Ms. Mars. You told him it was Ms. Kane" Duncan said.  
"So does this mean you are ready to accept the family as it is Ronnie?" Logan asked me as he sat down on the other side of me.  
"I guess I am. We are after all one big dysfunctional family." I told them. "I have 2 great sisters, a wonderful brother, and a guy that any girl would kill me for. I guess my life isn't so bad after all."  
"So does that mean you are ready to change your name?" Duncan asks me with a questionable look in his eyes.  
"Yeah I guess I am. I mean I know that Keith is never coming back and my mom really never was around." I told them as I made a decision that I knew would be the right one.

_  
AN: So there is Chapter Two. Please Review. We get to look at some other characters next chapter.**  
**


	3. The Day of Truth

CHPATER 3: The Day of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_ *

_  
-Wallace's Point of View-  
_I don't know why I am so nervous, I mean it's not like I don't sit at the 09er table every day. I mean yeah it's going to be different because up until Saturday night I just sat at the table because of V and Mac now though I was going to be sitting there with my girlfriend. Girlfriend that was going to take some getting used to.  
_"Wallace are you coming?" I hear my new girlfriend ask me as we walk away with our food from the lunch line. It had been Cassie's idea to announce our relationship in true 09er fashion. By just sitting together at the table and being flirty. That was the plan, myself I wanted to at least tell her brothers about it before then. I am a tough guy but I don't want to get between a girl and her brothers. When I asked her about this on Sunday afternoon when we meet at the park she just said "Don't worry about those two they couldn't hurt a fly" is what she told me. I knew otherwise though, I had seen both Dick and Cassidy beat up people. Well more like Dick did the beating and Cassidy did some computer work and ruin the person's life in other ways. Things got even more complicated when we got to the table to see that there weren't two seats together. Before I had a chance to stop her Cassie was already in Action.  
"Richard would you please move so my boyfriend and I can sit down together?" She said to her brother knowing calling him Richard would distract him , but only for a minute.  
"You know Cassandra you are the only one that can call me that and get away with….. Wait a minute. Boyfriend?" Dick finally caught on he looked at the two of us and realized we were standing in front of all of the 09ers holding hands. Thus announcing our relationship. What was even worse was that Cassidy wasn't there. _Great I get to go through this again with the Beav. _  
"Yes Dick, Wallace and I are dating now." Cassie said with a confidence that was kind of hot. "And you aren't going to do anything about it. Are you?"  
"We will talk about this later Cas." He told her knowing he was fighting a losing battle and that he wasn't going to win. He just didn't want to fight in front of the rest of the 09ers. It was at that point that I noticed the look I was getting from V. That was going to be fun to explain later.  
"So we missed you guys at the party at Shelly's the other night" Cassie quickly changed the subject to the absence of V and Logan at the party the other night.

"Yeah no kidding." Mac said as she took a bite of her veggie burger. "I was completely board without you Ronnie. At least I know why Cassie ditched me."  
"Sorry guys." Logan apologized "Ronnie was helping me get adjusted to my new digs." He said with a smirk. Logan was so caught up with his friends he didn't realize the sour look that V had on her face at the question of their absence at the Shelly's party.  
"Whatever dude. Without you and Duncan there I was stuck with Beaver all night." Dick said as he quickly moved on from the news of his sister dating Wallace.  
"Oh you survived." Cassie quickly jumped at her brother. While she loved Dick he was always a little harder on Cassidy than he was on her.  
"Whatever Cas." Dick said as he saw Cassidy moving toward us. "Yo Beaver your twin has some news for you." Dick said knowing that Cassie would quickly look toward her twin so Dick could take some of her pickles off her tray  
"Really is that so?" Cassidy asked as he got to the table. "What's up Cas?" He asked casually as he sat down in between Mac and Cassie.  
"Well Wallace and I are dating." She told him like she was just telling him the time of day. She knew that Cassidy wouldn't care that he wouldn't do anything to upset here.  
"Really. How did I miss that one?" He asked "I guess I need to have my twin-sense checked on shouldn't I been able to tell?" He joked with his sister.  
_

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_Why are Wallace Fennel and my sister holding hands? _Something is up with them and I am not too sure if I like it. Well for now I will let them go ahead of me and I will make a late entrance. Yeah that's the plan. Make her have to tell me. We used to be so close that we would be the up for hours talking. Even after our parents got a divorce 10 years ago and they wanted to split the three of us up we all stuck together. We told them we wanted to stay in Neptune, but everything changed when we got too high school. Dick turned into a player, Cassie tried out for cheer and I felt left behind I found myself keeping more and more to myself.  
"Yo Beaver your twin has some news for you" my brother had the perfect way of pulling me out of my own thoughts. What could Cassie possible have to tell me that I didn't know? They didn't know this but I keep pretty good tabs on both of them for their own protection. You can't trust anyone you know. "Really is that so?" I said as I approached the table and sat myself between Cas and Mac, I would eventually get the courage to ask her out. "What's up Cas?" I asked casually so no one would know that I already knew about Cassie and Wallace.  
"Well Wallace and I are dating." She told me in a fashion she would do anything calmly like it wasn't anything important.  
I decided to just play along with this little game and joke with her, "Really. How did I miss that one? I guess I need to have my twin-sense checked on shouldn't I been able to tell?" I said to her with a small laugh and wink to my sister.  
Before I could get out another word the bell rang and everyone dispersed expect for Veronica. Something was up and I wanted to know what. Thankfully I had bugged both Logan and Veronicas cars.

-Veronica's Point of View-

"Come on Ronnie we have to get to class." Logan told me as he stood up and put his hand out to me to walk to class.  
"Logan I need to talk to you about something… You want to ditch?" I asked him really not wanting to do this at school.  
"You know I never pass up ditching with you. Let's go" he said as we walked toward his SUV "Where to My love?"  
"Can we just go to the park?" I don't really feel like going home and being there when we have this conversation.  
"Sure." Logan replied as we pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the block to the near-by park. "Are you sure you're okay Ronnie?"  
"The reason I didn't want to go to Shelly's party Saturday was because of what happened at the party last year." I told him knowing that he wouldn't fully understand yet what I was talking about.  
"What are you talking about Veronica?" He asked me as we pulled into the empty parking lot of the park.  
"Last year at Shelly's party. It was right after I had testified against your dad, and found out that I was Jake's daughter. If you remember there weren't too many people talking to me. I had just meet Wallace and Mac and I was missing my old life with you, Duncan, and Lilly." I was starting to cry a little "So I went to the party in hopes that maybe I could convince one of you to at least talk to me."  
"Ronnie I am so sorry about how we were all treating you at that time. Will you ever be able to forgive us or at least me?" Logan asked me.  
"I already have but what happened I can't just erase from my mind." I said when I looked at Logan I realized that he had a look of pure confusion on his face. "Logan I was drugged and raped at that party."  
"V…." he was dumbfounded, for once in his life Logan Echolls didn't know what to say. "I… I am so sorry"  
"Logan you didn't do anything to me. It's not your fault I got raped." I try to explain to him but the look on his face told me that he had something else to tell me.  
"I do remember small bits and pieces about that party and I think it might be my fault you were raped. Possibly even drugged." He tells me as his face grows more worried by the second.  
"Logan what happened? I can't remember anything from that night." I say to him as he grabs a hold of my hands.  
"I had taken some Liquid X to that party. I was pissed at everyone and upset about my parents and just wanted to have fun. I had given two doses to Dick, he was trying to loosen up Madison so she would have sex with him. I don't know what happened to the rest but when I saw you at that party you were throwing yourself at every guy there. Even Duncan. I knew you were plastered but didn't know how bad. So Dick and I decided that you could help out Beav with a little something. We threw you into a room with him and gave him a bunch of condoms." Logan took break to see me in a state between shock and anger, but I never let go of his hands.  
"So you think that Cassidy raped me?" I asked. "Do you think that he went through it?" I was starting to let the anger show more and more.  
"No I saw him an hour later and I asked if he did it and he said that Dick and I should be ashamed of ourselves for even suggesting it. He told me that I was being stupid and that you and I were meant to be." Logan finished. How could I be mad at him, he was in a bad place and never came of the plan he and Dick had set forth.  
"Logan I want you to know that I am going to find out who did this to me." I told him as I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss "But I am not mad at you we were all in a bad state of mind at the time. I love you." I told him.  
"And I love you Ronnie. You have to be the most understanding girl in the world. I am happy that you feel comfortable to tell me about the rape."

Unknown to both Veronica and Logan Cassidy had heard the entire conversation and was quickly trying to think of something to distract Veronica from her snooping.  
_

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
"Hey Mac can I talk to you about something?" I asked the girl that my brother called Ghost World. She was unique and she was special. How many girls did he know that were bold enough to wear different colored streaks in their hair and hang out with the judgmental popular kids. He knew that his brother and his friends were not exactly the nicest to outsiders.  
"Sure what's up Cassidy?" She asked as she turned from the computer flipping her hair over one shoulder and looked at me. _How does she do that.  
_"I was just wondering what you were up to this weekend, Like maybe Friday night?" I asked I loved that she was one of the few people that called me Cassidy. Actually there were only two people that called me by my real name. Cassie and Mac.  
"Sure." Mac said a little confused by his question. He was a great kid but what was the sudden interest in the her  
"Hey Mac attack do you want to go bowling Friday night, Wallace and I are wanting to go but need a few more people to go. You up for it?" Cassie came in without really seeing me standing there. "Oh hey Big Brother" it was a small joke between the two of us. Even though she was only 4 minutes younger she still always called me Big Brother.  
"Um actually Cas I have a date Friday night." Mac said as she looked over to me and gave me a small wink.  
"Really with who? Why am I just hearing about his now Mac? I am your best friend you know. Well whatever see if you can convince him to change the plans and go bowling with me and Wallace that way I can keep an eye on this guy and make sure he treats you well." Cassie started to ramble as she gives her brother a small side hug.  
"Well what did you have planned for our date Cassidy?" Mac asked me as Cassie's face went from an expression of utter shock to smiling. She quickly punched me as hard as she could in the arm "You brat I am your other half you are supposed to tell me when you get an evil idea."  
"So you don't approve?" I asked my twin. "Because if you don't want us to we don't have to go bowling with you guys."  
"No we are so going to do a double date." Cassie quickly says "I have to make sure that you don't mistreat Mac attack here.  
"Okay so it's settled we will all go bowling on Friday night" Mac said as she turns back to her computer. "Cassidy call me later and we will talk" she told me as my sister and I walked out of the room.  
"Seriously jerk!" Cassie hit me again "You could have at least warned me that you were going to ask out my best friend!"  
"Sorry I will check with you next time before I ask out a girl I like" I tell her as we walk out of the school toward the parking lot. No one could find out my real reason for wanting to ask out Mac.

AN: There is Chapter 3. Please Review. Reviews make me happy and make me want to keep writing. -LazzyMae


	4. Who Else Played?

**Chapter 4: Who Else Played?  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*  
**_  
**- Logan's Point of View-  
"Yo Ronnie, Logan. What is up?" Dick comes barreling into my room in his normal fashion. "What is with guys ditching out on Health today? Mrs. Houser was totally a bitch today."  
"We had something to talk about Dick." I explained. As much as I enjoyed the company of my best friend I didn't want to violate Ronnie's trust by telling him the real reason why we were missing from our after lunch classes.  
"Whatever dude." Dick said as he walked over to the liquor cabinet and got out a bottle. "So other than the obvious" he says as he looks at Veronica "What other perks come with living in the Castle of Kane?"  
"Really Dick we have had a bad afternoon why don't you go for a swim. I will join you in a few" I said trying to get him out of the pool house so I could talk to Veronica for a second.  
"Actually Dick you might be able to help me with something" Veronica interrupted.  
"V what are you doing?" I asked only slightly confused. If she wanted to confront Dick about the Rape and what he might know be my guest. I would save me a ton of time in trying to find out what he knew without actually having to ask about that night.  
"Well see you already fessed up to your role in my rape. You said that you gave the drugs to Dick to split with Madison, what I want to know is how those drugs went from Dick and Madison to me." Veronica was looking right at Dick and could see all of the color draining from his face.  
"Logan she wouldn't be talking about the party at Shelly's last year would she?" Dick asked never breaking eye contact with me.  
"That would be the one." Logan told him "She already knows about what we did with Beav that night."  
"Well you see Ronnie the thing is that I was an ass that night and I was just following the example of…." Dick left that statement there when he realized that I wasn't laughing about his excuses for that night. "Anyway all I know is that I put the Liquid X in Madison's drink, she didn't seem to have any effects though she was kind of a bitch rag that night."  
"Well thank you Dick, that didn't really help me at all." Veronica said as she turned to walk into the other room  
"Oh no." Dick suddenly said as it looked like he had been hit over the head with a ball bat as he saw my face all he had to do was say one phrase "Trip to the dentist." After he said that he started hitting his head on the door frame.  
"What?" Veronica said as she turned to look at us completely confused. Of course she didn't know what a 'Trip to the Dentist' was. Not many people did the only reason I knew was because Madison had been bragging to Dick about her evil joke.  
"I think I know how you ended up with the drugs." Dick said quietly as if he was hoping I wouldn't hear him.  
"How?" Veronica asks him as he starts pacing around the room rambling on about something then looks at me and says "Please don't kill me dude."  
"Dick, did you drug me?" Veronica asked hoping to pull him out of his current state of mumbling.  
"Not exactly. Madison has this joke she plays on everyone she hates. She takes a drink spits in it and then hands it off to some unknowing person." Dick starts  
"A trip to the dentist" I tell her "Dick is there any way that night that the drink you laced for Madison could have ended up going to Ronnie?" I ask him already knowing the answer.  
"Now that I think of it…. I know that the drink ended up with Ronnie. The way she was acting is the way I was expecting Madison to act. Oh man not only did I drug her I tried to convince my little brother to rape her." Dick was first talking to me acting like Ronnie wasn't even in the room. "V…. Ronnie… I am so sorry. It is completely my fault for your rape."  
She doesn't even give him a look before she runs into the bathroom and locks the door. "Give her a few minutes. I am sure she doesn't completely blame you dude." I tell Dick trying to make him feel better. After all he was just as responsible or maybe even more than for the rape.  
_

-Cassidy's Point of view-

_Get a grip Cassidy it's not like you haven't ever been on a date. Besides it's just Mac. You know the real her. The one that used to spend the night over here with Cassie and the one who would sing at the top of her lungs to the music on the radio at every chance she got. It's not like she's a stranger. She and Cassie had been best friends since we were 11.  
_"Hey Cassidy you are worse than me if we don't leave soon we are going to be late. It was your idea to drive tonight. Remember?" Cassie yells at me.  
"Yeah Cas I am on my way." I yell back at her. One last check in the mirror and I am walking out of my bedroom door and racing down the stairs. Thankfully for me Dick wasn't home to make me feel uncomfortable about going on my date. It always seemed like my brothers mission to make me miserable. We almost made it all out the door before we heard our step-mother yell  
"Where are you two running of too in such a hurry?" Kendall asked as she was lying on the couch with barely any cloths on. She thought this was the appropriate attire to wear around us. Honestly it wasn't, me and Cas find it disgusting will all it does for Dick is feed his fantasies. Yet another reason to hate my parents. This resentment was especially for my dad for running out on us and leaving us in Kendall's care.  
"We are going on double date. We shouldn't be back late." Cassie yells back at her the minute we are out the door she turns to me and gives me that look I hate.  
"Don't forget protection" We hear her yell from in the house. I know that look that Cassie is giving me it's the same one that she gave me when our dad first left.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Cassidy I hate her. We have to get rid of her." Cassie confided in me "What are we going to do? Dad seriously just up and left us with that…. That …. Floozy."  
"I know Cas, but what do you want me to do. We aren't the oldest children and she has Dick under some spell. There is no way that he is going to help." I explained.  
"I will think of something." Cassie gave me this look that truly scared of. _

_END FLASHBACK_

That was the first time that I saw the look and every time Kendall would say or do something stupid Cassie would give me that look. I had to get rid of her somehow. But I can't think about right now. Because I am not going to mess up my chances with Mac.  
"Earth to Cassidy." I hear Cassie yelling at me as I look at her she points out that I am sitting idle at a green light. "Let's go."

-Mac's Point of View-  
"Cindy" I hear my mom yell from the living room. I knew it was because Cassidy had just arrived. I took one last glance in my door mirror and prayed I had chosen the right outfit. _Yeah Jeans and a T Shirt, light make up and just a pair of earrings for jewelry. I had known that it was me and if Cassidy was truly interested he would know that._ We exchange hellos and I give my mom a few details of where we will be then we head out the door. On our way to the car Cassidy finally speaks.  
"You look really nice Mac." That's all he said. But to me it felt like he had spoken a foreign language. I automatically started to search for secret meaning it what he said. I didn't have a lot of time to think because soon we were at the car and he was holding the door open for me. "Oh what a gentleman." I say in a bit of a joking voice to which I see him flash that one of a kind smirk. The one that could make a girl go crazy.  
"Hey Mac Attack." I hear Cassie say from the backseat. "Hey Cas." I reply without taking my eyes off her brother.  
As we make it to the bowling alley we quickly find a lane and start our game.  
"So I say we make thing interesting." Cassie suggests. "What do you think?" She asked the group.  
"What are you thinking Cas?" Cassidy quickly asks his sister.  
" We split into teams losers buy winners dinner?" Cassie suggests  
"Okay then Mac and I against you and Wallace." Cassidy says as he looks to me for agreement.  
"Sounds like a deal to me." I say as I look at Cassie and Wallace.

-Cassie's Point of View-  
"Okay guys that has to be the most fun I have ever had bowling." I tells my brother, best friend and boyfriend.  
"Yeah you are just saying that Cas because you and Wallace won by two points and now par to the wager we made I get to pay for dinner." My twin said as he took out his wallet to pay for pizzas  
"You know that it's kind of evil what you are doing to your brother" Wallace whispered in my ear as we made our way out of the pizza parlor and back to the car.  
"okay you two stop the kissy facing your brother is still around." Cassidy yelled as he and Mac started down the sidewalk.  
"Don't worry he won't be around all night" I lean over and whisper to Wallace as I kiss him on the check. "So I was thinking. The big dance is next week maybe we should all go together." I automatically know I stepped on my brother's toes by the look he just gave me in the rearview mirror. "Or Not" I mouth just so my brother can see it.  
"Actually I think that's a great idea." Cassidy says "That is if you want to go with me Mac?" Cassidy asked her.  
"Sure, why not" Mac agreed and acted like it wasn't a big deal.  
"Great," I said that "in that case me and Mac attack are going shopping." As we pulled into the Driveway at Wallace's he leaned over gave me a quick kiss and got out of the car. Next Cassidy headed straight back to our place because Mac was staying at our house that night and it was perfect. This would give us time to plan for the dance next week. As we walk toward the house my brother stops at the front door and does something that was too cute.  
"So I say we end this date right here" Cassidy said as he leaned in and gave Mac a small kiss "Good night Mac. I had a great time tonight." He says as he opens the door and change from date mode to acting like the three of us are just hanging out "So you girls want some popcorn?"  
"That would be great Cassidy thank you." I said as he walked off leaving his wallet on the coffee table next to the couch.  
"Cassie as much as would love to go shopping with you, you have to remember that I don't have a lot of money or a Casablancas credit card at my disposal." Mac points out.  
"Sure you do Mac attack." I reach over and grab my brother's wallet and take out one of my brother's credit cards and hand it to Mac. "This is the least he could do."  
"Cassie I can't take Cassidy's credit card to buy my dress. We have gone on one date." She points out. As Cassidy comes back into the living room.  
"He Cassidy just so you know I took your Visa out of your wallet and gave it to Mac for her to buy her dress." I casually tell my brother.  
"Okay. Why don't you both have a girl's day and put it on my card Cas. I mean I tend to not spend as much as you do on my cards, it's as least I could do." Cassidy tells us as he puts the popcorn down on the table and flips on the TV.  
_

-Veronica's Point of View-

"Sorry I kind of lost it earlier with Dick." I tell Logan later that night as we lie on his bed in the pool house. "I am also sorry I wasn't in the mood for some 'Logan Lovin' tonight" I look up at him and know that he understands completely.  
"It's okay. I mean after everything that you found out today I can't blame you." Logan holds me tighter. It's the moments like these that I know that I am right where I belong  
"So the dance next week you ready to boogie down?" I ask him but before he has a chance to answer Lilly comes running into the pool house looking for me.  
"You both better be fully clothed because I don't want to see any sexual exploits between you two but…." She stops when she walks in and realized we were both fully clothed lying on the bed. "Wow I at least expected one of you to be without some cloths" She said as she clear forgot what she had come in for.  
"You came in here for a reason Lil?" I ask as she is just standing there dumbfounded.  
"Um Yeah we have to get to the hospital." She said as she came over and pulled us to our feet.  
"What's going on Lil?" Logan asks clearly reading my mind. All Lilly does is throw us her cell phone. I read the Text message on the screen out loud.  
_Hey Lil, Don't panic but we think that I am in Labor we are on our way to the hospital….Will you please meet me and Duncan at there. Bring Ronnie and Logan. Duncan is freaking out. Pass that on to Logan maybe he might know how to calm him down. +M3G+  
_"Isn't it early?" Logan asked as he rushed out of the door leaving myself and Lily in the dust.  
"Great not only do we get to deal with Meg in labor but I think that we better call Dick and have him come to calm down both Logan and our brother." Lilly says as she and I run to the car.  
_**  
AN: Well Chapter 4 has come and gone. Like usual R&R. Thank You-LazzyMae**


	5. It's Just a Dance

Chapter 5: It's just a Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

_  
-Duncan's Point of view-  
"Hi Faith. I am your daddy." I can't believe that I am standing here holding my 3 hour old baby girl. Meg going into Labor 3 weeks early nearly scared me to death. Despite what everyone kept telling me all I keep thinking was that my world was coming down around me. Despite their best efforts when Logan got here he was just as worried as I was and there for made me even more worried.  
"Knock Knock." I hear from the door as I turn I see my two sisters carrying enough bags to fill three nurseries.  
"Oh there is my sweet little niece come her." Lilly baby talks to Faith "Come see your favorite Auntie."  
"Hey!" I hear Veronica protest at that statement but at this point I am just happy to have the four most important girls surrounding me. Meg was healthy and doing wonderful after the delivery, even though she was a few weeks early Faith was a perfect little angel and my sisters were here supporting me and Meg. It was perfect.  
"Okay Duncan we really need to figure out how you are going to fit the entire Baby section of the mall into the Pent house at the Grand. Because thanks to your two sisters they bought out everything in sight." Logan explains to me.  
"So we ran into Mac and Cassie at the mall." Veronica said as she stands over Lilly's shoulder to coo at my daughter.  
"Oh and how are the girls?" I ask as I start looking in the bags they had brought it. I saw everything from dresses, to shoes, toys, and blankets. Wow they really did go all out.  
"They reminded us that tonight is the big dance." Lilly said as she hands Faith to Veronica. "Therefore on that note we do have to get ready for the dance." Lilly says to me.  
"It's okay, just make sure you guys go and have extra fun for me and Meg." I tell them as they look kind of guilty about being able to go while Meg and I won't be going.  
Ronnie hands me back my daughter as they say their good byes and make their way out the door.  
"Well I guess that today is just first day of the rest our lives" I say as I turn back to Meg and hand her Faith.  
"We will make it I have all the confidence in the world in us." She says as she lightly kisses me on the check. I quick realize that this was my life now. No more crazy drinking games at parties, and wild weekends in Mexico with the guys. My life was now centered around these two perfect blondes in front of me.

-Mac's Point of View-  
"Oh Mac you should try this one on" I hear my best Friend yell at me across the dress shop. I hate dresses and honestly if it weren't for Cassidy insisting on me using his credit card to buy me my dress I wouldn't be here. I tried to change his mind last night after Cassie feel asleep. I snuck down to Cassidy's room. It's something that I did often. While Cassie was my best friend and I wouldn't trade her or the world most times when I spent the night Cassidy and I would play video games all night. I begged him to take his credit card back, I even tried slipping it back into his wallet but he instated that it was the least he could do were my sister kind of was dragging us to the dance. The dress that she had found for me was perfect. Something that I would never imagine Cassie picking out. Unlike me Cassie was a girly girl and believed that everything had to have pink on it. But this dress was a perfect. Black cap sleeve dress, a little shorter than knee length, with a layer of purple flare on the bottom of the skirt.  
"Cas this is perfect." I said as I admired the dress. "How Much?" I ask half afraid to ask.  
"Only 200 hundred." Cassie said. "If you ask me it's a steel. You so have to get it. You would look gorgeous in it."  
"Okay if it fits I will get it." I said hoping that it would fit. I loved it and I could afford to buy it on my own or at least give Cassidy the money later. "So what did you find or you?" I should have known when she holds up the dress she planned on buying. It was a hot pink dress with sliver jewels going all the way down the front of the side rousing. "Little short don't you think?" It looked like it would be a little shorter than knee length one I had and had a considerable amount of flare on skirt.  
"Nope It's just right." Cassie said. "do you think Wallace will like it?" She asked me half scared.  
"Wallace yes…. Now it's just to make sure you get out of your house without either of brothers freaking out."  
"Don't worry about them. I bet you Cassidy won't even notice when he sees you in that dress." She said  
"How much are we talking?" I ask knowing Cassidy well enough to know that he would flip.  
"500?" She says  
"You're on"At that point we were both lost in fits of laughter. I knew from that point on that tonight was going to be a blast.

-Lilly's Point of View-

"Come on Ronnie! We are going to be late if you don't hurry that cute ass up!" I yell for my sister to hurray. I really didn't want to listen to Weevil about me dragging him to a dance only to be late getting ready myself.  
"I'm on my way just give me one second." She said as she ran out of her room putting clipping her earring.  
"Dang, I don't know about that dress V." I stated as I looked over her barely there purple dress. "As your best friend I have to say you look hot but as your sister I might have to insist on you going and changing." I tell her as I give her a quick twirl around.  
"You don't look too bad yourself sister crazy." She tells me as she gives me a once over in my short red dress.  
"Well you know we must dress to impress." I tell her as we head out the door. Logan insisted that even though it was nearly pointless to rent a limo that we were going to because in his words 'the Kane princesses must arrive in style, just humor me'. So that's how we ended up in the limo riding to the dance. Thankfully the limo was full by time it made it to us. Weevil still didn't exactly feel comfortable in the situation.  
"So did the two proud aunties get any pictures of the baby?" Cassie asked as she reached over a poured a class of champagne. I could tell that as easy going as Dick and Beaver were they weren't happy about their little sister's dress or the way that Wallace was looking at her in it.  
"I did." Veronica said pulling me out of my daze. "Here is one of me holding Faith, and this one is with Lilly and Faith. Oh and this has to be me my absolute favorite one." She said as she showed everyone a picture of Logan being handed Faith by Duncan.  
"Oh heavens that is just too darn cute." I hear Mac say as she starts to make fun of Logan's expression in the photo.  
"What I haven't ever held a baby before. I was afraid I was going to break her. She is just so tiny." He defends himself as the entire limo starts laughing at him with the exception of Veronica who kisses him on the check.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_While I liked the way Mac's dress hugged her in all the right place, I really wasn't happy about Wallace looking at my sister like she was a piece of meat on an all you can eat buffet. Yep that was one thing I could live without. _Mac could tell that I wasn't happy about it and when we got out of the limo at the school she pulled me to the side to talk about it.  
"So exactly how much do you hate Cassie's dress?" She asks me. "Because I kind of have a wager going with her about it."  
"You bet with my sister on how much I wouldn't like her dress?" I asked only slightly confused. "Really?"  
"Yeah and if it's as much as I think you hate it I am up 500 dollars. So please tell me you hate it because if you don't I might have to borrow some money." She told me  
"Yeah I am not happy about her dress." I said with a small laugh, "But I think that Dick is having a bigger problem with it than me." I tell her as I notice Dick grabbing a hold of Wallace and throwing him into the wall. Before I have a chance to move my siblings start a fight in the door way to the dance. Typical Casablancas fashion.  
"So Wallo let's get a few thing straight." I can hear my brother start the 'Here are the Rules' speech he and Logan had perfected, but rarely followed themselves. "I see how you are looking at Cassie and I know the way your mind works so let's get something straight you are not to see any more of my sister's skin than is already showing and there will be no horizontal dancing happening for you tonight. You understand."  
"Richard Casablancas!" oh great now Cassie was going to go off on him and there is no way I am getting in the middle of that fight no matter how much I hated that dress or the way Wallace was looking at her. "You are the biggest hypocrite that I have ever met. You are lecturing my boyfriend about treating me right and not taking advantage of me. Well news flash Dick you are the biggest player in the school." At this point I knew my brother didn't know what to say. He was the biggest player in school and was famous for sleeping with any girl that would give him the time a day.  
"Hey Dick I think you better back off before our sweet little sister kicks your ass." I said as I made it to my way over to my siblings. "Come on. There has to be a girl in there that you haven't slept with in the last few weeks." With that he ran off without glancing back at me or Cas.  
"Just so you know Cas I am not too fond of the dress either. You owe Mac 500." I tell her as I kiss her on the forehead and take Mac's hand and lead her into the dance.  
_

-Cassie's Point of View-

"Are you okay?" I ask Wallace as he straightened out his shirt and tie as we start to walk into the dance.  
"Yeah I'm okay. I mean you look great in that dress and if I had a little sister and she wore that dress me would make it clear to her date that I was watching him." Wallace explains to me.  
"Well please don't listen to my brothers. They won't hurt you because they know if they do that I will make their lives a living hell." I tell him as a slip my hand around his waist and give him a small kiss.  
"Hey are you two going to come in or what?" I look up to see Mac coming back out to check on us.  
"Yeah we are. Where's Cassidy?" I ask her as we start to walk into the main entrance of Neptune High.  
"He is trying to get Dick to calm down." Mac said and right away I knew that this was bad. If Dick was made the first person he would take it out on would be Cassidy. While he had gotten good at ducking every time Dick swung a fist at him it still wasn't fair.  
"How was that going?" I ask as I quicken my pace to try and find my brothers.  
"Don't worry Logan and Weevil was with them." Mac whispers in my ear. Well at least I know that Dick can't hurt Cassidy with Weevil and Logan around. As we approach them I see that I was slightly wrong when I see Dick lunge for Cassidy.  
"Seriously Dick!" I yell at him "Don't take out your anger on Cassidy."  
"Here then put this on." He shoves his coat toward me "Please. I need you to put this on for everyone isn't looking at my baby sister as a walking porn show."  
"Fine. I will wear your coat. Only if you promise me that you are going to leave Cassidy and Wallace alone and let us enjoy the rest of the night." I tell him as he puts his coat around my shoulders.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"So Wallace I think it's time that you and I headed out of here." I whisper in his ear as we are dancing to a slow song. It was getting close to the end of the night and everyone was starting to straggle out of the dance.  
"Well where is the after party?" he asks knowing that our all of our friends don't let dance nights end without throwing a ragger.  
"The Kane's. But I was thinking more like having a party of our own." I tell him in a very seductive tone.  
"But I promised your brothers…" I cut him off with a kiss. "Well I don't think Dick will notice he is so hammered and Cassidy has other things on his mind." I tell him as we glance over to see Cassidy and Mac kissing. That I am happy to see. I have always loved Mac and if she ends up with my brother then she will be the sister I always wanted.  
"Come on. No one will notice we are gone." I said as I lead him out of the school building and over to my car that I had brought over earlier on purpose.

-Mac's Point of View-  
"So Mr. Casablancas what are your intentions for this evening?" Mac asks Cassidy in a joking way.  
"Well I am thinking that we sneak off to the Pool house when we get to the Kane's, it's not like Logan will make it over there tonight." He points over to Veronica and Logan whom were lost to the outside world.  
"Why Cassidy whatever do you have planned" I asked slightly shocked at his forwardness. We had officially become a couple only several hours ago and he was already thinking about sex. Well what do I expect he is Dick Casablancas' little brother.  
"Play video games." He says quietly. "Logan has a killer gaming system, and you owe me a rematch after your great defeat last night." He says with a laugh.  
_Jeez calm down Mac of course he wasn't talking about sex. _"Okay lets go" I tell him as we follow everyone else out to the limo. As we all climb in and start to leave I lean over to Cassidy and ask "Where is Cassie and Wallace" just load enough for him to hear.  
"I don't know, but I am sure I really don't want to either." He said as he slides his hand into mine and we ride the rest of the way to the Kane's in silence.

AN: Okay so there is Chapter 5. Please Review. I will post all of the chapters I have done at the end of each day. So first day here are the first 5 Chapters. More to come tomorrow


	6. I Love You, But You Don't Get Me

**Chapter**** 6: I Love You, but You Don't Get Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

-Veronica Point of View-  
_I guess I am going to have to get used to the fact that both my average best friends have fallen for 09ers. What an example I have been. Okay so Cassie and Mac had been best friends for years and it's completely a different thing to be friends with a 09er and to date one.  
_"Um Veronica, Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hear Cassidy come up behind me and sit down next to me at the lunch table.  
"Sure what's on your mind Beaver?" I ask deciding to humor him  
"Well I would like to hire you." He said bluntly. When I gave him a look of pure confusion he continued. "You still do some PI work don't you?"  
"Yeah I guess. I mean I haven't really tackled a case since my dad… I mean since Keith Mars left town, but I think I still have the skills to do it. What's up?" I ask him. What could he possible want me to do? And if it was so important why did he come to me and not go to a professional.  
"I think that Kendall is up to something." He tells me. Seeing that I am still not understanding what he's talking about he continues. "I want you to see if you can find any dirt on her. I don't feel comfortable with her around and I know that she makes Cassie uncomfortable also."  
"What about Dick?" I ask knowing that while the two younger Casablancas children weren't comfortable with their guardian that Dick liked her. "If he isn't up to me helping you over throw Kendall, I can't upset him."  
"Because of Logan?" he already knew that was the reason. Logan was always like another brother to Dick and if Dick was upset Logan wouldn't be happy. "Dick is almost 18. He won't be under her guardian ship anymore. It will just me and Cassie. I know she is up to something. Please just help."  
"Okay I will. But I am going to tell Logan about this. I don't want him to be completely blindsided when I go after Kendall." I tell him, he nods in agreement and walks away.  
_Okay Veronica think what is the first thing that you need to do? Go to the office and run a back ground check. So that will be my first stop after school.  
_"Hello Bobcat." I hear Logan come up behind me "What has you so lost in thought?"  
I quickly glance around to make sure no one is around and tell him "Beaver wants me to investigate Kendall."  
"Why?" Logan looks like he isn't happy about this. He never was too fond of me going on PI work but this was harmless. Right?  
"He and Cassie are uncomfortable. He said that they have pretty much been dealing with her until Dick turns 18, because after that they are the two left in her care and Dick is officially considered independent." I explain to him.  
"Well Dick will be 18 soon." Logan says "I want to help." That statement threw me for a loop.  
"You want to help? Don't you like Kendall?" I ask  
"I do. But she seems like she has an agenda." He tells me as the bell rings. "Okay let's get to class. We can start being super spies after school."

-Wallace's Point of View-  
"So Wallace where did you and Cassie disappear to the other night?" I hear Mac ask me. I had been the one question I had been dreading all day. Thankfully anytime I saw Dick or Cassidy coming toward me I was able to duck into an empty classroom.  
"What are you talking about Mac? We were at the dance the whole time?" I answered her trying to play stupid.  
"I mean after the dance." Mac said knowing I knew exactly what she was referring to. "You two weren't in the limo after the Dance and never made it to V's place afterwards."  
Thankfully word was that Dick was so plastered he didn't realize we were gone. So all I had to do was make sure that Cassidy wasn't to upset about it. "Oh you noticed? Who else?"  
"Don't worry Cassidy didn't seem to upset about it." Mac tells me "I think being not only the brother but the twin that he wasn't as upset about it as Dick, whom was so drunk he passed out on the couch at the Kane's 10 minutes after we got there."  
"What are you doing Mac attack?" I hear my girlfriend come into the room "Hey Wallace" She said as she gave me a kiss on the check and sat down next to me.  
"Oh Wallace and I were just have a conversation about where you disappeared to after the dance." She answered Cassie.  
Cassie automatically gives her a worried look. "Did Dick notice?" she asks seeming a little worried.  
"No. Cassidy did but he didn't say much about it." Mac tells her.  
"Well we snuck back to my house. It was pretty awesome. I mean Kendall was there and she didn't even come in a bug us." Cassie tells her as I keep trying to get her attention to stop talking "Did she Wallace?" she turns to me but notice that Dick had been standing behind her for most of the conversation  
"Wallo, what did we talk about?" Dick asks me as I realize that I am pretty much dead as I stand up to talk to him. I don't even really have a chance to answer before Dick and punched me and I was sitting back in the chair again.

-Kendall's Point Of View-  
"No I don't care how you do it. I just want them all dead." I yelled on the phone. "Yes if you succeed you will be paid, but if you fail you don't get anything. It's as simple as that." I quickly hung up the phone. Seriously what was with people today? _Of course you idiot if you don't kill them I don't have any money. _  
"Dick Seriously you are the worst person ever!" I hear my step daughter come barreling into the house screaming at the top of her lungs at her brother.  
"Don't you pull that on me Cassandra! I made it clear to both of you at the dance." Dick yells back.  
"Children what is all the fuss about?" I ask trying to play the part of the caring step-mother. Really I never have been very good at it. Why did Big Dick have to leave me with his three bratty children? The best thing that came out of this is if I can have them all meet an untimely demise at the same time I will be rolling in the cash without having to deal with them.  
"Cassie and Wallace did the deed after the dance the other night." Cassidy tells me  
"Yeah about that Kendall what kind of guardian are you?" Dick turned on me and I began to see a side of him I never had before. The twins had always seemed to not care for me but I had seemed to have some sort of spell of the oldest of the Casablancas children.  
"What exactly are you talking about Dick?" I asked completely oblivious to what he could be talking about.  
"You are supposed to be our guardian and in case you didn't know most 'parental units' don't allow their underage children to have sex under their roofs, especially when they are home." He tells me bluntly.  
Seeing that I was obviously confused Cassie explains to me "Wallace and I came back here after the dance and went straight to my room. You know the one that is only 3 doors and a skip across the hall from yours."  
"Oh…. Well to each their own. It's not like any of you really need a baby sitter. You are all nearly adults right." I couldn't stand my step daughter. Like I said before she and Cassidy were always getting on my nerves and never seemed to trust me.  
"Get out." Dick yelled at me before I even had a chance to know what hit me.  
"Excuse me? In case you have forgotten I am still your step mother and your legal guardian." I tell him  
"Yeah well, I will be 18 in a couple of weeks. If the courts throw a fit about Cassie and Beav being without a guardian I will just say I am their guardian. They are almost 17 and we all have our trust funds to live off of, don't we. So really we don't need you. So like I said before get out." With that he disappeared up hall and slammed the door. _Well if I was feeling guilty about putting a hit on him before all those feelings are gone. _As I walk out the door I quickly call back Liam "Yeah they are home alone now. Let's get rid of them."_  
__

-Cassidy Point of View-  
"So there is something I need the two of you to know." I tell my siblings as soon as Kendall walked out the door. She thought that Dick was kidding that she could come back in a couple of hours and everything would be fine. The minute she left Dick asked the maids to start packing all of her cloths but none of her jewelry. 'She's not going to get anything but the cloths' was Dick's exact words.  
"What's up Beav?" Dick asked as he walked over and poured himself a small drink "I am really not in the mood"  
"Well I thought you two should know that I hired Veronica to track down some dirt on Kendall." I tell them half thinking that Dick is going to be upset.  
"You hired Veronica and didn't tell me?" Cassie asks. "So how much are you paying her, because honestly I will more be more than happy to pitch in."  
" Me too." I hear Dick say just above a mumble. As Cassie and I both give him questionable looks he continues. "It's partially my fault that she was her as long as she was. We have to get rid of her."  
"So I am safe to assume that you are fine with this? Because Veronica was a little hesitant to help because she was afraid it would upset you." I tell him.  
"She seriously took me into consideration?" Dick says half surprised. "I didn't realize that she carried that much."  
"I think she was more worried with Logan's reaction." Cassie says before I can even get out the words.  
"Exactly. You know he is like the 4th kid in this family." I said. "So we cool? Can I text her and tell her not to worry about your reaction?"  
"Go for it." Dick said as he sulked back up the stairs. "I am going to lose myself in my room, maybe go for a swim a in a bit." He said as he shut his door.  
"You think he's okay?" Cassie asked me "I mean I have seen him upset but right now he looks like someone took his T-bird away."  
"He'll be okay." I say as I pull out my phone to text Veronica.

-Veronica's Point of View-  
'Dick is on board' that's all my text said from Cassidy. "I think you might want to head to the Casablancas' honey" I tell Logan as I show him the text I just got.  
"Why would he suddenly have a change of heart?" Logan looks at me "I will just drop you off here and then head over there." He said as we pulled up to the house and leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "I will see you later."  
I quickly got out of the car and ran into the house as Logan drove away. _Okay let's see I need to first run a background check on her. 'Kendall Casablancas' _as I hit enter I get the surprise of my life. "Her name isn't Kendall?" I look at the screen "Priscilla Banks" _okay let's see what we can find out about you Priscilla. _"Oh no…. oh no… no!" I can't believe what I am reading she is in with the Fitzpatrick's and if they all die at the same time she gets the insurance money. As quick as I can I hurry out to my car and race to the Casablancas house.  
"Pick up Logan." I yell at the phone. I had to warn him. If she was in with the Fitzpatrick's and she could benefit from them being dead I don't think she would care if she had them murdered. As I reach the gate I quickly type in the gate code. "Thank God I know that one." I say to myself as I see Logan, Dick, Cassie, and Cassidy's cars in the drive but no sight of Kendall's. I rush up to the door and soon Monica their maid answers the door.  
"Hello Ms. Veronica. How are you?" she asked as she let me in the door.  
"I am okay…. Um where is everyone?" I ask her.  
"Well Ms. Cassie went out to the pool and the boys are in Mr. Cassidy's room playing video games." She tells me.  
"Could you go get Cassie and have her meet me in the living room I need to talk to all four of them." I tell her as I start to race up the stairs toward Beaver's room. I don't knock and I just barge in.  
"What the hell Ronnie?" Dick asks as I had startled him when I burst in. "What are you doing here?"  
Logan could tell that there was something bothering me "I need to talk to all of you. Let's go down stairs, Monica went to get Cassie." I said as a turned and ran out of the room.  
"What's up V?" Cassie asked as she walked in from the pool wrapped in a towel.  
"Just a second I am waiting for the guys" I tell her "Hurry up." I yell up to them as they start coming down the stairs.  
"Okay we are all here, what's up Ronnie?" Dick asks me.  
"This." I say as I throw the file from my bag. "Kendall is an impostor, and she's in with the Fitzpatrick's" I tell them as I sit down next to Logan.  
"Is this serious?" Cassidy looked at the file. "You are good V. But what is this mean?" he asked me as he looked at the outline of the insurance policy.  
"I already turned this information over to Sheriff Lamb and he is looking for Kend… I mean Priscilla." I tell them. "That paper right there explains that if you three were to all die at the same time she would receive that amount" I say pointing to the 8 figure number "for each of your deaths."  
"That is ridicules." Dick yells. "Do you think she is crazy enough to have us all killed?" he asked me.  
"Yes I do. Where is she anyway. Why did you agree to this Dick. I wasn't expecting it." I tell him  
"I kicked Kendall or whatever her name is earlier today. I am tired of her bull." He tells me just as my phone rings.  
"Hello." I say as I answer my phone. "Are you sure?" "Okay. Thank you Lamb." As I hang up my phone they can tell that I am unhappy.  
"What did the good sheriff have to say Bobcat?" Logan asks me.  
"They caught her. She was with Liam Fitzpatrick and they plotting to have all of you killed… tonight." I look between all of their faces. "They got her though. She is out of your lives." Before I knew what had hit me Cassie was sobbing and Dick gave me a big bear hug.  
"I believe this belongs to you." Cassidy says as he hands me a 1,000 in cash. I push it back toward him and tell him "I can't take it Beaver. It's not like I need the money and at least you are all safe.

AN: Okay there is Chapter 6. Hopefully everything makes sense. Read and Review please


	7. Parenthood 101

**CHAPTER 7: Parenthood 101**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*  
AN: This chapter will share some similarities with Episode 2.09 "My Mother, the Feind"

-Mac's Point of View-  
"So Veronica, how do I thank you for saving the life of not only my best friend and my boyfriend?" I asked Veronica as we walked into Health class after lunch the next day.  
"No thanks needed. You have to remember that I used to get a high off of PI work." I remind her as we go to sit down.  
"Don't be so modest Sugarpuss." Logan says "She rocked. If it weren't for her we could be planning a triple funeral right now." Logan finished just as the bell rang.  
"Okay everyone pay attention we are going to be doing a bit of a class project." Ms. Houser announces to the class.  
"Oh this should be fun." I hear Dick mumble to Logan as he comes rolling into class for maybe the 4th time this semester.  
"We are going to try your hand at Parenthood," Ms. Houser tells us as she pulls out a doll "These are your children. The class will be split into pairs and assigned a baby. Over the break you will share the responsibility and take turns taking care of Junior here." She finished. "Pairs are as follow: Madison and Corny; Mac and Dick; Lilly and Ryan; Veronica and Logan; and Eli and Carrie. Alright come claim your children. You will turn in your babies at the beginning of class on Tuesday." She finished as she put a 3x5 card on each of our assigned babies.  
"The one day I come to class and I end up with a baby?" Dick cried. "And even worse it's with my little brother's girl."  
"That one might be fun to explain. Don't you think Mac attack." Veronica asked me with a smile. "Come on babe you better go get our baby." She tells Logan as he and Dick get up to go get the babies.  
"How do I always get stuck in such weird situations?" I ask V as she takes the seat next to me.  
"You think that the Beav…." I give her a look. She knows how much I hate it when she calls him Beaver "Sorry. Do you think Cassidy is going to be bugged when you tell him that you had a kid with his brother." She asked obviously joking. Before I get a chance to say anything Lilly interrupts.  
"Seriously! Weevil and I had a date tonight." Lilly protests. "Hey Aunt Ronnie want to babysit for your favorite sister tonight?" She asks  
"Um…. What about Ryan? Veronica shoots a look over to Ryan  
"Uh.. He is no use he has to work every day of the break I am stuck with the kid by myself.." Lilly says as she gives Ryan a dirty look.  
"Fine. I will watch your baby tonight. But you owe me." Veronica tells her sister.  
"So Ronnie this is our baby I am thinking we should name him after my father." Logan says coming back up to us holding the baby in his arms with a car seat and dipper bag.  
"I say no." Veronica says as she stands up and takes some of the stuff from Logan. "So we ended up with a bouncing baby boy?"  
"So Lilly we have to cancel our plans for tonight" Weevil says as he walks up to us carrying the same stuff that Logan had been. "Carrie is going out of town for two weeks and where there is no one else to pair me with I get to be a single parent, which that in its self is bad, I drive a bike. How am I supposed to hook this thing to a bike?"  
That got a laugh out of everyone "Don't worry we don't have to cancel. Ronnie is going to babysit for me so she would be happy to watch your project to. Right Ronnie?" Lilly automatically volunteers her sister.  
"Lilly!" Veronica yells at her. "You do realize that I have the same project as you. That means that you are going to leave me with three of these… these… 'Baby Think It Over' dolls?"  
"What's going on?" Logan asked as he sat down with his and Veronica's project.  
"Oh dear we have been volunteered to take on 3 of these projects, so Lil and Weevs can go on a date." She tells him  
"How wonderful. We get three times the work so you two can have a sex life?" Logan asked being as blunt as possible. "Great."

-Cassidy's point of view-  
_I hate staying home sick, not only did I not get to see Mac today but Monica instated that I stay in my room until I felt better. _All of a sudden I hear what sounds like a baby crying. _Man I must be sick if I am hearing things now.  
_"This has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen." I hear Cassie say as she walks into the house. But what's so funny and who is she talking to.  
"No it's not Cassie." I hear Dick say "How long did Mac say she would be?" right after he says it I hear the doorbell followed by Mac's voice.  
"Hey Mac Attack. It's a good thing you got here when you did because your baby daddy is having issues." I hear Cassie tell her.  
_That's it I have to see what's up I know I didn't just hear my sister right. _I quickly make my way out of my room and head toward the stairs. "I will take over as soon as I go check on Cassidy" I hear Mac say as she starts for the stairs.  
"Hey Mac." I say as I meet her half way down the stairs.  
"Hey you feeling any better?" She asks as she leans up and kisses me on the check.  
"Yeah, but I think that I was hearing things. I could have sworn I heard a baby cry." I tell her as we made our way down the stairs and toward the living room.  
"Yeah about that." She said as we rounded the corner and I see my brother sitting in the living room holding what seemed to look like a baby.  
"Why is my brother holding a doll?" I ask Mac but the question is wide open to everyone in the room.  
"So that little darling 'baby' that Dick is holding is Rose, who happens to also be my 'daughter' I hear my girlfriends say using air quotes around some of the words.  
Deciding to play along I reply "So not my kid." I say with a laugh when I realize that they aren't really laughing I give them a weird look.  
"No she would be your 'niece' darling" Mac says as she walks over and takes the crying doll from my brother.  
"Okay now you can color me confused?" I say as I look back and forth between the two of them.  
" This is our health project." Dick explains "We have to take care of this parent simulator baby for the break, we can't get rid of it until Tuesday's class."  
"Which is a good thing for you Mr. Casablancas because while we are working on this project I am going to be staying here." She tells me as I give her a weird look and try to figure out how she is getting this past her parents. "My folks are out of town for the break and I asked them if it was cool that I spent the break at Cass's house." She said.  
"Oh sneaky Mac attack." Cassie says. "We will have some fun and Dick can totally babysit the baby at night so it won't be crying in my room."  
"Actually I was thinking of maybe staying in Cassidy's room" She says taking me completely by surprise. "You know because it's only a door away from Dick's room and I don't want to fail because Dick decides to sleep through the baby crying at night." She quickly recovers.  
"Yeah, whatever." Dick says as he heads out of the room but not before he stops to whisper in my ear. "Just don't be an idiot and suit up we don't want any real babies around here." And he walks off. Cassie and Mac can see me turning several shades of red " I think I am going to go find Monica and see if she would change the sheets on my bed." I quickly give Mac a kiss and walk off.

-Veronica's Point of View-  
"Okay let's see if I have this straight." I say to Logan as I lay on his bed with the baby next me. "We have to really name the kid. It's a part of the project. According to this we are supposed to make the decision together as a part of the project."  
"Okay so let's think of a name for our bouncing baby boy." Logan says as he picks up the baby and puts it in car seat.  
"How about William?" I suggest as he gives me that funny look that I know he is surprised that I even thought of it.  
"You want to give our 'baby' my middle name?" Logan says half surprised.  
"Yeah why not. We can call him Billy for short." She tells me. The next thing I knew I was pinned against the bed with Logan kissing me like he never had before. Of course things were getting intense when we were interrupted by a knock on the door and a baby crying.  
"I will get the door, you get Billy." I say as I give him a quick kiss and run to the door.  
"Yeah then I will go take a cold shower." I hear him mumble to himself as he picks up Billy.  
"Hey Lilly, Weevs, children" I say as I let them in "So what did we name the children?" I ask them. I soon receive a weird look from my sister  
"I am supposed to name it?" Lilly asked  
"Yeah didn't you read the instructions?" Weevil asks her  
"No. I guess we will go with Amandalyna" Lilly says as she gives me a quick smile.  
"Seriously Lil?" I ask her. Yeah it had been a while but I would never forget that was her favorite when we were little. If she would have gotten away with it she always told her parents she wanted a little sister named Amandalyna.  
"Yes seriously." She replied as she handed me her baby project. "Now mister did you read the instructions what did you name your homework?" she asked Weevil  
"Easy Daniel." Weevil answered without hesitation.  
"Hello people whom I am not speaking to." Logan said as he came in holding Billy with the bottle in his mouth.  
"Okay sweetie these two are in our care now." I say as we all walk further into the pool house. "This is Amandalyna and this is Daniel."  
_

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_While it would be in my brother's fashion to sleep with any girl he got alone in his room it wasn't like me, and thankfully Mac knew that I wouldn't do that to her. But I was enjoying this part. But why do I keep finding myself sitting in a chair across the room watching her sleep. It's not like everyone doesn't know it was her choice to sleep in here rather than Cassie's room. I know she said that it was because of the project I knew it wasn't. She always said she couldn't stand Cassie's room. She always said it was 'to pink' so when she stayed her we would play video games. That's when we were Mac and Cassidy, Just Friends. But now we were Mac and Cassidy the Couple. What's wrong with me. Why can't I just lay there with her. _ I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the baby crying in the room next door. I watch as Mac slowly wakes up and stretches. She gives me a questioning look after she sees it's one in the morning and I am sitting at my computer.  
"Working on some homework." I tell her as she gets up and walks up to me. She quickly gives me a kiss  
"Hopefully your brother has at least boxers on or well covered. I don't think I want that particular imagine in my head" she says as she walks out the door and into Dick's room.  
"Wake up Jerk wad!" I hear her say to my brother.  
I slowly made my way to Dick's bedroom door and leaned up against the door. "So how is parenthood?" I ask the two of them.  
Dick just gives me a sour look and Mac smiles back at me. I realize how cute she is holding that baby with her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head in her PJ that keep ridding up her side every time she moved.  
"You know I have an idea. You are the two sleeping in the same bed. Why don't you two take this as a lesson and birth control and I will get back to sleep." Dick says as the baby stops crying.  
"Next time try to wake up before I get over here." Mac tells him as she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Let's get back to bed I am tired."  
"Okay." I say as we start to walk out of the room. "Oh Dick don't forget we are meeting Logan at the Beach at 7 in the morning to go surfing."  
"Yeah whatever." He says as he rolls back over and throws his pillow at me.

-Veronica's Point of View-  
"Hey Ronnie. I am getting ready to leave." I hear as Logan leans down and kiss my forehead.  
"Okay did Lilly and Weevs ever make it back last night?" I ask him as I rolled over to see all three of the Car seats still lined up on the floor. "I guess not. What time is it?" I asked him.  
"A little before 7. Go back to sleep and meet me at the beach in a little while." He says as he gives me on last quick kiss and head out the door.  
_Okay Veronica you made it through the first night of this project with all three babies. It will all be over soon. And as soon as it is, you can kill your sister. _Just as I am about to fall back a sleep one of the babies starts to cry. "Oh it's actually mine this time" I say kind of upset with my sister.  
"Hey Ronnie!" I hear my sister say as she walks in. "How were the children? She asks as she throws herself onto Logan's bed.  
"Well I will tell you one thing. They are a hell of a form of Birth control." I tell her as I put Billy back into the Car seat.  
"Oh so Logan lost out on a night of sex. Big whoop." She says obviously she didn't have the same problem  
"That's okay you get them tonight. But for now go get your suit we are going to the beach." I tell her.  
"Where is Logan?" Lilly asks realizing that he wasn't there.  
"He went surfing with Dick, Cassidy, and Duncan this morning." I tell her. "We are meeting Meg and Faith in the Lobby at the Neptune Grand to go to breakfast then to the beach.  
"And how are we all fitting in one car?" She asks me "Because Weevs had to work today so we are stuck with…. With, what did he name is project?" She asks me.  
"Daniel?" I tell her as I try to recalculate. "Well I guess you can take your car with Amandalyna and Daniel, and I will take my car with Meg, Faith and Billy."  
"A whatever. Let's go" She yells back as she picks up two of the car seats and walks out toward the car.

-Dicks Point of View-  
"So how is parenthood treating you?" I hear Logan ask me after about an hour of surfing.  
"Like he would know." Cassidy yelled over to answer the question. "Mac had to wake him up every time the baby would cry. Even though it was right next to his bed."  
"Yeah whatever. Beav is just mad because it cut into his love life." I start. "See Mac decided for the better of our project baby that she would sleep in Beav's room last night." Next thing I knew my brother was about to attack me.  
"Shut up Dick!" he said through gritted teeth. "Just because you sleep with any girl that will stay in your bed long enough doesn't mean I do." Cassidy tells me "I am nothing like you Big Brother."  
"Okay now boys don't start fighting." Logan interjects before I have a chance to pounce my brother "You guys had that big old mansion and only one baby, while on the other hand Lilly and Weevil didn't make it home all night and myself and Ronnie ended up 'babysitting' all night." He tells us.  
"I don't even want to her it at all. Your daddy days end at the beginning of 4th period on Tuesday. I have a real baby to take care of remember." Duncan points out.  
"Hey. Speaking of the ladies there they are." Cassidy says as he paddles over to the shore to go meet Cassie and Mac.  
Logan, Duncan and I follow behind him. _Since when has Mac attack been so cute? Oh no dude don't even think it, she is your brothers girl. She is off limits._ I am pulled out of my trance when I hear the baby starting to cry. I quickly put my board down and tell Mac that I will take care of it this time.  
"Oh how sweet." She says. "Where was all this help in the middle of the night when I had to come into your room every hour and a half?"  
"Every hour and a half?" Duncan asked "Okay I have a real baby and she isn't even that bad."  
"Yeah Ms. Houser said that each baby would be programed differently." Mac says. "Sadly I think mine and Dick's child is taking after her father." She says giving me a small smile. "_Oh don't do that Mac"_ I keep thinking.  
"Well you know that mom always regretted getting pregnant with Cassidy and I after what Dick put her through when he was a baby." Cassie tells them  
"Hey I wasn't that bad." I try to defend myself.  
_AN: Okay so I have decided to split Chapter 7 into parts so while the babies were only going to be in one chapter originally they will still be around in Chapter 8. The names for the babies were actually the names for my "babies" when I did this assignment in 8th and 11th grades.


	8. The Senior Citizens

**CHAPTER 8: The Senior Citizens**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

_  
-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_Thankfully the baby didn't cry as much last night, even the times that it did Mac only had to get up once to wake up Dick and seems that I did make it the entire night lying in my bed with Mac. Maybe I am not as messed up as I think I am. _I am suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when Mac stretches next to me and snuggles into me more. _This is actually kind of nice. _  
"Okay I babysat the whole night it's your turn…" Dick said as he came barging into my room. Mac was really out to the world because she didn't even flinch when the door slammed into the wall. "Your fully clothed." He says as he looks at Mac and I. "You really are nothing like me."  
"No Dick I'm not. Now if you don't mind we will be down in a minute. Don't torture Mac by making your face the first thing she sees in the morning." I tell him as he takes Rose and backs out of my room.  
"Alright. But hurry up. We have to be to the Kane's in an hour." He says as he shuts the door and I can hear him start down the stairs.  
"Hey Mackie." I whisper into her ear. "Mac attack it's time to wake up." She starts to stir around a little bit  
"Hey you." She says as she looks up at me "What time is it."  
"About 8 or so." I tell her as a place a soft kiss on her lips. "We got to get up. We have to be to V's in an hour."  
"Okay. But can we just lay here for another couple of minutes. It's kind of nice." She tells me and I realize that I could be like this forever.  
"Sorry no can do Mac attack." I say as I get out of my bed "you can use my shower, I will go over and use Dicks I tell her as I gather my cloths, walk into my bathroom and grab a few things  
"Oh fine. If we must." She says as she uncovers and Starts to get up. "But before you go don't I at least get a small kiss?"  
I lean over like I was going to do it then pull away quickly "Nope hit the showers McKenzie." I say as I walk out the door laughing a little bit out loud.  
"You are so mean Casablancas." She yells after me as she fully stands up as she walks into my bathroom and closes the door.  
_Okay so far so good. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make a relationship with Mac work. But so far everything is going pretty well. Okay so I am not measuring up to Dick's standards. But those are pretty ridicules standards, he was more experienced than most guys our age. Even with the year difference. So I don't think I want to live up to those standards. _As I get out of the shower I forget that I had left my hair gel in my bathroom. I quickly throw on my cloths and listen at my door. _Sounds like the water is still running and I have a new bottle sitting on my desk in my room so I don't even have to go into the bathroom itself. _ I listen for a couple of seconds more and then go in the minute I get through the door and make it to my desk I hear the water turn off. _Great I can't make it over to the door now. _I glance over and notice that Mac's clean clothes are all sitting on my bed. _Please at least have a towel. Don't just walk in here nude._ I quickly decided that I am going to at least let her know I am in here and hand her cloths to her. As I make it to my bed and I am about to grab her cloths the door opens from the bathroom and I turn to see Mac _Well at least she is wrapped in towel._  
"Cassidy!" she said obviously surprised to see me.  
"I am so sorry Mac I forgot my hair gel so I came to get my one off my desk I guess I wasn't quick enough." I explain as I quickly go to grab my hair gel off my desk and leave  
"Cassidy it's okay you just got me off guard." She said as she gave me a small kiss on the check. "Besides it's your room"  
"Well I will leave you to get ready. I will meet you down stairs. Bye." I say before she has a chance to stop me.

-Lilly's Point of View-  
" So remind me again why we volunteer to organize this thing?" I asked Veronica as she took care of Billy.  
"Because it is our duty to the entire senior class?" she tells me as she puts the baby back into his car seat. "Besides we are doing it for Meg. She can't take care of the organizing with Faith."  
"Fine! Good point." I tell her as I hear the doorbell ring. Soon we see the entire Casablancas crew walk into the living room.  
"Where's Logan?" Dick asked as he sit down the car seat that held his and Mac's project baby Rose.  
"He is having a slow start this morning. He should be in soon." Veronica said with a small smirk.  
"What did you wear him out last night Ronnie?" Dick says " Seriously haven't you learned a lesson from Junior over there" he says as he points to Billy.  
"Butt out Dick." I hear Logan walk into the room before Veronica had a chance to hurt Dick for the comment he just made.  
"Okay now we are just waiting for Wallace to get here." I tell them as we hear the door again.  
"So I had to get out of the house and someone has to take her for a minute." Meg says she walks in and hands Faith to the first person that would take her.  
"Come her princess." Logan says as he grabs a hold of Faith's car seat and sits down on the couch to begin taking her out of the seat.  
"What's going no Meg?" Veronica asks as Meg throws herself into the big chair.  
"Would you notice if your brother went missing?" She asked me and Veronica "Because I am about ready to kill him."  
"What did he do?" Dick asked as he took a seat next to Logan and started to play with Faith.  
"Nothing." When she answered that everyone kind of gave her a funny look. "That's the point. Faith needs fed and he's too busy, Faith wakes up sick in the night and he needs to sleep, Faith needs a diaper change and he's running out the door. He does Nothing!"  
"Well do you want to get your mind off of it for a bit and help us figure out the last minute details for the auction on Wednesday night?" I asked her  
"Yes." She answers "how many guys have signed up?" She asked as she began to look at the signup sheet.  
"Well we only have 11 guys signed up. Twelve if you can do without Donut for the night." I tell her.  
"Go for it. Who else do we have." Meg asked as she takes the list and starts to read it out loud. "Logan, Dick, Cassidy, Wallace, Butters…" she stops for a minute and gave us a look  
"We know were not sure how that's going to work either." Veronica tells her as she continues to read "Cole, Luke, Sean, Casey, Caz, and Logan talked to his buddy Connor Larkin into it." She finished.  
"Well if pretty boy goes for as much as I think he will we can go to China and back with the money he pulls in alone." Logan says as he rocks Faith in his arms.  
"Okay so obviously us guys are going to be pulling in a lot of money but what else do you have planned?" Dick asked us.  
"Well our dad has donated a couple of laptops fully loaded with the latest software and a few Ipads." I tell them. "Those things will be given by drawing at the end of the night from raffle sales."  
"I talked to the Cheerleaders and they are donating a quilt." Meg said. "Right Cassie?"  
"Yes. Matter of fact I have to head over to Shelly's house. We are finishing it today." Cassie says as Wallace walks into the room. "Hi Wallace. I have to go I will see you later." She says as she gives him a quick kiss and walks out the door.  
"Okay then." Wallace said as he walked into the living room and sat down. "I don't know how I can keep up with that girl."

-Dick's Point of View-  
_Finally it's Tuesday. No more babies, no more having to see Mac everyday nearly all day. Maybe then I can get her out of my head. Now I just have to make it until after lunch.  
_"Hey Dick. You ready to get rid of me yet?" Mac asked as she walked into our third period class. What was I going to tell her. _'Yeah Mac. I think I am starting to fall for you and I am going to miss you like crazy' screw that Not going there I mean Cassidy is cool but I think if I started hitting on his girl he wouldn't be too happy.  
_"I don't know Mac I have gotten to you being at the house all the time. I know Cassidy is going to miss you. I know he has grown used to having to share his bed. That's for sure." I tell her trying to get her away from me.  
"Whatever Dick." She said with a small smile. "You know you are going to miss me." She said as she walked back to sit next to Veronica.  
_** LUNCH**_

"So are you ready to get rid of the kid?" I asked Logan as we sat at the table eating lunch.  
"Kind of. But I have grown used to having it around. It's going to be weird when it's gone." I give him a funny look "Okay I am not saying I want one right away but I think that being a parent kind of suits me"  
"Hear that Ronnie?" I say as I see her and Mac walking up. "Logan is ready to have a baby." I tell her with a small smile.  
"Sorry dear… I am not." Veronica tells Logan as she gives him a small kiss. "Maybe in a few years."  
" I know I will be happy when I can go back to being my normal Lilly self." Lilly says as she sits down. "I mean I am totally not ready for parenthood."  
"Cassidy what do you think?" I ask my little brother. "I mean you were with me and Mac through this whole project you ready to have a rug rat of your own?"  
"No Dick I think I will pass. I just pray that we don't have that assignment next year." He says as he takes the car seat from Mac so she can sit down  
"Well we only have another 10 minutes before class starts." Mac says. "So before we end this Dick I just want to say thank you for being such a great Father to my baby." She says to me half joking. _I have to play cool for no one will figure out what's going on._ I am pulled out of my daze when the baby starts to cry. " I will take her" for what I am thinking is the last time.  
"Thanks Dick." Mac tells me as she hands me the electronic bottle to stop the crying.  
Five minutes later Mac is packing the car seat and everything else while I care Rose as we walk into class.  
"Well I am happy to see all of the babies are in one piece." Ms. Houser says as she collects everyone's papers and Babies from the project. As she quickly checks the sensory boxes she announces. "4 passes and 1 Fail." Everyone starts looking around wondering who had the fail baby. "Madison and Corny you fail with an outstanding 37 neglects and 29 abuses." She says as she gives the pair a sour look. "The best score goes to the pair that had the hardest baby to manage." She says. "Ms. McKenzie and Mr. Casablancas 0 neglects and 0 abuses." You have received a perfect score on this portion of the assignment. Congratulations." She keeps babbling on but I tune her out and start thinking about how great of a team Mac and I make. Who would have ever guessed it.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_Alright so at first I was slightly worried about this auction idea that the girls had come up with. I mean what girls would be stupid enough to buy a date with guys? Well to answer my question I guess quite a few. Granted a couple of us went pretty high, but that was only because our girlfriends were trying to win the bid. Mac for instance I was bought for 12 hundred. Okay granted I technically bought myself seeing as Mac borrowed the extra 700 hundred from me. But that's alright. I wouldn't want to be stuck with any of the other mindless twits in our school. _  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Lilly?" I hear Weevil come up behind us.  
"What?" I hear her reply. "I bought Dick to save him from all of the other girls." I hear reply.  
"Technically you didn't really save him because no one would bid on him." I interject.  
"Not helping Beaver!" She turns to yell at me. "Weevil you didn't want to participate in the auction so therefore I had to buy someone. I mean I am the organizer of the event."  
"Whatever Lilly." Weevil says as he starts to walk off. In true Lilly fashion she was chasing after him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She yells at him."  
"That means we are done. I am tired of all of the crap you pull." He yells as he gets on his motorcycle and drives off.  
"So does that change the plans for tonight?" I hear my brother come up behind us  
"Yes it does." Lilly replies. The next thing I knew Lilly had catapulted toward my brother and started kissing him. I wish I had a camera on me or even my phone, because the look on my brother's face was priceless.  
"So," I say turning to talk to my sister. "Where is everyone else?"  
"I think that they went into the offices to lock up the all the money we earned." She tells me as she wraps her arm around my waist as we start to walk toward the building. "So you mad that you had to pay for yourself?"  
"Honestly no." If Mac hadn't won the bidding I would have been stuck with Angie all night and I really wouldn't have been happy." I tell her as we walk into the office  
"How much did we make?" Cassie asked Veronica as she went over to Wallace "Will it be enough?"  
"Oh yeah it will be enough, but we lost out in the vote." Mac tells us "Everyone other than our friends voted to go to Catalina for the trip."  
"Where did you guys want to go?" I asked my girlfriend as I sit down next to her  
"We wanted to go to Magic Mountain." Veronica tells me "But now I am not so sure." As I give her a look of confusion Logan explains "The only reason Ronnie and Mac wanted to go to Magic Mount ion was so they could try to push Madison out of the rides when they were as high in the air as possible."  
"Well then I think that it's a good thing that you didn't win the vote." I tell them, and then I turned my focus toward Mac "because I wouldn't want to have to figure out how to break you out of jail when you were arrested, and I think I would miss you too much." I finish as I kiss Mac on the check.  
"Okay but seriously how much did we earn?" Cassie says "I just want to know if this is a good strategy for next year when Cassidy and I are the seniors and trying to raise money."  
"About 20,000." Logan says as he turns to look at us. "But I say forget the senior trip, let's go on our own."  
"Where you thinking about Logan?" Wallace asked  
"Well Cassidy do you guys still have access to your dad's yacht?" He asked me.  
"Um… Yeah?" I tell him not sure where he's going with this "What are you thinking about Echolls?"  
"I say we all take out the yacht and go on or own sea adventure." He replies.  
"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Cassie asked as she looked back and forth between all of the seniors in the room.  
"Not really, the reason that we didn't want to go on the Senior Trip is because we didn't want to be stuck with Madison and Angie and several other people all day." Veronica says.  
"So going on our own trip with our friends would be completely different." Mac says. I can see she was really starting to get on board with this idea.  
"I think Dick would like that idea as well." Cassie says  
"Where is Dick?" Logan asked us. "I haven't seen him for a while."  
"Well last we saw him he was in a Major lip lock with your sister." I say as I look at Veronica.  
"What?" She looked at me confused. "Why Lilly would be kissing your brother?"  
"Because Weevil broke up with her when he found out she bought Dick at the auction." Cassie tells her.  
"Oh great." I hear Veronica say as Logan's phone ring.  
"Hello." He says as he answers his phone. "Good Evening Mr. Lavoie." We all have that look of why Aaron's Lawyer is calling Logan. "Well thank you for letting me know. Bye."  
"What's going on?" Veronica asked with a look of concern. "What did he want?"  
"Well he was calling to let me know that my father has been granted a retrial." Logan said with nearly no emotion in his face.  
"What?" we all here Lilly say as she walks in the door with Dick.**  
**_AN: There is Chapter 8. Thank you everyone that has been reading and those that have added this to their story alert. I am happy to know that people are reading. The idea for the Boy Toy Auction comes from One Tree Hill.


	9. The Innoccence of Love

**CHAPTER 9: The Innocence of Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*  
-So this chapter is kind of like 2.21 "Happy Go Lucky" This starts right after the end of last Chapter

-Lilly's Point of View-  
"When?" was all I was able to say. I can't believe that they are actually granting him a retrial. I mean technically it was consensual but I wasn't in my right mind at the time. Plus everything he did to Logan. He should be rotting in prison. Plus why did we have to get the call tonight. I was really ready to enjoy my evening but instead of us all going on our different dates we were now sitting around the dining room table at my house trying to figure out what was going on. So it really didn't concern anyone but me, Logan, and Ronnie but our friends wanted to be there for us. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Veronica's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" she answered. "Oh hey Cliff…. Yeah we heard…. Mr. Lavoie called Logan….. Oh great I was kind of expecting it…. Yeah thanks Cliff. Bye."  
"So what's going on?" Cassie asked her as she hung up her phone.  
"I don't want to do this again." Veronica said to Logan not really hearing Cassie's question.  
"What did Cliff have to tell you?" he asked her.  
"Well where he is my lawyer on record they let him know about the retrial." She started. "But they also told him that there is a very high chance that I will have to testify against your dad again." She said. I already know why she is worried. How could she not be after how we treated her last time?  
"Veronica we aren't going to turn our backs on you." I tell her. "It won't happen again."  
"No, I understand that you have to do this." Logan tells her. "I could never be mad about it again. The last year without him has been the best year of my life."  
"I just don't want you both to hate me. I don't want any of you to hate me." She says. I now realize that when we turned on her last time, everyone at this table except Mac and Wallace went against her as well.  
"Not going to be happening Ronnie." I hear Dick speak up "You will forever be stuck with us. We aren't going to leave you now."  
"Thanks Dick. That really means a lot." She says. "Okay then I guess that I better start getting prepared to go against the great and powerful Aaron Echolls again."

-Mac's Point of View-  
"This trial is messing everyone up." I tell Cassidy as we sit out in the drive way at my house. "I don't think I have ever seen Veronica so out of it before."  
"I have." He says barely loud enough for me to hear him. "Let's not think about it now" he tells me as he tightens his grip on my hand.  
"Well can we talk about how much I am going to miss you?" I ask him as I lean of the seat and start to kiss him. I guess things start getting to heated for him because he pulls away quickly.  
"Okay Mac attack you have to go. It's past your curfew." He tells me. "And as much as I love this we don't want your parents to get upset."  
"Alright." I say kind of confused. "Well I am still going to miss you tonight. I have kind of gotten used to you being next to me when I wake up."  
"I know what you mean. I will see you in a few hours?" he asked.  
"Yeah exactly 7 hours." I tell him as I look at my watch and see it's midnight. I give him another quick kiss and get out of his car. As he pulls out of the drive I start to wonder if there is something wrong with me.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_You really have to get a hold of yourself Cassidy. I mean you can say that you are nothing like Dick all you want but even after 3 months of dating and even sharing a bed for 6 nights, most teenage boys don't push away their girlfriends. You know it's not because of her curfew. It's your fault you are messed up. _"Shut up!" I yell out load in my car. I have to stop thinking about this so much. Mac doesn't seem too worried about it. "Oh great, I guess the party is here tonight." I notice that Logan's SUV is in the driveway.  
"Hey Logan." I say as I walk into the house. At least it's just Logan and he doesn't even seem to be getting drunk just sitting there. "Not that I care, but why are you hanging out on our couch when you have a full pool house to yourself?"  
"I had to get away from the house. I couldn't stay in the pool house tonight anyway. Too much like the one at my old house. You know the one where my father used to take Lilly." He replies.  
"I see. So where's Dick?" I asked just assuming that he caught ride home with Logan when I didn't see his truck in the drive.  
"Well you see he and Lilly were making out pretty heavily when I left." Logan tells me. "It would seem that he has taken a page right out of my father's hand book and is getting involved with Lilly."  
"Dick and Lilly?" I say slightly confused. "I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming. Anyway you know where everything is. I am going to bed. Later Logan." I say as I run up the stairs to my room.

-Veronica's Point of View-  
Oh there is Logan. I say to myself as I pulled into the parking lot at the school.  
"Hey you." I say to him as I park next to his SUV. "Where were you this morning?" I ask as I give him a quick kiss  
"I spent the night at Dick's." He said. "I couldn't be in the pool house last night and I just needed to get away."  
"That's funny because when I went to get a pair of jeans out of Lilly's closet this morning I found Dick in all his glory in my sister's bed." I tell him as I can see his face cringe.  
"Oh joy. That had to be awkward." He tells me as he grabs my books from me and we start to walk toward the door.  
"Hey Logan have you seen Dick this morning?" Cassidy came up to ask Logan. "I went to wake him up this morning and he wasn't there. "  
"I think I can answer that for you Beaver." I tell him. "Your brother was naked in my sister's bed this morning." I can see the look on his face go from disgust to laugher in the matter of just a few seconds.  
"Oh so all of his fantasies have come true." I hear Cassidy mumble under his breath.  
"What fantasies?" I ask not too sure I want to know.  
"He's had a thing for Lilly for years. I think it was because he could never get her. "He tells us as he starts to laugh for real this time.  
"What's so funny?" Mac comes up and asked as she slips her hand into Cassidy's. "Am I missing something?"  
"I found Dick naked in Lilly's bed this morning." I say between fits of laughter. "And Beaver was just telling us that it was one of Dick's life goals."  
"Your brother really is shallow?" Mac asked as she too started to laugh uncontrollably.  
"Anyway on a saner note." Mac starts. "We better get to the class before we end up in the principal's office."  
"Oh about the plans did we decide we are going to take the Yacht for our senior trip." I ask just to get my mind off of everything else.  
"I didn't really get a chance to talk to Dick about it but what the heck, Beaver you could give us permission." Logan says as he turns to Cassidy. "I mean it's your family's yacht so you have just as much power over it at Dick."  
"Sure why not." He replies just as the bell rings and we all went off in our different ways.

-Logan's Point of View-  
_Just another couple of hours and this will all be over. _I sit in the courthouse thinking this over and over again. I can't believe that the courts actually allowed a retrial for him. _There is no way that they are going to release him._ I don't know what's more painful, having to see him again or having to watch Veronica go through testifying again. We had a long talk about it last night when we couldn't sleep. I actually made it back to the pool house and I was about to doze off when I heard her sneak in.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"You still awake?" I hear her ask as she slips into my bed.  
"Yep." I tell her "Can't sleep, I keep thinking about what we are going to be going through tomorrow."  
"Logan I wish you didn't have to be there. I don't know if I am going to be able to handle it when you have to tell them again all of the things that he did to you." I hear her say I can tell by her voice that she is starting to cry.  
"It will be okay. It's in the past. All that's left of that time now are the bitter memories." I say.  
"Yeah and these." She says as she runs her fingers over different scars on my arms and chest. "Like this scar from when he would decide to use you to put out cigarettes." she mumbles as I feel a tear fall onto the tiny half-moon scar where my dad had burned me with a cigarette when I was 8. I roll over onto my side to look at her. I had to get her to calm down. If she completely lost it I wouldn't be able to stop myself from being even more pissed at my father when I saw him tomorrow. "Or all of these" she says as she sits up and leans over me and runs her hand down my back. Stopping to feel every scar from the beatings I would receive. Before what I knew what was happening she was on the other side of me and started to kiss every scar down my back. "I wish that I could take away all the pain that you ever experienced at his hands." She tells me.  
"Veronica you aren't responsible for how abusive my father was to me." I Say as I roll over to look at her.  
"No but if it weren't for me you would never have to face him in court." She says as I wipe a tear from her face.  
"Ronnie, if it weren't for you there is no telling how much more abuse I could have taken. I was getting to the point that I would fight back when he came after me. Who's to say that he wouldn't have completely cracked and killed me?" I point out. I know the minute the words leave my mouth that it was the worst thing I could say. She would never be able to fall asleep now. So I do the only thing I can think of. I wrap my arms around her small frame and just let her cry it out. "I love you Veronica. You have saved me in more ways than you will ever know." I tell her as I kiss her forehead. "You know that right?"  
_**END FLASHBACK  
**_I know that she is up there telling the truth and doing what she has to, because in her mind this was protecting me and Lilly. I know that she has to pull courage from everywhere she could. When they asked her about why she had confronted my father, offering to have sex with him to I almost lost it. _What the hell does he think he's doing? What is that going to prove? He's on trial for statutory rape and now he's say that Veronica came to him._ I was starting to lose my temper and Dick and Lilly could tell because the next thing I know Lilly reaches over and grabs my fist and just holds my hand. I know going off on him in a court full of people wasn't going to prove anything and would probably just help him in his case. I am pulled from my thoughts as I hear the judge pound the gavel and announce that court would resume when the verdict was announced.  
"You did great Ronnie." I tell her as she meets us in the Hall outside the courtroom. "Are you okay?"  
"No." She tells me. I know that she is not only thrown by what the lawyer asked her but also because of our conversation from last night.  
"Hey V you did great." I hear Lilly say as she grabs a hold of her hand. "We will get through this. I promise."  
"You don't actually think that they would release him?" Dick asks "Do you?"  
"We can always hope not." Lilly says. "I think that the streets of Neptune are safer without him."  
"As much as I would like to believe that the jury in there is honest, they're not." I point out. "I mean how would you like to be on the jury that releases the famed movie star Aaron Echolls. No I think sadly as much as I enjoy the money and the glam of being the son of a super star. It's going to be the same thing that gets him out of jail."  
"Excuse me the jury is back with the verdict." I hear the bailiff peek around the door to let us all know.  
"Well here goes nothing." Veronica says as she grabs my hand and we make our way back into the courtroom.  
"On the counts of Child abuse reported after the fact we find: Not Guilty." I hear the first judgment read and I already know that my sleazy father is going to walk.  
"On the count of statutory rape__we find: Not Guilty" and with than my father is a freeman once again. As he is shaking hands with his lawyer I already know that this isn't going to be good. We all get up and walk out of the courthouse. I start to wonder where is he going to go _I sold the house. I sold all of his stuff I could get my hands on. _Before we make it all the way out of the courthouse I feel someone grab my arm. I automatically know who it is.  
"Let go of me." I turn to my father. A free man for less than 5 minutes and he is already got his hands on me.  
"No I think that you and I are going to have a talk about lying." He tells me as he tries to pull me from Veronica. Before I can comprehend what is happening Veronica has pulled my arm away from him and is on the attack.  
"You have no right to touch him. He maybe your son by blood but the minute you got locked up he became an Emancipated minor and is now 18. So I suggest you don't ever put your hands on him again." She said to him and then she started to walk away pulling me with her. "Come on."  
We don't make it far before he has ahold of Veronica's arm and is starting to drag her back. "You don't talk to me like that you little bitch. I don't…." he didn't have a chance to finish because the next thing I knew he was on the ground after Lilly used the Taser on him.  
"You keep your grimy hands off of my sister you bastard." I hear Lilly yell as I see my father stand up  
"You used to let me have my hands all over you Lilly. You were such a perfect little Slut" he said and then was on the ground again. This time from Dick serving him with a punch. Before he got up again we were all in my Xterra and began to drive away._**  
**__  
-Duncan's Point of View-  
"I will be right back. "I tell Meg as I run out of the room and toward the elevator. "I am going to go see if the mail has gotten to the front desk yet."  
We had been living in the Grand for a few months now and I were both starting to get used to its benefits. Just as the elevator opened I see someone I had hoped to never see out of jail again.  
"Well hello Duncan." I hear him say coldly. "I didn't realize that you were staying here."  
"Yeah my girlfriend, my daughter and I are living here. Why are you here Mr. Echolls?" I ask I knew the trail had been today but I couldn't make it because Faith and Meg both seemed to have the stomach bug this morning so I had chosen to stay home and take care of my girls. I hadn't heard from Logan all morning so I just had assumed that everything went well. Or he hasn't had a chance to call yet.  
"Oh I heard that you had a baby." He said acting like nothing had ever happened. "Do you have any pictures of her?"  
"We aren't doing this. I asked you why you were here." I said starting to get angry.  
"Well seeing as I have no house left because my son decided to sale it I need a place to stay." He answered me. Before I can even think I get back on the elevator and rush up to the Pent House. I bust open the door to the room and quickly start gathering things.  
"Duncan what's wrong?" She asks from the bedroom door holding Faith. "Duncan." She says my name again.  
"He's going to be living here. We have to get you and Faith away from here. It's not safe." I tell her knowing that I am not making much sense.  
"Duncan!" She yells as she grabs my arm with her free hand. "What's going on? Who is going to be living here?"  
"I just ran into Aaron Echolls in the lobby, they released him." I say as I see her start to understand what I am talking about.  
"I'll call the guys and see if they can get over here and help us move back in with your sisters." She says as she puts Faith in her playpen and walks into the bedroom.  
"I'm not going to let him hurt you sweetie." I tell my daughter as I kneel down next to the playpen. "Daddy won't let him near you."

AN okay so there is chapter 9. Chapter 10 should be a little lighter and not so serious.


	10. A Trip Around the Globe

**CHAPTER 10: A Trip Around the Globe**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*  
AN: Half way through what I have planned for this story. Everyone please review and let me know if what you think.  
_

-Dick's Point of View-  
"Beav, Cas I am getting ready to leave." I yelled up to my younger siblings. "We are leaving from the dock at 9:30 and should be back around maybe 6 or 7." I knew that they were upset with me because I was getting out of school for the day and they had to go still. I told them that it was an advantage being a senior and they would get their turn next year. Yeah they weren't having it. I think it also has something to do with the fact that both Wallace and Mac were going to be with me and everyone else out on the yacht today and so they were also without their lovers for the day also. _Oh Mac._ Why couldn't I get her out of my mind? I thought for sure that after Lilly and I had hooked up the other night that I would forget Mac, but no such luck.  
"You know Dick you could just call and get us out of school for the day." Cassie came down the stairs giving me her best 'you know you want to' look.  
"Not happening Cassie." I tell her. I was still trying get used to this being responsible thing down, but even I knew that it wasn't good idea to allow my little sister to skip school to go on a boat trip. "Besides I am out the door now." I said as I hear Logan honk the horn on his SUV "Go to school. Both of you." I say looking back and notice Cassidy coming down the stairs.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
"You know we don't technically need him to get out of going to school today." I tell Cassie as soon as I see Dick and Logan pulling out of the drive.  
"What do you mean?" Of course we need him. How else are we going to get out of going to school today?" She asked me.  
"Oh how naive you are my dear sweet Cassie." I say as I pull out a zip drive. "This is the answer to our problem."  
"How?" she looks even more confused. "What good is a zip drive going to do."  
"See the thing about me being a genius and also dating a computer whiz like Mac is that this little old zip drive contains the files needed to break into the school records and make sure that we are excused from all of our classes without anyone raising an eyebrow." I tell her as I walk over to my laptop and open the files.  
"Oh… I knew I loved you for a reason Big Brother." She says as she runs off.  
"Were you going?" I ask her as she disappears up the stairs.  
"I am getting my suit and anything else I think I might need for the day. You want me to grab you some board shorts and stuff out of your room?" she yells back.  
"If you would please. I will work on this while you do that." I tell her as I work on getting us excused from school for the day. _It is 8:45. Just enough time to make it down to the pier. _ "Hurry up Cassie. We only have fifteen minutes to beat Dick to the Yacht. We will hide until they sit sail. No one will go down until after they launch so we can just hang out down there until then.  
"Okay I have everything we could possible need. And hopefully anything we have forgotten someone else that didn't have 5 minutes to pack will have. Let's go." She says as she throws me a bag and runs out the door and to my car.  
"Okay so if we park where no one will see my car we should be fine." I said once we got to the pier. "Hurry up. We only have a minute before they will be her." I tell her as we rush off and sneak onto our father's yacht.  
-10 minutes later-  
"I will be right back" I hear Mac yell. _Oh no she is coming down here. Why? What are you doing Mac.?  
_"I can't believe that you forgot your suit. Cassie should have some extra ones down there." I hear Dick yell back. Cassie and I look back and forth between each other and dart to hide.  
"What cupboard?" I hear her yell back up to Dick  
"Um the third on the left." He yells back.  
_Crap. I am hiding in that cupboard. Why do I keep getting put in this situation? _As she opens the cupboard I give her a small smile and shush her quickly.  
"Did you find what you need Mac?" Dick yells a minute later.  
"Yeah I did." She says with a big smile across her face.  
"Okay we are launching now." He yells again.  
"What are you doing here?" She asks me in a soft whisper. "Come out Cassie I know you are here to."  
"Hey Mac attack." Cassie says as she steps out of the bathroom. "We wanted to go to." Cassie explains.  
"You didn't use the files did you?" She looks at me. I just give her a sly smile and hand her a swim suit.  
"You would look great in this one." I say handing her a royal blue bikini. She glances at it and gives me a look like she wanted something with a little more fabric. "I have some extra board shorts in the top drawer." She quickly grabs the suit and gets out a pair of my board shorts that match and goes into the bathroom to change.  
"I will go up first. Wait about 3 or 4 minutes before you guys come up." She tells us as she makes her way up to the top deck.  
"Well she didn't seem to upset." Cassie says as she steps back out from the bathroom after she changed. "You're turn." She said as she pointed to the bathroom.  
"No I don't think she minded too much." I tell her. "Are you ready to go up? I ask returning from the bathroom. As we make our way up the stairs I can hear them all starting to talk.  
"Wow Mac Attack. If Cassidy were here I think he'd like your choice of swimwear." I hear Dick say. I can only imagine the look on her face after that comment.  
"You know Dick I think you're right." I say as Cassie and I make our way toward them. I wrap my arms around Mac wait and give her a soft kiss on the shoulder.  
"What the hell are you two doing here? I made it very clear that you were to go to school." Dick replied trying to sound pissed but we all knew that he couldn't. I give him a look and he says. "What did I expect? When has anyone ever told you two no. Here" He said as he handed me a beer and Cassie a hard lemonade.  
"So I think we should play a game." Logan says. "what do you all think?"  
"Well what do you have in mind?" Dick asks.  
"I vote we don't play 'I never' because we don't need to be completely plastered and on the open sea." I hear Veronica suggest.  
"We could always play poker." I hear Dick suggest. But before anyone else can speak up Logan and Weevil are disagreeing "Why not?" Dick asked confused.  
"Oh they are just afraid that they would lose… again." Veronica says with a small smirk on her face.  
"See Dick the thing is, Ms. Ronnie here is a bit of a card shark." Logan explains as he pulls Veronica back toward him.  
"How about we play a modified version of Strip poker." Lilly suggests  
"What are you think Lil?" I ask her as she grabs a deck of cards and we start to play.

-Cassie's Point of View-  
"Let's stop here for a while." I ask Dick. "I want to swim."  
"Okay, everyone good with that?" Dick yelled back.  
"Yeah I could use a swim. Maybe it would cool me off." Veronica says as she gives Logan a small grin. By the end of the game most of the guys were down to near nothing. With Lilly's plan to have us in teams we decided boys against girls. So the losing team would have to take turns losing an item of clothing. Veronica was better than any of us knew and out play the boys a majority of the time.  
"Okay let's drop here for a while." Dick yells back. As he pulls off his shirt and does a back flip off the side of the boat.  
"You know Weevil, I don't think I have ever seen you in swim trunks." Veronica said as she shimmed off her shorts and took off her tank top.  
"Yeah you know I am not big on it but I am hoping Lilly and I can work things out." Weevil tells her as he jumps off the side.  
"Cassidy you have to get more sun you are the whitest white boy I have ever seen." Wallace tells Cassidy as he helps me down to the jump deck on the back of the boat.  
"Ha Ha. Very funny Wallo." Cassidy says as he grabs Mac's hand. "Will you jump with me?" Cassidy asks her  
"You Jump I Jump Jack." She says as she quotes one of our favorite episodes of _Gilmore Girls. _She grabs Cassidy's hand and the jump off the end of the boat and into the water. Before I could comprehend what was happening Wallace had a hold of me by the waist and we were going over the edge.  
"Wallace!" I yell at him as we submerged from the water. We were all laughing and having fun so about 20 minutes later, I took this opportunity to pull Wallace back up onto the boat and down to the rooms while everyone was in the water. "So I need to talk to you about something."  
"What's up babe?" he asks as he grabs a beach towel and wraps us into it together.  
"Well before you freak out I am not 100% sure yet. But I am late." I tell him he gives me a look and I realize that maybe he didn't get it.  
"Late? What are you talking about Cassie?" He says with a small laugh  
"Late as in my period is late." I tell him hoping now that he would get it.  
" Oh no… no… no… Cassie are you trying to tell me you think you're pregnant?" Wallace asked as he barely got the words out of his mouth.  
Before I have time to even respond I see my two brothers launch toward Wallace.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
"Come on Mac attack. Let's go see if we can find a first aid kit." I tell her when I notice that she is bleeding pretty heavily from the scrap she just got from the ladder on the back of the yacht.  
"What's up?" Dick asked as he saw us coming back onto the boat and noticed Mac's leg. "What happened?"  
" I am clumsy and fell up the ladder and cut my leg." Mac explains "I am fine."  
"Where is the first aid kit?" I ask my brother.  
"Down in the rooms I think." He says "here let me help you." He said as he puts Mac's arm around his shoulders so she could balance on both of us. When we got to the stairs we realize that we all can't fit down the stairs like this so I go to pick up Mac to pick her up but Dick beat me to it.  
"Hang on Mac attack." He says as he picks her up bridal style and carries her down the stairs. When we get to the bottom he puts her down and we continue walking the way we were before. We quickly go to looking for the first aid kit after we sat her down on the bed. All of a sudden we realize that we aren't alone down here. We hear Cassie and Wallace talking. _Well at least Dick isn't completely freaking out. _Or at least that's what I thought until I heard what they were talking about. Before I knew what had hit me I was going throw the room divider and had my hands around Wallace's neck. I can hear Mac and Cassie yelling at me and Dick trying to pull me off of him but at the same time trying to get a piece of him also.  
" I know I didn't hear that right Wallo." I said fuming as Cassie got us separated. "What were you thinking Cassandra!" I yelled at her.  
"Cassidy calm down please." I could hear Mac, she was upset. I could tell just by the tone in her voice.  
"Mac what's wrong. Is it your leg is it hurting more?" I asked as I went to hug her and she pulled away and tried to run away.  
"Mac what is it?" I asked as I caught her as she was about to fall.  
"I have never seen you like that." She said and I realized that I had scared her. I have never shown her that side of me before. It was something I hid well. It was one thing that I didn't have to deny that I was like Dick. If I was upset enough or someone was threating my family I attacked.  
"I am so sorry Mac attack." I say as I try and calm her down." I am sorry that you had to see that. " I apologize to her. "Are you okay Wallace?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah I am okay." Wallace said. "I understand you two are protective of Cassie but can we please not kill me."  
"You guys it's not like if I am pregnant that it's all Wallace's fault" Cassie points out to us. "Besides I am only about a week late so It could be a false alarm. So can we please just keep this between us for now?"  
"Yeah." Mac tells her as she slips her hand into mine. I can tell she is really trying but that she is also a bit scared.  
"Dick?" Cassie asks to see if he would agree to the terms  
"You are going to the Doctor tomorrow. No questions. And if you are pregnant then we will sit down, you, me and Wallace and talk about it." Dick says. "I guess I am really getting a test in responsibility."  
I guess Wallace thinks it's a good time to joke around with Dick because the next think I knew Wallace made some little comment and I had to hold my brother back again. I am just regretting letting Mac see me that upset. I feel so bad for scaring her.  
_An. Well here's the next chapter. R&R


	11. Forever in Your Arms

**CHAPTER 11: Forever in Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

-Lilly's Point of view-  
"Oh how much do you love me Donut?" I ask my little brother as he and Meg were getting ready for Prom.  
"Very much." He replies. "Thanks Lil for watching Faith tonight so Meg and I can have one last night of normal."  
"Well it's the least I could do." I tell him. "After all of the drama at the last dance I don't think I can handle another dance like it."  
"Yeah I am kind of happy I missed the last one. From what I hear Dick went postal and it wasn't pretty." Duncan says to me as he walks up to have me tie his tie. It matched Meg's dress perfectly the light purple. I knew he and Logan weren't happy about me insisting on them matching their date's dresses. Logan had told me he was just happy that Ronnie's dress wasn't pink.  
"Yeah trust me dude. It was bad." Logan says as he comes out straighten his tux coat. "But I am worried this one won't be much better." We all looked back and forth between each other knowing that he was referring to the drama from the trip.  
"Just stay out of their way." I tell them. "I don't want to have to come pick up any of you in jail."

-Mac's Point of View-  
_I was really starting to get concerned. I mean Cassidy and I have been dating for almost 5 months and nothing seemed to be progressing. I didn't feel comfortable talking to Meg about it and it would be really awkward to talk to Cassie about why her brother didn't seem to want to be intimate with me. So that left Ronnie. She would be able to give me the advice I was looking for.  
_"Hey Veronica, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask as I pull her away from Meg and Cassie and took her into the other room. We were all over at the Kane's getting ready for prom  
"What's up Mac Attack?" She asked as she sat down on the bed across from me.  
"Well I want you to know that I need your honest opinion her because I seriously am starting to think that there is something wrong with me." I start, she gives me an off the wall look and I know what she is thinking. 'What possibly could she be talking about?' "Um usually when you've been dating a teenage boy for I don't know say 6 months…. Things start to get more… intimate?" I ask her.  
"Yes. For the average teenage boy six months sounds about right, for a 09er boy it's more like 6 weeks." She said obviously joking but then quickly realized that I was being serious.  
"Okay. So there must be something wrong with me." I tell her. "Especially considering the boy in question isn't only an 09er but also the younger brother of the biggest player in school."  
"Mac are you saying that Cassidy hasn't tried anything?" She asked. "I mean didn't you stay in his bed for the break a while back when we had the baby project?"  
"Yeah I did." I told her. "I mean I even walked out of the bathroom one morning in only a towel and nothing. He apologized and bolted out of the room like he was on fire. There must be something wrong with me."  
"No, you're perfect." She tells me. "Maybe he wants to wait because he's seen all the problems sex has caused his brother."  
"Yeah maybe." I say as we walk back into the other room to get our dresses on.  
"He obviously cares about you Mac attack." She says as she is obviously trying to make me feel better. She had a point. After the scene on the boat he had insisted that he be the one to pay for my dress and to get my nails and hair done. He had even offered to go with me shopping. I told him that it would be fine and I would just get his tie to match. Maybe it was just my imagination. Cassidy Loved me. What was I worrying about?

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_I was so happy to see that Mac's dress hadn't been pink at least that was a plus for the evening.  
_"Here Beaver" I hear Dick yells as he throws something at me. "Have fun tonight." As I look down to see he had thrown me a box of condoms. "I don't want to have to worry about another pregnancy in this family." _Great so even my brother was thinking I should get laid tonight, but I am not sure if I am ready.  
_"I am leaving are you sure you aren't going?" I ask Dick  
"Yeah I don't want the drama. I have too much on my mind. Do me a favor send me a Picture of Cassie in her dress?" He asks me as he sits down on the couch with a bottle of bear and a bowl of popcorn  
"Can do." I tell him as I walk out the door. We are all meeting at the Kane's and then the Limo is taking us from there. I am worried about what Mac is expecting for tonight. I don't think that she would fall into the clichés of prom. I know she wouldn't. I pull up to the Kane's and get out of my car and walk to the door.  
"Hey Beaver. Lilly says as she opens the door with Faith on one hip.  
"Hey Lil. Hi Faith." I say as I tickle the baby a little bit before I walk in "So who are we waiting for?"  
"You. The guys are all in the living room." Lilly says as she leads me into the living room where I see Duncan, Logan, and Wallace  
"Okay girls!" I hear Lilly yell up the stairs at the girls to come down. The first to descend down the stairs is Ronnie. She looked wonderful in her dress and I can see Logan's face gleam. Following Ronnie was Meg. She seemed to look like an angel in her purple dress and I was starting to get nervous. Next was Cassie, I was happy to see that her dress this time was floor length. I know Dick will be happy to see that when I send him the picture. Last was my Mackie. She looked perfect. With her hair pinned back away from her face with it curled. I had sent Cassie with our grandmother's pearls and asked her to give them to Mac to wear as I see the pearl set I know that she's the closest thing I will ever see to an angel. After everything I have done. She was the only angel I would ever know. I am pulled from my trance when Mac stands in front of me.  
"Hey Cassidy." She says in a way that makes me want to melt. "Do you like my dress?" why does she seem so worried today.  
"You look beautiful Mac." I say as I slip her corsage on to her wrist. We are pulled out of our gaze when Lilly insisted on taking pictures of all of us.  
45 minutes later we were all getting out of the limo and walking into the Neptune Grand. At least the school sprung to have it held somewhere other than the high school. An 2 hours later we had eaten and were finally headed to Dance.  
"Are you having a good a good time Mac?" I ask her as we go toward the drink table.  
"Yeah. Um, you care to dance?" Mac whisper's in my ear as we made our way past the photo booth. I nod at her and we make our way out to the dance floor.  
"So I was just wondering Cassidy. What's wrong with me?" She asks as we hold onto each other tight. Right now she can't see my face, which might be a good thing. I already know what she is talking about but I don't want to face it yet. So I play dumb and ask her what she is reefing to.  
"What are you talking about Mac?" she pulls back a little and looks me in the eye. "I mean what have I been doing wrong?" She asks me.  
"Nothing you're perfect." I tell her realizing that my issues with being intimate had made her feel like there was something wrong with her.  
"Well then why do you never want to do… you know stuff?" She asks as she seems slightly embarrassed about the question.  
"So this is about sex?" I ask trying to defer some of the conversation away from the subject of sex.  
"Yes and no. It's not only sex Cassidy. We have been dating for 6 months and we haven't even really gotten to first base. Those six nights I stayed at your house in your bed you barely touched me. Even when we were asleep. That morning that I came out of the bath room in just the towel. You ran like I you were on fire. I am just worried you aren't attracted to me." She tells me.  
"Oh no Mac I am. It is just I am not my brother. There are more important things in a relationships other than sex." I tell her. "I guess I am just not ready."  
"That's fine Cassidy. I was just worried there was something wrong with me." She explains.  
"Mac I want you to know when we are both ready then it will be perfect. I want to be with you but not until we are both ready." I tell her  
"Okay." She agrees. She starts to relax a little bit but what she says next throws me for a bit. "I mean I know Veronica told me that I just needed to be patient but I was worried."  
"You went to Veronica about this?" I ask kind of upset "Why would you do that Mac?" I asked her as I pulled her off the dance floor.  
"I was just worried that there was something wrong with me. I thought I was doing something wrong." She tells me. Oh great she looks like she is about to cry. "I'm sorry Cassidy."  
"Well you weren't, but now you are. Good luck getting laid." I yell back as I storm off.

-Cassie's Point of View-  
_I wonder where those two are going? _I ask as I watch Cassidy and Mac walk out of the room. It looks like they are fighting. I am pulled from my thoughts as Wallace asks me "What's on your mind Superstar?"  
"I am just thinking about how much fun I am having." I tell him. I found out yesterday that I am not pregnant but I haven't gotten the chance to tell him yet. Honestly I was surprised that Dick didn't come to prom after finding out the good news. But he just keeps saying that he had to think. Whatever that meant. "By the way I went to my doctor's appointment yesterday." I tell him.  
"Well what did they say?" he asked as he pulled away from me a little bit "Am I going to have to break my ma's heart?"  
"Nope. The doctor confirmed it yesterday and I started my period last night when I got home. So you get to live for a while longer." I tell him with a laugh.  
"Oh thank god." He says letting out a long sigh that he had probably been holding since that day last week on the boat. "I mean as much as I love you Superstar I am not ready to be a father."  
"Well don't worry I am not ready to be a mother yet either."

-Mac's Point of View-  
_I can't believe that just happened. I am standing in the middle of the lobby of the Neptune Grand in a prom dress and my boyfriend pretty much dumped me because I wanted to have sex. What the hell. I guess I better go find Cassie. And give her back this necklace then find a way home.  
_"Hey Cassie." I said as I approached her and Wallace. "I just wanted to make sure that this got back to Cassidy."  
"Mac are you crying, what happened?" She said and let go of Wallace by this point I was full on a mess.  
"I think Cassidy and I broke up." I say through sobs. "Or at least had a very large fight." I tell her as I wipe away a tear.  
"Where is Cassidy?" She asks me when she realizes that her brother is nowhere to be found. "What was the fight about?"  
"Can we go outside for a minute?" I ask her "it's kind of personal."  
"Yeah. I will be right back Wallace." She tells him as she grabs a hold of my elbow and we make our way out the door. "What happened?"  
"Well despite popular belief Cassidy is nothing like Dick." I tell her. I notice that she has a look of utter confusion on her face so I further explain. "Despite what everyone thinks Cassidy and I have never…." I trailed off.  
"You mean you and Cassidy haven't had sex?" She said looking at me even more confused. "You mean at all?"  
"We have kissed, made out a few times but nothing. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. Just take the necklace and go back to the dance and Wallace." I tell her as I try to walk away.  
"Mac I can tell you are very upset about this. Did Cassidy hurt you?" she asks me.  
"Physically no…" I tell her as I wipe away a tear. "But I am crushed to tell you the truth Cassie. I think I really fell for him. I gave him my whole heart and he ripped it into pieces." I tell her.  
"Mac I am so sorry." She tells me I know she doesn't know what to say.  
"Just get back in there and I will see you later. Okay?" I tell her as I walk off and up to the cab I had called.

-Cassie's Point of View-  
"Is she okay?" Wallace asks me as I walk back into the ballroom. "She looked really upset."  
"She is I need to find Cassidy." I tell him and give him an apology look. "I am so sorry."  
"It's fine what do you need me to do?" he asks just like the supportive guy he is.  
"Find Ronnie and Logan; let everyone know what's up. I am going to call home and see if Cassidy headed there." I give him a quick kiss as he walks off.  
_"Okay please be home Cassidy." _I think to myself as I pull out my phone and call home. Three rings and Dick answered the phone. "Hello." Oh great he is a sleep.  
"Dick is Cassidy there?" I ask without stopping to explain to him about anything.  
"No Cassie he's not?" he said. "He's at the dance with you and Mac and everyone…." Dick cuts off his own sentence when I hear him yell at Cassidy.  
"Dude what the hell are you doing here?" I hear Dick as Cassidy.  
"Dick don't let him leave I am on my way home. He and I are going to have a serious talk." I hang up and rush home.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_Great Dick is still awake. Hopefully he doesn't ask too many questions because I am really not in the mood to deal with his shit tonight.  
_"Dude what the hell are you doing here?" Dick yells at me. Who is he on the phone with?  
"Dance was a drag and Mac wasn't feeling well so we left early." I tell him. "Don't worry I didn't bug Cassie. I don't want to deal wither wrath." I tell him.  
"Well it might be too late for that and I know you are lying." He tells me as I give him a look of confusion. "So let's try again. Tell me the real reason why you are home so early on prom night."  
"How do you know that I am lying to you? How do you know that Mac really wasn't sick and wanted to leave early?"  
"Because that was Cassie. She was looking for you and she sounded up set." He tells me as he drags me over to the couch. "So do you want to tell me what happened now or do we wait until Cassie gets here and you're by yourself because I don't know what's going on."  
I take a deep breath and look at him… "Well to start off I won't need these" I tell him as I throw him back some of the condoms from the box he had given me earlier. I don't even know why I took them."  
"Because you are smart and know that safe sex is best." He says.  
"No I mean I don't know why I took them. I knew that Mac and I weren't going to sleep together tonight." I explain to him.  
"Why not? It's prom." He says. "Oh she on the…." I don't give him a chance to finish.  
"No because I didn't want our first time to be cliché. How many couples do it on prom night?" I yell at him.  
"First time." He looks at me confused again. "You mean you and Mackie have never…." He doesn't finish.  
"Nope. And after tonight I don't know if we ever will." I tell him as he gives me another confused look. "She thought that there was something wrong with her so she went to Veronica for advice."  
In the midst of this conversation I hadn't heard the door open or close so when Cassie was yelling at me two seconds later I was a bit taken back.  
"Cassidy you broke Mac's heart!" she starts. "Now you being my brother is going to save you a little bit but breaking my best friend's heart I should kill you." She tells me. "What the hell… so she went to Veronica for advice. Would you have rather had her come to me?"  
"No but it's just the fact that it's personal." He tells me. " I don't get why she went to anyone."  
"Because she is a girl that is confused at why her boyfriend doesn't want to do anything with her except hold her hand and barely ever kiss her for longer than a couple of minutes." She tells me. "If I would have been her I would be confused to. You are a Casablancas and Male, you know the men in our family aren't too good at keeping it in their pants."  
"Cassie it doesn't mean that I have to be like Dick and dad." I tell her. "So are you saying that she was only with me for sex."  
"I am not saying that you need to be like dad or Dick. And if you really think that Mac wanted you for sex that she would stick around for 6 months. Besides you know her better than that. She loves you and that you pulled tonight really hurt her." She yells. "By the way she wanted to make sure that you got this back." She says as she hands me the necklace and earrings I had sent for Mac to wear tonight.  
At that moment I realize that I have messed up. I have to do something to fix this. "I have to go find Mac." I say as I start toward the door."  
"I think you better wait until tomorrow. Maybe plan something special. Maybe Graduation. You know its next weekend."  
"Okay I will make it up to her. I will explain everything to her." I tell her. I can't believe I have been such an idiot.

_  
AN: okay so obviously there are a few lines in this chapter that are used from the show, but they were perfect. There will be a couple of times in the next few chapters that will happen. But it's stuff that I needed to expand on. Thank you for reading. Be sure to Review!


	12. The Senior Wave

**CHAPTER 12: The Seniors Wave**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

-Dick's point of view-  
_This is going to be the pranks to end all pranks. Now only if I could have gotten someone to help me out. It wouldn't be taking me so long. Or is anyone a where of how long it takes to put 1,000 plastic forks into the grass?  
_"Excuse me, Mr. Casablancas how are you doing this evening?" I know right away that I am busted when I hear Principal Clemons voice. "Senior Prank…huh?"  
"Yep, do I get credit for doing it all on my own." I ask "Or am I in more trouble than it's worth?"  
"Let's take a walk to my office and see if we can arrange something." He tells me as we walk toward the building.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
"Yes I need to make a reservation for tonight." I tell the desk clerk at the Neptune Grand. "For two people."  
"Name please." She asks.  
"Cassidy Casablancas, can I get a suite please." I ask  
"Yes Mr. Casablancas. Would you like me to put it on the Casablancas Account?" she asked me.  
"Yes please. Thank you." I say as I hung up. _Okay so that part is done next step is to have Cassie sneak to Mac's and pack a bag for tonight. _  
"Dick you better get your ass to the school or you're going to be late to the Graduation rehearsal." I yell at my brother.  
"Yeah don't have to worry about it." He tells me as he comes straggling out of his room. "I don't get to walk the line with everyone else. I get my diploma but don't get to actually go on stage to get it."  
"You got caught didn't you?" I ask him knowing he was going to pull the prank last night. "You're lucky you're not in jail."  
"No I am lucky that Principal Clemens doesn't want to deal with me for another year, or I think I would be forced to retake my senior year. I barley passed anyway." He tells me. "So what do you have planned for Mackie tonight?"  
"I just got off the phone with the Neptune Grand, I made a reservation. So hopefully if all goes well she will forgive me for being such an ass about it." I tell him as I sit down on the couch and make final touches to the apology slash graduation card for Mac.  
"Well want to go surf?" he asks me "Graduation isn't until 11 so we still have like 3 hours."  
"No. I have to go see Mac as soon as practice ends." I tell him "Want to go do the rest of the senior stuff this morning? Just because you aren't graduating doesn't mean you can't go to the breakfast or the farewell."  
"Sure. Why not?" He replies. "Where's Cassie?" he just realized that she was gone? I knew he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box.  
"She is doing me a favor." I tell him only to receive a weird look. "She went to Mac's to get an overnight bag for her while she is at graduation. I am trying to leave all this to surprise." I explain.  
"Okay… makes sense." Dick tells me "Just don't forget to get some condoms." Most teens get the sex talk from their parents. Nope not me I am always reminded of the dos and don'ts from my brother.  
"I already got some out of your bathroom drawer. I think that safer than using the one's dad bought for me when I was 12." I tell him  
"Good thinking." He says as he goes into his room to change "Give me about 20 minutes then you can ride with me over to the school. There is no sense of having all 3 of our cars there."  
_SO far everything is going to plan. But the question is whether or not I am going to be able to go through with it. Maybe if I would have come forward and told someone about what happened? Maybe I wouldn't be so messed up and wouldn't be worried about sex so much. Maybe I could be more like Dick, Not exactly sure if I want to be like Dick, but at least he is half way normal. _30 minutes later we are pulling into the parking lot of Neptune High. Just in time to it would seem as we are walking into the building I see Mac walking out of the gym.  
"Mac." I yell trying to catch up with her. She looks back at me and starts to walk away from me. This is going to be harder than I thought. I have tried talking to her every day this week and every time she would act nice but also give me the cold shoulder and walk off. "Mac please just give me five minutes."  
"You have 3. Hurry up. I am trying to be happy today and I can't deal with any pain from you." She tells me. She seems so distant from me, even before we started dating we could always joke around and had an easy relationship.  
"I am sorry. The whole thing prom night was a mess. I just freaked out when I found out that you had gone to Veronica for advice." I tell her trying to get everything I could into those 3 minutes. "I don't want to be like Dick, but I know that our relationship isn't average. I just don't want everyone being judges in our relationship and judging us period. I love you and I don't want to worry about what other people think about our relationship." I can tell that she is really starting to think about what I have had to say.  
"Okay I guess I can forgive you. But Cassidy you have to know that I don't want to push into something you aren't ready for. I was just concerned about myself. This is my first relationship ever and I was just scared." She says as I pull her toward me and just hold her in my arms.  
"Well I have a surprise for you." I tell her as I give her the card I had been working on. She doesn't get a chance to open it before I hear Veronica yell for her to come into the senior breakfast. "Go. I will see you after graduation. I love you Mackie." I tell her as I give her a quick kiss and walk back outside. Cassie should be getting here soon with Mac's overnight bag. I only had an hour and half before graduation and I needed to go talk to the staff at the Grand about setting up some stuff.

-Mac's Point of View-  
I can't believe this. This might be the best day of my life. Cassidy and I have worked things out and I am graduating. But I wonder what's in this envelope? It's not like Cassidy. He is so forward but maybe he's trying this approach for once. Probably because I wouldn't talk to him, maybe he thought that he could get me to read his words instead. I quickly opened the envelope and couldn't believe my eyes.  
_**Mackie- First of all I want to tell you how sorry I am about everything that has happened. Anytime my actions have made you feel like you weren't good enough and anytime I have done something that you don't understand. You have always been special to me. Even before we started dating you were more of a friend to me than Logan or Dick were. You understood me like Cassie did but only better you understood my obsession with video games. When I am talking about some algebra problem and everyone around me looks at me like I am talking in a foreign language, you get it. You get me Mackie. I just want you to know that you are PERFECT, in every way, on that note Congratulations on Graduating. Everyone always knew you were smart but I knew you were destined for greatness. I am so happy that you are going to be going to Hearst next year. You will still be around when I need someone to understand me. If you can truly forgive me and if you will take me back, I have made us a reservation at the Neptune Grand for tonight. We don't have to do anything but that way we are away from everyone else and we can even just talk all night. I love you Cynthia McKenzie. Please forgive me for all of my mistakes and flaws. Love, Cassidy**_  
Okay how could I not forgive him? He seems to be nearly perfect, but what flaws. He is wonderful. And if anything truly bazar had happened to him, he'd tell me. Or at least he'd tell Cassie. Right?  
"Hey Mac what were you and Beaver talking about?" Veronica asked me as she sat down with two plates of food.  
"Well he got us a room at the Neptune Grand for tonight." I tell her as she gives me a shocked look. "I know I was surprised to. So any worldly advise?"  
"Close your eyes and think of England?" _what? What the heck does that mean? _She obviously understood my look of confusion and continued "Just relax."  
"Thanks V. So do you have any special plans for the night?" I ask her right before Dick comes up and sits down next to us and decides to answer for her.  
"You better put on your dancing shoes girls. Because tonight we are going to upchuck to the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie to beat." Dick tells us.  
"Upchuck?" Veronica and I say as we look at each other. It doesn't matter how much time I have spent at the Casablancas house over the years, Dick still rarely makes any sense to me.  
"Yep. So Mac Attack, did you forgive the Beav?" he asks me "Because if I have to watch him mope around the house much longer I might have to throw him down the stairs."  
"Yes I forgave him. So please don't throw him down the stairs." I tell him as I look down at my watch. "Time to line up guys." I tell them. "Oh Dick where you missed this morning I grabbed you one of these." I tell him as I hand him the Graduation Information Packet.  
"Thanks Mackie, but I don't get to graduate." He tells me as I give him a strange look he starts to explain. "I pulled the senior prank solo last night so I get my diploma but I don't get to walk across the stage to get it. I will be sitting in the audience with Cassidy and Cas." With that he walks out and heads toward the Gym.  
"I don't think I have ever imagined graduation without Dick." I hear Logan say  
"Where did you come from?" I ask him. I am pretty sure he wasn't sitting at the table the whole time with us.  
"I had to go somewhere between practice and graduation so I skipped out on the breakfast." He tells me as we make our way into the gym.

-Dick's Point of View-  
_Okay so I don't get to walk across some stupid stage and shake the principal and the school board's hands. So what. I will survive. _  
"Did Mac forgive you?" I hear Cassie ask Beaver.  
"I think so. I gave her the letter or card whatever you want to call it. But I haven't seen her since then." He tells her.  
"Well when I saw her at the breakfast she seemed to be pretty happy. She was telling Veronica how happy she was that you two were back together then asked me not throw your ass down the stairs." I tell my brother. He deserves to be happy. It doesn't matter that I seem to have feelings for Mac. I am pulled from my daze when I hear Principal Clemens start to announce the names of my class mates. I am such an idiot; I should have been walking across that stage to.  
"Logan William Echolls" I hear Clemens say my best friends name, really I guess Duncan and Logan are my only true friends well and the Beav. "Wallace Nathan Fennel." Oh then there's Wallo. I glance over to notice Cassie gleaming. She really loves the fool. I guess I better try harder not to hurt him. "Lilly Celeste Kane" oh sweet Lilly. If only she would stop going back to Weevil and I could get my mind off of Mac we might make a good couple. "Duncan Jacob Kane" Yeah I'm still trying to wrap my head around him being a father already. I always thought it would be me or Logan that ended up with the pregnant girl not Duncan. "Veronica Kane" Then there is sweet V. She's pulled me out of more messes than anyone else I know. One thing I do know is that if I am ever on her bad side I am screwed because she has some mad freaking skills. "Meg Manning" she was even more of a surprise. I mean I know it's a cliché for cheerleaders to be sluts. But Meg was the most innocent girl I have ever met. Until we all found that Meg was cooking up a Kane baby I tried to convince Cassie to follow Meg's example. For once I am happy my little sister ignores me. "Cynthia McKenzie" then there's Mac. I glance over to see that Cassidy is grinning ear to ear. I don't think I have ever seen him so happy. _And that's the reason you can't go after his girlfriend. _  
"You really love her huh?" I ask my brother as he watch's the stage intently as Mac walks across.  
"Yeah I think I do." _Of course he does. Make me feel like an even bigger jackass for starting to have feelings for her._

-Mac's Point of View-  
"Can you believe that we are done with high school?" I asked my group of friends. We had just finished the graduation ceremony and were trying to lay down plans for that night. "I mean really after today there is no…." I didn't get to finish my sentence before I was being lifted off the ground and carried away from the group "Aww."  
"Congrats Mackie." I hear Cassidy say as he puts me back down on the ground. "So did you read the letter?"  
"Yes I did. But my only question is what about me a change of clothes. If I go back to my parents' house they will for sure not let me out their sight." I tell him.  
"Already taken care of." Cassidy tells me. "Cassie snuck in this morning and packed you a bag. It's already in the room at the Grand, if you still want to go there?"  
"Hey you guys we are going to rent the pent house for tonight and throw a big graduation bash." I hear Logan say. "That way none of our houses get trashed. Cassidy it's not only for Seniors I expect to see you there." With that he walked off.  
"Well how about we hit the party for a while then we can go to our room later." I tell him  
"Okay then." He replied as he gave me a soft kiss and we walked out of the gym.

AN: There is chapter 12 hope you enjoyed.


	13. Tonight's the Night

**CHAPTER 13: Tonight's the Night**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*  
-This chapter is half way boarding on being Rated M. or at least I think I am not too sure where the line is really drawn on the Ratings so just in case.  
-Also in this chapter there will be a lot of going back and forth between different character's points of views. I am trying to make it not too much but it's not working.

-Dick's Point of View-  
Overall so far the party hasn't been a total wash. Everyone seems to be having fun and getting along. Sadly I think that it got a little out of hand. There were more people here than we had ever planned on. Okay so a party thrown by three 09er's, word is bound to get around, but we had planned for it to be just our friends. Duncan and Meg where going to try to come because his parents actually showed up for graduation and offered to watch Faith. Despite that though Celeste still treated Ronnie like crap and when Jake decided that she deserved a graduation gift similar to the one's that Duncan and Lilly had received, Celeste had started a fight with Jake in the middle of the parking lot at the school. It didn't help that she threw insults at Ronnie every chance she got. So in turn that made Ronnie and Logan upset so I am not sure how much fun they are having. Matter of fact Ronnie hasn't shown up yet.  
"Are you sure the Ronnie is okay?" I asked Logan when we had been at the party for about an hour. "I know that step-mommy dearest was pretty bad to her."  
"I don't know she isn't really answering her phone." He tells me. I know he is trying to act all cool but, you can tell he is upset about her being attacked.  
"So are we still on for our surf trip?" he gives me a sour look. "You still haven't told Ronnie about the plans to go for the month."  
"Not yet." He tells me. As Cassidy and Mac came toward us. "Hey Beav. What's going on?" Logan asks turning the attention away from the subject that we were talking about.  
"Not too much. I thought you two said this was going to be a small gathering?" Cassidy asked us.  
"It was supposed to be. But I guess word got around" I tell him as I hand him a drink. He gives me a weird look. "Oh come on. You aren't driving tonight. One drink isn't going to kill ya." I tell him then lean in and continue in a whisper. "Besides maybe it will help with your nerves. I know you are nervous."  
"Okay I guess." He says as he takes the cup from and starts to drink it slowly.  
"Oh come on Beav Chug it!" I tell him. Then everyone around us starts chanting Chug! Chug! Chug! As he finishes I give him a big pat on the back. "There you go. That's what I'm talking about." Then I walk off as I hear him ask Mac if she's ready to go up their room. _Great I was really hoping that I didn't have to hear when they were going to go up. I need to do some shots and numb my brain._

-Mac's Point of View-  
I don't know why Dick always insists that Cassidy have at least one drink at these things. He knows he doesn't like to drink. _Yeah Dick, pat him on the back for something that he doesn't want to do.  
_"You want to go check out the room?" He asks me as Dick walks off. I give him a look and have to laugh a little bit.  
"It's liquid, its courage, and its liquid courage." I tell him just joking around. He takes my hand as we both laugh and start working our way through the crowd and toward the elevator.  
"Yeah well there's nothing up there that I am afraid of." He says as we run into some stoner kid I know from my health class  
"Have you guys heard? Woody Goodman is being arrested for child molestation. They are looking for him right now." He tells as he laughs and walks away.  
"Woody Goodman? The mayor? Wasn't he your little league coach?" I say as I look over at Cassidy and notice that nearly all of the color is drained out of his face. "Cassidy are you okay?"  
"Um… yeah let's head up to the room." He tells me as he starts to lead me through the crowd again.  
_I guess he is just surprised to hear that his coach was such a perv. _

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_Oh no this can't be happening. They wouldn't say anything would they? How am I supposed to do this now with the news that Woody has been arrested, Peter and Marcos must have come forward? I begged them not to say anything about me hopefully they listened.  
_""Woody Goodman? The mayor? Wasn't he your little league coach?" I hear Mac ask me. Oh no she's smart she's going to figure it out. "Cassidy are you okay?"  
"Um… yeah let's head up to the room." I tell her as we start to go through the crowd again. I have to get my mind off of this mess with Woody. I can't let him ruin anything else for me. I can't let him ruin anything for Mac. This night is just as much about her as me. As we reach the door I get out my wallet and pull the key card from it.  
As Mac gives me a kiss on the check she whispers in my ear "We don't have to do this Cassidy, if you don't want to. We can go down to the party for a while."  
"No I'm ready." I tell her as I open the door and pull her into a kiss. Okay so far so good. At least I am able to kiss my girlfriend without complete nightmares about what Woody did to me. _Cassidy you can't think about what Woody did to you right now. Don't do this to Mac. _Okay so I push all thoughts of Woody away as Mac starts to pull away from me. _Oh no what's wrong? _I quickly realize that she was taking her cell phone and putting it on the desk and taking off her shoes. She quickly throws herself into the middle of the bed and starts to laugh.  
"This room is amazing Cassidy" She tells me as she turns over on the bed and giggles into the pillow. "So should we talk for a while?" she asks me as she sits up on the end of the bed and at that moment all of my fears go away. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as I thought.  
"No I don't think I want to talk" I tell her as I take off my shoes and sit down beside her on the bed. "Unless you want to." She responds by kissing me. Okay so this is really happening, now. As things start getting more intense I try to think of everything that Dick as ever told me. _I am really going through with this_I think to myself, half surprising myself.

-Dick's Point of View-  
_I must find more alcohol. I have to find something to numb my brain from thinking about what's going on up there. Okay so she is my brother's girl and I should be happy for him. I don't even know when this all started to happen. I mean she has been around as long as I could remember. She would spend nearly every weekend at the house when we were younger with Cassie. I have always treated her like I did Cassidy and Cassie. If I was pulling a prank on them I would do the same to Mac. I think it was when we go that stupid assignment. Damn it Ms. Houser why did you have to put me with Mac on that project. Everything was fine until you put me on the project with Mac.  
_"Dude if you don't stop thinking so hard your head is going to explode." I hear Logan say as he comes up to me. "What's on your mind?"  
"I think I have fallen in love with someone." I tell him.  
"Who?" he asks me giving me a funny look.  
"Mackie." I tell him as a down another shot.

-Logan's Point of View-  
"What?" I know I didn't hear what he just said right. "Who did you just say?"  
"I said I think I am falling in love with Mac." He repeats to me. This time slower, I guess he thought if he said it slower it would make more sense to me and probably him as well.  
"Okay, so let me get this straight you think that you have been harboring some secret feelings for your little brother's girlfriend?" I ask Dick to make sure I am understood what he is saying. "Or are we talking about some other Mac?"  
"Nope I am talking about Mackie, Mac Attack, Cassie's best friend, Beaver's Girlfriend." he says as he barley whispers the part about her being Beav's girl.  
"Dude, that's kind of messed up." I tell him. "I mean she's your brother's girl. She's Mac, I mean she's cute and all but she's not really your type." I point out.  
"You don't need to tell me. I am not sure how or why this is happening all I know is that I can't get her out of my head." He tells me. "I even thought that after I had a random roll in the hay with Lilly a few months ago that it would go away. But no such luck." He tells me. "I don't know what to do so I am trying to numb myself with alcohol."  
"Hey guys" I hear Veronica come up behind me.  
"Hey you made it. Are you okay? I know Celeste is a bitch and gets on your nerves." I tell her.  
"Yeah I am okay. Have youseen Mac?" I ask them  
"Not for a while." I tell her, as Dick gives me a dirty look. I know that he would be pissed if I told Veronica about what's going with him.  
"Cassidy took her up to their room about an hour ago" Dick tells her as he walks away in search of more to drink.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask her as she gives me a funny look "Maybe get a room."  
"Okay." She tells me as she grabs my hand and start to work through the crowds to go rent a room

-Mac's Point of View-  
"it's okay Cassidy." I tell him as I notice that he is clearly upset. We are lying on the bed in our room in our underwear covered with the sheet. I roll over onto my side and kiss him on the check. "Let me go shower and then we can head back down to the party."  
"I am so sorry Mackie." He tells me as he kisses me softly on the forehead.  
"It's fine. Let me go shower real quick and then we will head down to the party." I tell him as I crawl out of the bed and walk into the bathroom. I look back at him and give a small smile as I close the door.  
_I don't understand what's up. He seems so worried. So tense about something. I wish he would just open up to me and tell me what's up. He seems to be concentrated on what that stoner kid told us as we were headed up here. Something is just off._

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_What the hell is wrong with you Cassidy. You just had to keep thinking about what that bastard did to you don't you. _I get up out of the bed after Mac walks into the bathroom to go shower. I walk over noticing that her cell phone is blinking. I look at the text on the screen noticing it was from Veronica. _**  
Hey Q, don't be nervous and remember close your eyes and think of England. I just got to the party. Dick and Logan said you guys were already going up to the room so this text is probably too late but I thought I would send it anyway. Love Ya Mackie  
**__I have to get out of here. _I walk over to my bag and pull out my dad's old gun. But first I have to talk to Veronica. There is something she needs to know. So I send her back a reply.  
_**Meet me on the roof. I need to talk to you.**_  
She wouldn't question it because I sent it from Mac's phone. Now I just needed to gather some stuff. _Sorry I have to do this to you Mackie. _I walk into the bathroom and grab the cloths that she left on the floor. I look toward the steam filled shower and I can hear her humming something. I quickly go back into the main room, jot down a quick note, throw the phone from the nightstand into my bag and took all the sheets, along with all of our cloths from the room and shut the door behind me as quietly as I could. And head to the roof.

-Mac's Point of View-  
_Was that the door shutting? What's going on? _"Cassidy?" I yell from the shower. _No answer. _"Cassidy is someone at the door?" _still no answer. _I quickly get out of the shower and grab the towel from the rack. _There's only one towel. What happened to all the others?_As I walk out into the room I notice that the bed has been stripped, my bag was gone, and so was Cassidy. _Everything is gone. Where's Cassidy? Where's my stuff? _I notice that there is a small piece of paper on the desk where my phone had been sitting.  
_**Mackie- I am so sorry about this. Hopefully one day you will be able to understand that this had nothing to do with you but I can't let you see what's about to happen. I am sorry Mackie. I love you, C.C.  
**__What the hell is going on? I can't leave this room and there is no phone. _"What are you up to Cassidy?" I ask the empty room as I fall down between the bed and the wall with nothing to cover me than the one towel that he had left in the room and start to cry._**  
**__

-Veronica's Point of View-  
"So did you miss not having your parents at the graduation today?" I ask Logan as we made our way into the lobby and toward the reception desk.  
"Not really. I had you and all of my real family there." He tells me as I give him a confused look. "My family is now you, Lilly, Dick, Cassie, Beaver, Duncan, Meg, Wallace, and Mac. You guys are the most important things in my world, and I wouldn't trade any of you for anything." He tells me as we reach the reception desk "Is there a room available?" he asks the receptionist just as she was about to answer I receive a message from Mac.  
_**Meet me on the roof. I need to talk to you. **_  
"Hey never mind." I tell the lady before she answers and we walk off.  
"What's up?" Logan asks me confused as we walked away  
"I just got a message from Mac; she needs to talk to me." I tell him  
"Okay lets go." He says.  
"She wants to meet me on the roof. So why don't you go back to the party and I will head up to the roof to talk to Mac. "I tell him as we get into the elevator.  
"Okay. Then we can get a room." He asks me in a seductive tone.  
"Yeah then we can get a room." I tell him. "Besides Dick was acting weird don't you think? Maybe you should go cute off his supply to the adult beverages. "I tell Logan as the doors open to the pent house floor I give him a quick kiss as he walks out to go find Dick.  
_I wonder why Mac wanted to meet on the roof. It doesn't seem like a thing Mac would do. _I look around for her as I walk out onto the roof top. "Mac?" I yell "are you up here?"  
"Hey Veronica." I hear Beaver yell "We need to talk."

AN: Okay there is Chapter 13. Read and Review.


	14. May the Truth Set You Free

**CHAPTER 14: May the Truth Set you Free**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*  
AN: This chapter will be similar to 2.22; some of it will be just like the episode but with stuff added in or re-arranged.

-Cassidy's point of view-  
"Hey Veronica," I yell at her as I see her walk onto the roof. "We need to talk"  
"Cassidy? I am supposed to be meeting Mac up here. What are you doing up here?" she asks me.  
"I sent you the text." I tell her as I hold up Mac's cell phone. "I needed to talk to you about something."  
"Cassidy are you okay?" she asks me, she has to know that something is up. I hid all of the stuff from the room behind one of the sky lights. When I got up here.  
"Yeah but there is something that you need to know." I tell her. This is the moment of truth how was I going to tell her what I had done.  
"What's going on Cassidy?" she asks me. I can sense a little bit of fear in her voice.  
"Do you remember the end of year party at Shelly's house?" I ask her hoping that she would at least remember a little bit.  
"Yeah…. Cassidy what's this about?" she asks me. Now I know that she really did remember it.  
"I know what happened to you that night." I tell her.  
"What happened to me?" she asks me.  
"I know about the rape." I tell her as she looks like she is about to cry. "I know what you want to know."  
"What can you tell me Cassidy. Do you know who raped me?" she asks me trying to hold back her tears.  
"I can assume that you know that Logan and Dick had the GHB at the party." I look at her and she just nods. "I can also guess that you know that Dick tried to drug Madison?" once again she just looks at me lost and nods. "Did you know that Dick and Logan threw me into a room with you when you were completely out of it?"  
"Yes I did. You told them that they should have been ashamed of themselves and that you didn't do anything." She tells me looking confused.  
"I lied." I said barely above a whisper. "I am so sorry Veronica."  
"You lied?" she said confused. "But if you lied that means that you're the one that…." She trailed off. "I think I am going to be sick."  
"I am so sorry Veronica" I said as I started to cry a little bit "But there's more. Have you heard about Woody Goodman?"  
"Yeah. But what does he have to do with you raping me…." She once again trails off. "Oh no. I heard on the radio that Peter and Marcos had come forward. They said that there was a third boy that Woody had… had…" she couldn't say it and neither could I. "you were the third one."  
"Yes. I was sexual assaulted by my little league coach for 3 years. Any time I would try to tell someone I would chicken out. I would think that it was what I deserved. I wasn't a good enough Casablancas like Dick or Cassidy. So Woody was my punishment."  
"That's why you haven't been able to be with Mac." She said as she started to put all the pieces together. "That's why you raped me. You didn't think that sex could be consensual because he had been forced into so many times before."  
All I did was nod at her. What could I say she was getting everything right?  
"Cassidy, you need to come forward." She tells me I shake my head at her no. "Cassidy…" she doesn't get a chance to finish before I pull out the gun and she jumps back.  
"I am not going to kill you Veronica." I can tell that she is upset and thinks that I am going to off her after I pulled the gun. "I wish that I had never hurt any of you."  
"Cassidy where's Mac?" I hear her ask. "Did you hurt her?" Oh no she thinks I did something to Mac. Oh no this isn't good. "Cassidy put the gun down. Please."  
"Did I hurt her? I could never hurt Mac. But she can't see me like this. She can't." I tell her I know I am repeating myself but it's the truth. She can't see this. "She's still in our room. I took all her stuff while she was in the shower. So she couldn't follow me up here." By this point I am really starting to cry. How could I do this to Mac.? I am pulled out of my thoughts as I hear Logan come onto the roof. Oh no what has he heard. If he heard me confess to raping her I was in trouble he'd kill me.__

-Dick's Point of View-  
"Dude I thought that you and Ronnie were getting a room." I ask Logan as I see him starting to walk back into the party. By this point I am pretty buzzed and slightly confused. Cassie and Wallace had found me after Logan had left though and Cassie was starting to give me just water telling me that I was cut off.  
"We were. But she got a text from Mac saying to meet her on the roof." I hear Logan say. But that's odd. Mac is afraid of heights, why would she want to meet V on the roof.  
" Okay so you want to do some shots?" I ask him hoping that Cassie will forget that she put me on to no alcohol probation. But before he can answer me his phone starts to ring.  
"Hello." Logan says into the phone. "Ronnie can you hear me?" something is up. Logan pulls me and Cassie away from the crowd.  
"Mac's not on the roof with Ronnie….Beaver is." He tells us as he continues to listen to the phone. "He's got a gun. Dick go to Mac, he left her in the room with nothing while she was in the shower. Cassie come with me." He tells us as we run in our separate directions. I am happy that Cassidy had accidently dropped one of the room keys when they left. I am even happier that I am the one that picked it up. He better not have hurt her. _"Oh no, Mackie you better be okay." _ I hear Logan tell Cassie to stay on the other side of the door when they get up there. At least I didn't have to worry about Cassie. I don't think that Cassidy would ever shoot anyone least of all Cassie but I had too much to worry about. I am happy that Logan is watching out for my baby sister. Hopefully he can get the gun from my brother now._  
_ _  
-Veronica's Point of View-

"Cassidy where's Mac?" I ask as I make sure that my phone is connected to Logan's "Did you hurt her? Please put down the gun."  
"Did I hurt her? I could never hurt Mac. But she can't see me like this. She can't." he keeps repeating as he waves the gun around. "She's still in our room. I took all her stuff while she was in the shower. So she couldn't follow me up here." By this point I hope Logan figured out we are on the roof. I am pulled out of my thoughts as I see Logan come racing onto the roof.  
Before I can say anything I hear Cassidy say "Sorry Logan, but you can't be here." As he shoots toward Logan, I don't even think before I try to tackle him to the ground. He quickly turns the Taser on me, _when did he get that out of my bag,_ and I am motionless as I watch Cassidy and Logan struggle over the gun. It takes a minute but Logan gets the gun away from Cassidy.  
" I have other ways of doing this." Cassidy says as he makes his way to the edge of the roof. At that point I realized that this was his way of coming clean before he committed suicide. He walks toward to the ledge of the roof as Logan wraps me in his arm. As soon as he sees what' going on he yells. "Beaver don't"  
"My Name is Cassidy!" I hear him yell back, the next voice I hear shocks me.  
"Cassidy Don't" Cassie yell at her brother. I hadn't even noticed her come through the door. "Cassidy what are you doing?" She asked as she walked toward Cassidy at the edge.  
"Cassie go back to the party. You can't be here." Cassidy says softly to his sister.  
"Cassidy just come back here… please." She says as she reaches for him.  
"I've screwed up Cas. More than you'll ever know." He tells her as he steps over the divider. "I can't fix this one Cas. I am sorry it's for the best." He tells her before he notices she is also standing on the other side of the divider and grabs his hand.  
"We came into this world together and if I have my way we will leave it together. If that's what you really want. So if you jump, I'm right behind you Big Brother." They are both crying now. "So what will it be?"  
"You can't be serious Cassie." He says as he tries to get her back over to safety. "You have too much to live for Cas."  
"So do you. Besides if you aren't here who am I?" She asks. "I am nothing without my other half."  
"Cassie." He tries to plead with her again "Please, just go back to the party I love you."  
"Are you seriously going to do this to Mac and Dick?" she points out "Think what this will do to Dick. He'll be left alone. We are all he has." She tells him.  
"I am doing this for Mac and Dick. This way they never have to know the things that I do, the things that I have done. I promise Cassie. This is for the best."  
"Okay then. Veronica, Logan. I love you guys. Tell Dick we loved him to." She looks like she is about to jump. I keep looking at Logan like we need to stop this. Then I hear Beaver yell at her.  
"No Cassandra. You are not going to do this." By this point Cassidy had realized what was going on and he and Cassie were back over the wall while holding onto Cassie.

-Dick's Point of View-  
_What the hell are you thinking Cassidy! You better not have hurt her. _I barge into the room that Cassidy had rented for him and Mac for the night.  
"MAC!" I yell as I run into the room "MAC! Mac if you can hear me say something."  
"Dick" I hear her say through tears. "Don't come in." she had finished her sentence too late as I saw her on the other side of the bed, hiding in a corner wrapped in nothing but a towel. I nearly started to cry when I saw her. She seemed to be okay. She was upset but she didn't seem to be bleeding. "He took my cloths. He took everything while I was in the shower." She cries I am not sure what to do so I just go over and hold her in my arms. "How did you know where I was?" she asked me through the sobs.  
"I was with Logan when Veronica called. He told me you were in here. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, just shaken up. Where's Cassidy? Is he okay?" Do I really have the heart to tell her the truth? So instead I hand her my t-shirt. "Here" Hopefully that will make her feel a little more comfortable. It's not much but it covers her more than the towel. "I will go get you a glass of water from the bathroom.

-Logan's Point of View-  
_I can't believe this is how the night has been going. After Cassie talked Beaver off the ledge. Literally they were both sitting in a ball in the corner of the roof crying. Cassie wouldn't let go of him and every time that he would try to get up she pulled him back down and yelled at him about how he couldn't do that to her. Then there was Veronica. She was also crying uncontrolledly in my arms. _She pulled me out of my thoughts by saying one little thing.  
"We have to get Mac. She has nothing." She tells me.  
"I know I heard you ask him where she was. I sent Dick to get her." I tell her as we start to walk toward Cas and Beav.  
"We need to get off of the roof." I tell them I am still a little upset with Cassidy but we can talk about that later. "Come on Cassidy. " _I think that's the first time I have ever called him Cassidy. Or at least in the last 7 years. _  
"What are you going to do to me?" he asked me scared I am missing something.  
"Why would I do anything to do you Cassidy?" I ask him as I help up Cassie and she runs to cling Veronica.  
"I am the one that raped Veronica." He tells me. Now it all makes sense, the night of the party. I reach out for him and he flinches. But I don't want to hit him; I want to take my little brother away from here and all the memories from tonight.  
"We will talk about it later Cassidy. Let's just go." I tell him as I lead him to the door as we are about to the door he yells back "Will someone get Mac's cloths. They are behind the skylight over there." Veronica runs and gets them and we head back into the building.**  
**_  
-Mac's Point of View-  
_I don't know what's going on, but I know that this night is becoming weirder by the minute. I know that Dick is hiding something from me. Thankfully his t-shirt is long enough on me. But I still don't fill completely comfortable sitting in front of my boyfriends….. Well I guess Cassidy isn't my boyfriend anymore. Whatever is going on that is clear. _I get pulled from my thoughts as the door opens. _Maybe it's Cassidy coming back. I knew he couldn't leave me like this. _Well I was half way right. It was Cassidy, but Veronica, Logan, and Cassie are with him.  
"Cassidy! What the hell dude!" I hear Dick to start to go after his brother.  
"Back off Dick." I hear Logan say. As Veronica brings me my cloths. "As soon as Mac is dressed we all need to sit down and talk about what has happened tonight."  
"Mac are you okay?" Veronica asks me as she helps me off of the bed and into the bathroom.  
"Yeah you guys are scaring me though." You are all as white as ghosts what's up?" I ask her.  
"Get changed I will be just out the door." She says. "I agree with Logan we all need to talk. It involves all of us. But most of all you and Cassidy. I don't know how you are going to be able to handle what we are going to talk about." With that she walks out the door.  
_Now I am confused_

AN: Okay at this point would be the season finale. So the rest of the story is like the in between of what happened between season 2 and 3


	15. Justice Best Served Cold

**CHAPTER 15: Justice is Served Cold**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

-Mac's Point of View-  
"Okay I am dressed now I want to know what's going on?" I ask as I walk back into the room I see Veronica and Logan sitting together on the bed. Cassie is in one chair to the side of the bed and Cassidy and Dick are sitting on the couch next to on the other side of the bed. Seeing no other place to sit I decided to sit on the end of the bed. It's only now that we are kind of in a circle.  
"Mackie I am so sorry!" I hear Cassidy say. Obviously something happened that Dick and I don't know about.  
"What's going on? Why did Logan say we all needed to talk?" I ask as I fold my legs under me.  
"Well first off you need to know that what is said in here we are going to handle as a family." Logan tells us. "Because what happened tonight affects all of us." Dick and I give him a confused look then he proceeds. "First off Dick you better be happy to see your little brother and sister because they both about jumped off the roof of the hotel." I look at Cassie and then to Cassidy. What the hell happened?  
"What?" I hear Dick say barley above a whisper. "You guys what's going on?" I could tell that Dick was getting scared.  
"Cassidy was going to jump I told him that if he was jumping so was I" Cassie explained to us.  
"I am so sorry Dick." Cassidy said crying. I don't think I have ever seen him this upset before. This was starting to scare me. I couldn't handle watching Cassidy cry anymore so despite how mad I am at him I go over and squeeze in between the brothers and grab Cassidy's hand trying to calm him down.  
"You should all hate me. Especially you Mackie." I quickly realize that the note he had left for me was actually a suicide note.  
"What happened? Why did you leave me in the room with nothing?" I asked as I started to cry.  
" I knew if I left you with any cloths you would come looking for me. I couldn't let you see me like that. I didn't want you to be there when I killed myself." At this point I realized that he didn't do that to hurt me. He was trying to protect me.  
"Beaver why did you want to die?" I hear Dick say but Cassidy didn't have a chance to answer before Veronica yelled at him.  
"Don't call him that. He has a name Dick." This caused her to receive a very confused look from the oldest Casablancas.  
"Okay… Cassidy why did you want to die?" Dick asks his brother. I notice that Cassidy looks at Veronica. Okay now this is really scaring me.  
"Cassidy you need to tell them what you told me. Everything." Veronica tells him he just simply nods at her and then starts to tell us.  
"Well first of all…" he stops and takes a deep breath. "I raped Veronica last year at Shelly's party."  
"What?" I see the color drain from Dick's face. As I notice that he looks over at Logan quickly. _I didn't know that Veronica had been raped_  
"After you and Logan left me in that room with her and told me that she would be an easy way to lose my virginity. I thought of all the things that had ever happened to me. I don't know why but I guess I thought that it was normal. I knew that Dick had drugged Madison to get her to have sex with him so I went for it. Afterwards I felt bad about it and decided I would never tell anyone."  
Veronica was crying, heck everyone was. None of us knew how messed up he was and that wasn't even the worst of it. Because what he told us next shocked me even more.  
"There's more." He says as he looks at his siblings and for the first time since I had sat next to him he looked at me tightened his grip on my hand. "I was molested by Woody Goodman for the 3 years that I was on his little league team." He tells us. Okay that helps to start to make sense of everything that happened with that stoner guy earlier.  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" I hear Cassie ask as I look up and see her whip a tear from her eye. Then I made the mistake of looking at Dick. I don't think I have ever seen him so upset. He was trying to fight back the tears, I could tell but the minute he saw me looking at him he started to cry as well. I just slipped my hand into his and gave him a tight squeeze.  
"I told dad. God I told him several times in those three years. Every time he would say I was lying. Saying I was trying to just get attention." He tells his siblings. I can feel Dick's hand starting to tighten around mine.  
"I think that we need to talk about what to do." I hear Logan say. Now I was confused. What was he talking about?  
"What do you mean Logan?" I ask him as I realize for the first time that I am also crying but this time it wasn't because of what Cassidy did to me, it was because of what had happened to Cassidy.  
"I mean that we are all a family here and we need to decide what action is going to be taken now." Logan explains.  
"I think that you need to go to the sheriff Cassidy." I tell him. "I know that it's painful but with Peter and Marco's confessions they wouldn't second guess you like your dad had."  
"Okay I will." He tells me as he looks at me with a look of apology again.  
"I think after that…." I hear Dick start but not finish. He gets up and kneels down in front of Cassidy. "I think after you go to the police, Cassidy," he is really starting to cry as he says the next part. "I think you need to get some help. And as much as wish I could help you through this, I can't you need professional help little brother." Dick said as he pull him down to the floor with him and won't let go of him for what seems like forever going to let go but soon Dick is crawling over to Cassie's chair. "And Cassie I know that you were trying to save Cassidy from himself but I think that you need to go to therapy also." I could tell that Dick having to truly be an adult was getting to him what I did next I wasn't expecting myself I get off the couch and walk over and sit down between the siblings and hug Dick. Yeah I was surprised to. I mean he was upset and I knew that I couldn't comfort Cassie or Cassidy but with Dick I could still help him.  
"Okay then let's go to the police department right now." Logan says as he pulls Ronnie up from the bed.

-Dick's Point of View-  
_How could I have not seen this happening? I know how I didn't realize this was going on I was always too for him. Maybe if I hadn't been, maybe he would have come to me and let me know what was going on. He was 10 years old and that sick bastard was taking advantage of him. _Logan didn't let me go with them to the police station. It was probably for the best I know that our honorable mayor was locked up in there somewhere and if I saw him right now they would have me locked up and he would be in the hospital. _I can't believe I let this happen._ Mac had stayed with me while they went to the sheriff. She said that she was worried about me and that while she agreed that Cassidy needed to be helped that I would probably be a good idea for me to also go after what we found out.  
"Dick are you awake?" I hear Mac ask me. When had been lying on the couch since we got back to the house. It was weird; we really hadn't been a part since I found her in the room. When we got back to the house I had thrown myself on the couch and I was shocked when Mac lay down next to me.  
"Yeah I am awake. What you thinking about Mackie?" I ask her as I start to sit up on the couch.  
"I just wanted to thank you." She whispers. "I mean for coming to rescue tonight when Cassidy left me."  
"Mac, can we talk about something a little serious?" I ask her  
"Yeah. What's up?" She asks me.  
"Well I know it's so soon but are you going to forgive Cassidy and stay with him?" I ask her.  
"Do you mean am I going to stay with him through this problem or do you mean am I still going to be going around and saying I am his girlfriend?" she asks me to clarify it.  
"Both." I tell her. I am not sure if this conversation is such a good idea at this point. "I mean if you want to talk about it at all."  
"Dick, of course I am going to be there for him during this time. But as far as being able to fully forgive him for what he did to me last night. I am not sure that I can. It really scared me when I got out of the shower to find everything gone" she started to tear up again. "I haven't been so scared in my entire life." I wipe away a tear from her check. "Then when you were the one that came to my rescue. I have never been so happy to see you in my life Dick." I can't take it anymore. I know in my head that this isn't the right time. But I also know that I can't keep it to myself any longer.  
"Mac you know that I will be there for you no matter what. You know that right?" I tell her hoping that she doesn't take this in a bad way and freak out and leave.  
"Dick I know that. And I will be there for you and Cassie, and even Cassidy" she tells me as she gives me a confused look. But I didn't get to finish telling her the truth before the door opened and Logan came in with Cassidy, V, and Cassie.  
"What did the sheriff say?" I ask them by the look on Veronica's face it wasn't good. I knew that I should have gone.  
"That idiot told us that if it was so bad then maybe Cassidy should have come forward years ago. Even though he did when he tried coming clean to your dad." Ronnie tells us.  
"That jackass. I think I need to go down and see the asshole." I start yelling but stop as soon as I notice the look on Cassidy's face. "But I think first we need to go to the hospital."  
We quickly all get into the cars. Myself, Cassie, and Cassidy in one car with Logan, Mac, and Veronica in the other. Logan had told us that he thought it would be a good idea for the three of us to have a personal conversation and private goodbyes before we officially had Cassidy admitted to the hospital. I had called ahead to find out what we needed to do. Thankfully Neptune General had a program available that anyone could enter at any time and stay as little as 5 days. While we all know that Cassidy was having issues dealing with all of this and we didn't know how long it was going to take just that he needed help.  
"Cassidy I want you to know that while we all think that you need this, I don't want you to think that I am throwing you in there to get rid of you." I tell him. "I'm not dad."  
"We know Dick." Cassie tells me she had instead on sitting in the backseat with Cassidy. I knew this was going to be harder on her than me. They hadn't ever been apart for more than a day or two. "You understand that don't you Cassidy?" she asked him. All he did was nod. I had to laugh a little bit. It reminded me of when we were all younger and Cassidy would never talk to anyone. I don't think he talked to anyone but Cassie until they were four. As we pull into the parking lot and I turn off the engine I look back at my siblings and know nothing will ever be the same. We all slowly all get out of the car and I get Cassidy's bag and we all start to walk toward the doors. My arm around Cassidy's shoulders and Cassie holding his hand we walk as a united front toward the door. When we reach the reception desk I pull away from them and tell the receptionist all the information she needed.  
"I need to have my brother admitted as soon as possible." I tell her as I look back at Cassidy, and see he is starting to cry a little  
"His name sir?" she asks me as she types all the information onto her computer.  
"Cassidy Casablancas." I tell her "How soon can we get him some help?"  
"Well for tonight he will be put into a room. In the morning he will meet with the doctor and then probably tomorrow afternoon you will receive a call at the doctors thought of treatment" she finishes as she hands me a paper and tells me that before he can be admitted that he had to have a parents signature. Thankfully I was 18 now so I could sign for him instead. We both gave Cassidy a hug and told him how much we loved him and then they took him away. When I watch him being taken away from us me and Cassie lost it. Thankfully by that time we had realized that the others had arrived.

-Logan's Point of View-  
_I don't think I have ever seen Dick so broken; I don't think I have ever seen any of us so confused or lost. As we drive to the hospital we have all decided that the actual process of having Cassidy admitted needed to be done just the three of them. I know that it upset Mac as much as it did me to not be there to say good bye to Cassidy or to be there for Dick and Cassie but we knew that they needed to face these demons alone. By time we made our way into the hospital they had just taken Cassidy back. _  
"Are you okay?" I ask Dick now noticing that how much he was crying "Everything is going to be okay Dick."  
"I have failed him man. I have completely failed him." That's all he can get out as he runs out of the lobby into the parking lot. I turn to follow him when I notice Mac shoot me a look telling me she was going. We all slowly follow behind.  
_-Mac's Point of View-  
"You know you didn't fail Cassidy. He didn't tell any of us what was going on." I tell Dick as I finally catch up to him.  
"But Mac I did. You more than anyone know the shit that my dad and I would pull." He tells me.  
"You aren't to blame for Woody Goodman's actions though." I tell him as I walk up beside him.  
"No but maybe if I would have listened a little more he wouldn't be going through this mess." He tells me.  
Before I know what hits me I start to yell at Dick. "I am not going to let you take the blame for what happened to him. I don't want to hear you even say that you had anything to do with his attempted suicide or with him raping Ronnie. I know that you played a part in it but you, Cassidy and Logan have always been the 3 most important guys in my life and I can't handle you being in there with Cassidy just because you think that you….." I didn't get the rest of my sentence because the next thing I know I feel Dick's lips pressed against mine.

AN: There is Chapter 15. I will admit now that I don't know much about mental illnesses, hospitals, and all that stuff and the only stuff I do know I have learned from watching Soaps and Medical Dramas. So some of it might be farfetched so please bear with me.****


	16. New Beginings

**CHAPTER 16: New Beginnings**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

-Dick's Point of View-  
It has been a week since I have been able to talk to Mac. After I pulled the kiss on her the night we had Cassidy admitted to the hospital she had ran off and she has been avoiding my phone calls all week_. Hopefully that changes when she comes to see Cassie today. _ Everything was going okay with Cassidy, the tomorrow afternoon I had a meeting with his doctor and she was going to give me her guess at when Cassidy could be released into the outpatient program. With Cassidy being gone had been really hard on Cassie, but she was also seeing a therapist three times a week for the next month. That had been what Cassidy's doctor had suggested for both me and Cassidy. We also had family sessions with Cassidy and the therapist.  
"Hey Dick it's just me are you in there?" I hear Logan yelling from the front door of course the one time I don't want to move from the couch he wouldn't just let himself in. I had been kind of avoiding going out of the house. Really all that we did do was sit in the house and think. It was the quietest week in the Casablancas. I guess Logan got tired of waiting for me to get the door because the next thing I hear is his key in the door.  
"Dude I know that you guys are upset but this isn't like either you or Cassie." I hear him tell me as he looks around to see me on the couch by myself drinking a soda. "Monica called me. She was worried about you two. She said that you haven't left the house unless it was to go to appoints and meetings for Cassidy.  
"That would be right." I tell him as I get up off the couch to go get another soda from the kitchen.  
"Where is Cassie?" he asks me as he sits down onto the couch.  
"She's worse than me. She comes out of her room to go to appointments and get a days' worth of food. She hasn't spoken more than maybe 20 words to me away from the therapist since that night. She did mumble something about Mac coming over today." I tell him as I give him a worried look. He knew what was going on. I had to tell him about the kiss situation because I needed someone to talk to about it.  
"How is that going to go?" he asks me, knowing that I am ultimately really nervous about it.  
"She hasn't spoken to me since the kiss. But you know she has to go past me to get to Cassie so hopefully that will be the highlight of the day" I tell him as I look at my watch. "Actually not to be a jackass but her should be here any minute so do you think you could…." I ask him not finishing my sentence and actually saying that I was going to kick my best friend out in hopes of a girl talking to me.  
"No I totally get it. I will see you later. Good Luck with your talk with Mac." He tells me as he leaves. I only have to wait for about another 20 minutes before I heard a soft knock on the door. I know its Mac and I have no problem answering the door this time.  
"Hey Mackie." I tell her as I pull open the door. I notice that she seems really different  
"Hi Dick. I am just here to see Cassie." She says as she tries to slip past me.  
"I think we need to talk before." I tell her as I step in front of her.  
"Dick I can't have my heart messed with right now. In case you have forgotten you little brother left me naked with nothing but a towel a week ago so he could go attempt suicide." She tells me. As upset as she is I can still sense a little bit of her sarcastic tone.  
"I am not trying to mess with your heart Mac, but we need to talk about something." I tell her as I pull her toward the couch. "I know that the kiss threw you for a loop last week but I also want you to know that it wasn't something that I did out of the blue. I mean I hadn't planned on it happening just like that but I have known I wanted to do it since we got that stupid assignment weeks ago." I tell her I have never been good at reading people but I was trying my hardest to understand what she was thinking. I guess I soon got my response when she was kissing me 30 seconds later.  
As she pulled away from me she told me. "Dick I think I have secretly had a crush on you since I was 12." As I went to go back to kiss her because I was so happy to hear this she continues "but despite that a week ago I was about to lose my virginity to your little brother and rather than that happening I was emotionally wrecked when I was left in that room like that."  
"I understand Mackie. I wasn't exactly my plans either. But I have spent the last couple of months taking cold showers and constantly reminding myself that you were my little brother's girl. "I tell her. "Do you understand?"  
"I understand that I think we should give our relationship a try," she tells me as she sees me start to smile she continues "But never the less you have all been put through an emotional roller coaster ride and I think that for the time being, or at least until Cassidy is in a better place that we don't tell anyone."  
"Dating on the Down Low. My my Mackie who would have ever thought you to be so sneaky, I know I never did." I tell her kind of shocked.  
"Yeah well I guess when Logan and Veronica were dating the end of junior year and wanted no one to know he told her secrets are hot." She tells me but quickly "but some secrets ruin lives to."  
"I think that we will be okay." I tell her as we hear Cassie's door open we quickly pull apart. As she heads towards the stairs she looks back at me and winks. When she starts up the stairs she says "It was good talking to you Dick."

-Cassie's Point of View-  
I know they think that they are being quiet and I know that Dick thinks that I can't hear them. That I have put myself into a hole ever sense Cassidy's incident but I know what's going on. Like I know that an only a couple of hours after Cassidy attempted suicide that Dick and Mac were kiss. This happened right after we admitted him. I couldn't bear to tell Cassidy that his girlfriend and brother were making out only a couple of minutes after he had been admitted to the hospital. Or like a few minutes ago when Logan was here and Dick and him were talking about Dick's feelings toward Mac. But I have never wanted to deck my brother more than I just heard him declare his love to Mac. Cassidy loved her and I thought that she had loved him. But considering he had only been a way for one week and she was already making out with her boyfriend's older brother I guess I was wrong. I quickly move my door more to break them apart. What pisses me off even more is when Mac heads toward the stairs and pulls this 'It was good talking to you Dick' yeah like talking was the high light of that encounter. I meet Mac at the top of the stairs. I can tell just by the look on her face that she is guilty of something, but I play a long anyway.  
"Hey Mac attack. What are you up too?" I ask her as she walks into my bedroom. I don't know if I was more upset with her or Dick for the Kiss that happened outside the hospital last Friday night but I had been doing a pretty good job at avoiding both of them. "I guess nothing really new has happened. So how was Cassidy doing the last time you went to see him?" She asked me  
well I know that he misses you. He asked me the other day if I would have you come to the hospital to see hm.  
"I don't know if I am exactly ready for that yet Cassie." She tells me. I know that she is just avoiding going because of what is going on with Dick.  
"You know what Mac, I was going to just play stupid and pretend that I don't know what's going on between you and Dick, but I heard you two talking just now. I am assumed to call you a friend. You and Cassidy were together only week ago. I know that he is messed up. But he is my brother and the fact that you are moving on so quickly and with my other brother makes me want to gag. So I think rather than you sit here and try to justify your actions to me. You should go and see Cassidy. At least break up with him properly before you give it up to Dick. You owe Cassidy that much, don't you think..." I know that I have shocked her by my sudden outburst but I really don't care.  
"I am sorry." She says before she gets up off of my bed and leaves. But when I don't hear her going down the stairs a couple minutes later I have to go investigate where she went. Low and be holding I walked to the end of the hall and she is lying on Cassidy's bed crying. _What a BITCH!_ Before I can make into the room to tell her off some more I push open the door more to find her and Dick lying there together.  
_ -Mac's Point of view-  
I can't believe that I have been such an awful friend to Cassie and an even worse girlfriend to Cassidy. As soon as I leave Cassie's room I run straight into Cassidy's. I guess Dick was having the same thought because when I got into the room I saw Dick sitting in the Chair in the corner of the room  
"Oh sorry, I will just go." I say as I start to back outside the room.  
"No Mac, I think that if we are ever going to have a relationship that we need to get a few things out into the open."  
"Oh yeah like what?" I ask him as I continue on with my original plan.  
"Well first off we really need to talk to Cassidy about this. I know that his words won't affect my desist ion but I want to be with you but I do think that we need to go tell him. Maybe together?" He suggested.  
"I agree. But when are we going to go. Besides are they even allowing non-family members to see him yet?" She asked me.  
"Tomorrow is the first day he will be allowed. You know that I am so sorry for everything that I did to cause this mess….. Right?" he asked me as he pulled me toward him.  
"I know. But you know that none of this is your fault." I tell him.  
"But I feel like it is. We will go tomorrow together." He tells me. "Well if you want to."  
"I think that is a good idea." I tell him. I was starting to feel a little bit better. At least we had a plan.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
_As crazy as it sounds I can't believe that it's already been a week since that awful night. My doctor tells me that today will probably be a busy day. It's the first day I will be permitted visitors outside of Cassie and Dick. My hopes for the day that maybe Veronica will be by. But most of all I hope to see Mac. My therapist keeps telling me the best thing would be if I could talk to Veronica. She tells me that the majority of my problems lay with the Rape. She tells me that I need to get past._  
"Cassidy you have a visitor." I hear the nurse come into the room interrupt my journal writing. "Would you like to see her?" I automatically think that it's Mac. Who else could it be? It's only 8 in the morning.  
"Yes please." I tell her as I put my journal back into the drawer in my night stand.  
"Hey Cassidy." I guess I was wrong. It wasn't Mac, its Veronica. "How are you?" she asks as she slowly walks in.  
"What are doing here." I ask her without even really thinking. "I mean how you are?" I ask her. I had to think about what my therapist keeps me telling me. I have to not be off the wall with people. I needed to be open with them.  
"I am doing well." Dick was telling me that you had asked to see me." She tells me.  
"Yeah. Um my therapist told me that the key to my recovery was to talk to you about the rape." I tell her. "I mean I know we talked about it that night…." I trail off. Despite how much I had accepted in the last week I was still having issues with the actual night.  
"So what are we supposed to talk about exactly?" she asks me.  
"Well according to the therapist she said that I needed to relive the night step by step." I saw her cringe. "I am sorry Ronnie."  
"I know that it's something that you need to do Cassidy." She tells me as she sits down in the chair on the far side of the room. I know that she is having reservations about this, but I also know that she would do it if she really believed that she was going to be helping me. I knew that not every patient had their own private rooms. I knew that it was because of my dad's money that I was rooming alone. That and because Dick and instated upon it. "Tell me what happened Cassidy."  
"It started out like any other 09er party that was held. Dick and everyone getting plastered and me trying to fit in." I start to tell her. "I don't know why you were so out of it or anything like that all I know is around 12 Dick and Logan found you out by the pool nearly passed out. They decided that they wanted to take you to one of the empty rooms. I was with them the whole time. I knew that you were out of it. But when Dick started giving me a hard time about being a virgin…" I trailed off. "When he was giving me crap about being shy around girls he told me that this was perfect. You know that I listen to Dick far too much. I know that I can't blame it on him and Logan but after I listened to them and thought back to everything that I had ever known about sex and my personal experiences with what Woody did to me and I guess I found a way to justify taking advantage of you the way I did." I tell her. "I know now that it was wrong. And I am sorry. Actually I knew that it was wrong as soon as I left the room."  
"I understand it Cassidy. I know that you are sorry. I think that now that I know what I know I can accept your apology." She told me. She stayed and talked to me for about another 20 minutes before she mumbled something about a case and left.  
_So here I am sitting in my room. I am going to be happy to let the therapist know that I have cleared the air with Veronica. Now only if Mac would show up. This one was for me. I needed to be able to talk to her about why I did what I did to her. I have to let her know that I am sorry and just pray that she forgives me. _I sit in my room for about another 30 minutes after Ronnie left before there is another knock at my door.  
"Hey bro how are you feeling?" Dick said as he came through the door.  
"I am doing well. Ronnie was here this morning, but I still haven't seen Mac yet." I tell him. "Have you seen here the last couple of days? I had asked Cassie to ask Mac to come by today, Maybe she forgot."

-Mac's Point of View-  
"Okay Mac Attack what's the plan here?" he asked me as we pulled into the parking lot at the hospital.  
"Well I think that maybe you should go in first, see what his mood is like, and see if he seems to be able to handle the news." I tell Dick.  
"Okay I think I can do that. How long are you going to wait before you come into the room? How are you going to know if it's safe to tell him or not?" he asks me.  
"Well I will wait like 5 minutes. And when I come into the room if it seems like a good idea to tell him then pull a chair up next to you and offer me a seat. When I sit down if it's a go pat me on the leg. If you think it's better to wait then just keep your hands to yourself. As we make our way to Cassidy's room. Dick gives me a quick peck on the check and walks into the room. _Okay Mac don't worry everything is going to be okay. Dick might not be the brightest crayon in the box but I know that he will do what is best for Cassidy. Okay there is a minute that went by. How exactly am I going to go in there and break Cassidy's heart? Maybe it isn't such a good idea to tell him while he's in the hospital. Change of plans Dick I am coming in.  
_"Knock Knock." I am to the door before I know what hits me. As I walk in the door I see Cassidy's face light up. _Okay Mac maybe it's a good idea to wait.  
_"Mackie you came." I hear Cassidy say as he starts to get off of the bed. I can tell that Dick is confused by my early entrance when he gives me a lost look while Cassidy is giving me a hug. I just kind of shake my head at him that we can't tell Cassidy now. Dick and I stick around for about 45 minutes the entire time Cassidy is smiling and won't let go of me. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to date Dick so soon after Cassidy had attempted suicide. When we left the hospital, we went together, but we didn't know that our secret was about to be exposed.

-Cassie's Point of View-  
"Hey Big Brother." I tell Cassidy as I walk into his hospital room. He looks happier than I have seen him in weeks. "How has your day been?"  
"Great. I cleared the air with Ronnie, and then Dick and Mac happened to get here around the same time so I got to visit both of them to. Now my favorite person is here. It couldn't get any better."  
_No but it's going to get a lot worse. _"So what did Mac and Dick have to say when they were here?" I ask him hoping maybe that he is just happy to see Mac happy.  
"Not much really, they told me about what they had done all week and then Mac told me that she had decided that she was going to move in with Ronnie and Lilly next year instead of getting a dorm on campus." He is still too happy.  
"Cassidy there is something that you should know." I tell him hoping that he will take it better than I am thinking he will.  
"What's up Cassie? Did you and Wallace have a fight?" of course he is more worried about Wallace and I  
"No Wallace and I didn't get in a fight. But I don't know if I should tell you this or not." I tell him.  
"Now you are scaring me Cassie. What's up?" he asks me.  
"I caught Mac and Dick making out on the couch yesterday afternoon. This was followed by them deciding to date, but to keep it secret." I blurt out. I watch as Cassidy's face drops from joyed to depressed in about five seconds. "You okay Cassidy?"  
"Yeah I guess." That's the last words he spoke before he rolled over in his bed and started to cry. I lean over kiss him on the forehead and walk out of the room, knowing that I had personally ruined some of the progress that he had made.

AN: Sorry it has taken so long to get the next chapter up. I had some writers block and needed to do some thinking about how to approach the Mac and Dick relationship. Hopefully this chapter isn't a letdown. Four more Chapters and this story is done. I haven't gotten much response on this story. So I might wait a while before I start the sequel. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 16 –LazzyMae


	17. Fun in the Sun

**CHAPTER 17: Fun in the Sun**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

1 month later  
_

-Dick's Point of View-  
"Dude I think that this is the best idea that we have come up with in a long time." I tell Logan as we pack our last box of stuff into our new house. When Logan and I realized that we wanted to get out of our respective homes we decided to get a house together on the beach. For the time being Ronnie was going to be living with us until she and Lilly could agree on a new place or themselves. The sudden rush out of the Kane house was as a result of Duncan and Meg not wanting to move Faith again, which worked out pretty well.  
Two weeks after Cassidy was admitted to the hospital I got a letter from my dad. All it said was that he was selling the house and that the three of us were on our own. Which is why we ended up getting the bigger house, at least for the next year Cassidy and Cassie would be living there to.  
"Yeah it's going to be a little bit of an adjustment though don't you think?" he asked me. While the house was still in the 90909 zip it only had 6 bedrooms and 5 baths. So yeah it would be a little crammed for a while but we would manage.  
"Well there is enough room for all of us." I tell him. "So we will have to learn how to take care of ourselves a little bit but we will survive. The other development since that horribly night at graduation was that Mac and I were openly dating now. Cassidy adjusted to the idea and we had a long talk about it. Mac and I were a little upset when we found out that Cassie had decided to break our news for us, but everything was worked out now.  
"Hey you guys ready for company?" I hear Mac come into the house. "Or should we leave you to drag your knuckles a while longer?"  
"You are not leaving me." I tell her as I sweep her up in my arms and spin her around until we land on the couch.  
"So I think that in honor of our new digs we need to have a big BBQ blow out." Logan says as he wraps his arms around Veronica's waist.  
"I think that's a good…" I didn't get to finish before my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.  
"That's great….. Yeah that can be arranged….. Okay I can do that. Thank you Doctor." I was really happy to hear the news I just received. "That was Cassidy's Doctor; he is being released tomorrow morning." I tell them as I start jumping up and down. Cassie wasn't moving into the beach house until she got back from seeing our mom in Europe but Cassidy would have to move in right away. "On that note, let's go get his stuff from the house, one of the restrictions is that he has to live with me. Let's do the BBQ tomorrow night. A celebration of Cassidy coming home and our new digs."  
"Sounds like a plan Stan." Mac says. "Do you want some help backing up his stuff?" she asks me as we make our way to my truck.  
"So how weird is it going to be for us to date with him around?" I ask her. We had a small discussion about it but we were both a little worried about the ramifications of our actions around him.  
"At first it will be. But we have been going and hanging out with him together. I think as long as we don't go crazy PDA in front of him it will be okay." She tells me.

-Logan's Point of View-  
"I will get the door. Don't worry about actually getting up." I tell my roommates as they all sit on the couch engrossed in the movie we were watching. We had been back from the Casablancas house for about an hour. We had all of Cassidy's things moved in and ready for him when he got released tomorrow.  
"Hey Logan, how are you?" I was asked. I was honestly surprised to see my cousin standing in front of me. She hadn't changed much over the years. Still a tiny spit fire blond. She really reminded me a lot of Ronnie.  
"Lexi? What are you doing here?" I ask her as I pull her into the house and hug her. "Do your parents know you are here?"  
"Yes they do. Didn't my Dad call you?" she asks me "He was supposed to all and tell you I was coming."  
"No I haven't heard from him." I tell her. I automatically see her face fall. "Don't worry though I am happy to see you. Come in there are some people that you should meet."  
"Really I love the new digs Lo." She tells me as she starts to drag suit cases into the door. "Do you think you could help me?"  
"Yeah. You really had to bring all of this?" I ask her  
"He really didn't call did he? I am going to NHS next year." She tells me as we get her last suit case pulled in.  
"Okay then follow me." I said as I put my arm around her shoulder and start to the living room. "Hey everyone there is someone I want you to meet. This is my cousin Lexi." I tell them as they start to look at her. "She is going to be living her for her senior year. For some reason she wants to go to Neptune High."  
"Hi." She says as she starts to scan the room. "Did I crash a date night?" she asks me as she notices Dick and Mac cuddled together on one couch and noticed as I went to sit with V on the other chair.  
"No don't worry." I tell her "we were just watching a movie after a long day of moving all of our shit in." I tell her as she looks at me like I am crazy when I realize that I hadn't introduced everyone "Oh where are my manners. This pretty little thing is my girlfriend Veronica, that is Mac attack, and her boyfriend slash your new roomie Dick." I tell her.  
"Okay so where my dad sent me here without checking with you he is just going to have to except that I am going to be living with someone else other than you." She says  
"Actually we have two more roommates, actually my two younger siblings, Cassidy and Cassie." Dick tells her. "Cassie will be here in a few weeks. She has been in Europe with our mom and then with Cassidy he will be moving in tomorrow."  
"Oh how old are they?" she asks us.  
"Actually, they will both be seniors with you next year." Veronica tells her.  
"Lexi there is some stuff that we should let you know though" I tell her. I knew that it was probably too soon to let her know everything but Cassidy would be home tomorrow and she needed to know.

-Mac's Point of View-  
As we sit and watch as Logan and Veronica lead his cousin toward her room I knew that she isn't prepared for everything that she found out tonight. Here she was walking into her new home only to find out that it's not going to be just her and Logan living in this place but also 3 strangers.  
"What are you thinking about Mackie?" I hear Dick ask me. We had all been sitting here watching movies and it felt normal until Lexi showed.  
"Just how much has changed in such a short amount of time." I tell him as I sit up and stretch. "I mean think just a little over a month ago we were in high school. I was with Cassidy and the nightmare hadn't begun." I point out.  
"Are you regretting any of this Mackie?" I gave him an odd look. "I mean us. Or even though Cassidy left you in that room not being with him."  
"We have already decided Dick that whiles this wasn't the perfect time for us…" I trailed off. "That it is what we both want. Right?"  
"Yes, that's what I want. I am just worried about Cassidy." He tells me.  
"Everything will be fine. It's getting Late I better head home before my parents start worrying too much." I tell him. "Are you going to pick me up before you go to the hospital tomorrow?" I ask.  
"Yeah. The doc said I could pick him up at 9 so how about if I pick you up at 8 and we can grab some breakfast before we head to the hospital." He tells me as he walks me to the door.  
"Sounds good to me." I tell him as I stand on my tip-toes and give him a soft kiss on the lips. He automatically tries to deepen the kiss out of his old habits but we had agreed to take things slow. We had both agreed that it would be for the best. "See you in the morning." With that I walked down the stairs and to my car. As difficult it had been to see Cassidy in that hospital it wasn't going to be a walk in the park when he is home and we are faced with openly dating in front of him.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
Finally after five weeks I am allowed to at least leave the hospital. I will still have to come back for outpatient sessions but I can finally start to put my life back together. Sure things are going to be awkward. I knew that Logan and Dick had purchased a house on the beach and that I wouldn't be going back to my home. I knew that I was going to be living with Dick and Logan, Cassie would be joining us in a few weeks and we would officially be one happy family. Something else I was painfully aware of was that when I left I wouldn't be going back to my girlfriend Mac. No I had accepted that Mac wasn't my girl anymore. She was dating my brother now. I knew that they were both struggling with what I had done and everything that has happened all of us, I also knew that they were comfortable with each other and that I was strong enough to be comfortable being around them and all their new found dating.  
"Mr. Casablancas, your brother is here to pick you up. Are you ready to leave?" I hear the nurse ask me from the door. Am I ready to leave? You bet I am.  
"Yea. Lead the way. I will be happy to get out of here." I tell her as I grab my bag and head toward the doors. When I round the corner I see that Mac had come with Dick to get me and they were standing there holding hands. I could see how happy they both were and I knew that I had accepted their relationship. When they saw me they automatically dropped their hands out of respect for me. "Hey you two," I say as I walk up to them. I grab their hands and put them back together. "It's good to see you. But if we are going to be normal I need you two to not worry about me. I am good with the two of you dating. You are two of the three people I love the most and as long as you are happy, so am I." I say as I pick up my bag again and start to walk toward the door. "But if either of you hurts the other I will have to kill you." I say with a laugh and I feel them come up on each side of me and drape their arms around me. Dicks around my shoulders and Mac around my waist it feels normal, it feels safe.  
"So we got all of your stuff moved into the room yesterday and Mackie made sure that all of your gaming systems were set up right. She wouldn't even let me or Logan touch them. She called us idiots." I hear my brother say as we get to the truck.  
"Well I am happy to hear that." I say as I look over at Mac. "Thanks Mackie I knew you had my back." I tell her as I kiss her on the check. "Now let's go I am so hungry. Hospital food blows."  
"Yeah. We were thinking maybe heading to Java and getting some muffins and coffee." Dick says. "We kind of already went to breakfast. Besides I told Logan that I would help him set up for the party."  
"Java sounds good, but Dick I don't know if I am up for a party tonight." I tell him trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
"Oh it's not going to be a crazy party. Just a BBQ to celebrate you coming home and our new digs. I think the guest list is like maybe 10 people. But if it's too soon we can cancel." Mac tells me  
"BBQ sounds fun." I tell them but I am still confused. "Hey did I just misunderstand, I thought you just referred to it as 'our place' are you moving in to Mackie?"  
"For a while. Me, Ronnie, Lilly are going to be getting the house next door. But they have to finish the renovations first." Mac tells me. "So I am staying in what will become Cassie's room when she gets home in a few weeks. By then our place should be finished."  
"Okay so what's the room set up?" I ask wondering as we started to pull away from the drive thru at the Java Hut.  
"Well down stairs there are 3 bedrooms and one bathroom. The rooms down there are Logan and V's, mine, and Cassie's. Then on the main level there is one bedroom but we have turned it into a gaming room. Then upstairs are the last two rooms. One is yours and the other is Lexi's." Dick tells me.  
"Who's Lexi?" I ask completely confused. I was half released to know though that I didn't have to worry about Mac shacking up in Dick's room or being in the same area of the house as them if they did decide to get it on.  
"Lexi is Logan's cousin that showed up last night and will be going to NHS with you and Cas next year." Mac tells me. Great so I get to share a floor with a stranger.  
"Cool. Let's go help Logan set up." I tell them. "By the way I am okay if you two share a room. There is no need for Mac to be sleeping in Cassie's room."

-Veronica's Point of View-  
"Are you sure you are going to be okay Ronnie?" Logan asked me as we set up some stuff on the patio.  
"Yes I am sure." I tell him. He had been worried since we found out that Cassidy was going to be released before I would be moving out. We had all thought that we would have more time. I guess we were wrong. Was I completely comfortable with Cassidy? No, not really, but I knew that he wasn't the same anymore. So I had accepted him. Just then we heard the door open and saw Cassidy.  
"Hi guys we are home and look who we happened to pick up on the side of the road, lost." Dick says. I can tell that he is happy to have his brother out of the hospital.  
"So how does the surf look?" Cassidy asks. _Okay so that is going to be how we are going to play this. Works for me.  
_"Do you want to hit some waves before the BBQ?" Dick asks Cassidy  
"Yeah it's been far too long since I have been out. Did you bring my board from the house?" He asks.  
"Yeah it's in the garage with Dick and Logan's." Mac tells him. "I don't think that we packed any of your wet suits though."  
"That's okay as long as there are some board shorts up in my room I will be good. Can you point me in the right direction?" he asks Logan.  
"Yeah I will walk up with you. You need to meet Lexi anyway. We can see if she wants to join us." Logan tells him as they head toward the stairs.  
"So how did it go?" I ask Mac and Dick.  
"Well I will leave that to you Mackie. I am going to go change. Are you two going to join us…?" We gave him a weird look. "I mean you could always sit on the beach like normal."  
"Yeah we will." Tells him, "we will be down in a few to change." She says as she gives him a quick peck on the check and he walked off.  
"So how was it?" I ask her again.  
"Well I think that Cassidy is more comfortable with our relationship than us." When I gave her a confused look she continued to explain. "Well when we went to pick him up we had been holding hands and when we were waiting in the Lobby for him. Well when we saw him we dropped each other's hands. He walked up to us and grabbed our hands and put them back together. Then on the way home he asked about the sleeping arrangements and when we told him that we were sleeping in separate rooms he told us that we shouldn't be. That he figures we should share a room." She finishes.  
"Wow. I would say so. So does that mean that you are going to be staying in Dick's room and not Cassie's?" I ask her.  
"I am thinking about it." She tells me. "Come on lets go change before they get mad about us keeping them from their waves."

-Lexi's Point of View-  
"I don't think I have ever had so much fun surfing." I tell Cassidy as we sit out in the middle of the water on our boards.  
"Yeah well it's kind of therapy for us 09ers." He tells me. "So why would you want to live in Neptune?"  
"I hate LA. Too much hustle for me. It's still close to my family if I want to go see them and because of Logan." I tell him as we watch the four people on the beach. "What's with those four? How long have they all been together?"  
"Um… V and Logan have been dating on and off for the last 3 years. But Dick and Mac have been together for only about 5 weeks." He tells me as I give him a funny look.  
"Wow they seem like they have been together longer than that." I say.  
"Yeah well Mac and I dated for six months prior to my being hospitalized." He tells me.  
"Oh I am sorry. I didn't realize. I mean I knew about the whole sit…. I mean" I keep rambling on.  
"It's okay. I know their relationship seems to be a rude gesture toward me but really it's not. Maybe we should swim in. This is something that they all need to hear also. I think it will help them understand better." He tells me as we start to paddle in to shore.  
"So I am getting hungry when are we eating?" I ask  
"We have to wait for my siblings to get here." Veronica tells me.  
"Well while we wait I think I need to tell you guys something." Cassidy point out. I believe this will be the rest of the conversation he had started when we were out in the water.  
"What's up Cassidy?" Mac asked him "everything okay?" I can tell she is nervous because when we started towards them she and Dick pulled apart a little bit.  
"First off…." He approaches his brother and Mac "It's going to make me even more jumpy if every time I walk toward you guys you pull apart. I am fine with you guys dating. This is what I needed to talk to you about. With the help of my therapist I have realized that while I love Mac, it's not the kind of love that it should be." He says as he turns to her. "Mackie I love you like my sister. You are like my sister. But when we were dating that love never progressed. I think the reason I thought it had is because I was trying to but you are so important to me. You both are. I am happy that you are together. You two, I know will treat each other with respect. And I know that you guys are only beginning to date, but I know you two love each other. And it's an Epic love. Like Ronnie's and Logan's. SO are we good?"  
"Yes." Mac said as she whipped a tear from her face. "Yes Cassidy we are good."  
"Good now that's out of the way can we get up to the house. I agree with Lexi. I am getting hungry. By time we get the stuff ready and on the grill they will be here." I hear Veronica say as we gather our stuff and walk toward the house. I think that I am going to like it here in Neptune. It's got to be better than LA. Right?

AN: Okay here is Chapter 17. I know it's a little weird. I am starting to have writers block with this. So at this point I am not sure if I am going to do a sequel. I will finish the last 3 chapters and get them posted as soon as I can. I have already started to think about my next story so be watching for that in the next couple of weeks. Thanks for reading.-LazzyMae


	18. Believe Me

**CHAPTER 18: Believe Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

-Logan's Point of View-  
"So how many burgers do I need to throw on the grill?" I ask as we reach the house. I knew that not everyone was going to make it to the party  
"Well you have 10 people that are going to be eating. But make sure you grab the soy burger out of the fridge for Mackie. I made sure I bought some when I went to the story." Dick tells me, it's almost cute how much he was trying to do for Mac.  
"I also picked up some Faith friendly foods for she wouldn't be left out." Mac says as she seems to be getting more comfortable with dating Dick with Cassidy around.  
"Who's Faith?" Lexi asked.  
"Faith is our beautiful baby." Veronica says. I can already see Lexi's face stating to go sour as she looks toward me.  
"No, she's not my baby. She's Veronica's brother's baby. But we have all taken her in as our own. She is mine and Ronnie's god daughter." I explain to her.  
"Okay I was thinking maybe that I had missed something." Lexi says laughing.  
"Speaking of I think I hear someone at the door." I hear Mac say as she heads toward the door. She comes back about 5 minutes later holding Faith. "So Lexi this is Faith Kane."  
"Hi aren't you the cutest little thing." I hear her start to gush over Faith. Yeah everyone thinks that about her. "How old is she."  
"Oh she is 8 months old" I hear Meg say from behind me.  
"Hey Meg, Donut this is my cousin Lexi." I tell them when I see the look of confusion on Meg's face. "Lexi these are Faith's parents Meg and Duncan. Donut here is also Ronnie's brother."  
"Oh wow how many sets of twins are in this group?" she asked.  
"Oh we aren't twins." Veronica explained. "We are half siblings."  
"Oopps. Sorry." She said "I think I am going to go see if Cassidy and Dick need any help getting the stuff in the kitchen." And with that she walked off.  
"So how is Cassidy doing?" Duncan asks me.  
"Well he has only been home for a day or less actually but the first thing he wanted to do this morning was hit some waves." I tell him.  
"Well then that's good…" he begins. "That means that he is getting back to normal."  
"Okay so we have all of the fixings for the best and rocking burgers on the planet" Dick says as he walks out onto the patio.  
"Of course they are going to rock because we are the greatest cooks." Logan says as he fires up the grill.  
"Did you get my soy burger sweetie?" I hear Mac ask. I am really happy to hear that she is getting more comfortable. I knew she was worried about Cassidy though. How can she not be, I mean he did attempt suicide while they were dating. The best thing is probably to not Date his brother after that.  
"So Logan, how do you like your new digs?" I hear Duncan come up behind me and ask. "Because I am telling you now that it's a strange adjustment with it being just me and Meg in that big old house with Faith. I mean even Lilly didn't stay there last night."  
"Yeah where is Lil?" I hear Ronnie ask her brother "I have tried calling her several times and she hasn't answered her phone at all. What gives."  
"Well last I knew she was at Wev's" I hear Meg tell us. "I guess that they have decided to try the exclusive thing again."  
"Oh great." I say as Veronica shoots me a look. "Anyway who's hungry?" I say as I step into the house and yell up that the food is ready. As we make our way out to the deck again I hear Veronica's phone ringing.  
"Hello?" I hear her say "Lil where are you? … You're kidding?" I can tell by this point that she is upset. "Well what about Mac and I? Okay whatever calls me later."  
"What's up V?" Mac asked her realizing that I had to be something major.  
"Well Mac how do you feel about sharing our house with my sister and new brother-in-law?" I hear her ask as I notice that Duncan is starting to look a little faint.  
"What did you just say?" I hear Duncan yell at Ronnie  
"Oh that was just your sister" I notice how she puts emphasis on the word your to Duncan "She and Eli got married last night." I know right away that this BBQ is going to be interesting and that wasn't even taking into the consideration that one of the Kane kids were going to end up blowing a gasket before the end of the night.  
"So where are we supposed to live?" I hear Mac asked. "I kind of have fallen in love with living in a beach house. And that was the last one on the block." I knew she could object too much because it had been most of Lilly's money that had purchased the house. And it was also her name alone on the title. "So what's the plan now Bond?"  
"I don't know Q" Veronica told her quietly "I really don't know."

-Dick's Point of View-  
"So Mackie I have been thinking… now that we have found out about Lilly's run away plans and you and Ronnie becoming pretty much homeless why don't you guys move in here?" I tell her trying to read her expression. It had been about an hour since we had gotten the news and right now we were sitting on the beach watching the sun set. "I mean we could change the game room into your room if you wanted. And I don't think that Logan would object to Ronnie sharing his room." What she said next surprised me though  
"And you don't want to share your room with me?" she said as she looked up at me. This was a shock to me because she hadn't even decided if she was going to stay in my room or Cassie's as far as I knew.  
"No I wouldn't mind. But I wasn't sure if you were ready for such a commitment." I tell her as I pull her closer to me.  
"Okay then it's settled. You will being sharing your room, your closet, your bathroom, and most importantly your bed with me, are you good with that?" she asks me as she looks up to me. "But I must say there are going to be a couple of ground rules sorry to burst your bubble sweetie."  
"Oh and what are these rules going to be?" I ask her already thinking that I know what they are  
"First off in the bathroom I am your girlfriend not your maid so you will not leave the sink or shower dirty, you will put the toilet seat down and I will not be picking up your dirty laundry." She starts.  
"Okay I can handle that. What's next?" I ask her as I am really starting to adjust to the idea of having her around.  
"Second. The actual bedroom, the rule about me picking up your cloths remains the same, along with we are going to be sleeping in the bed together. That's it for now. I am still not emotionally ready for sex… Sorry." She tells me. I know that there are more rules but she has to know that I am not going to pressure her into anything she isn't ready for yet.  
"Mac I am not going to make you do something you aren't ready for. I think I can keep my hormones in check." I tell her as a give her a soft kiss.  
"Okay last little bit of rules. I know you find it liberating to sleep in the nude, but for now I think it would be best if you at least sleep with boxers on. At least for a while." She tells me.  
"Okay I can handle that, but I say you don't get to sleep in anything to sexy. I am trying to be gentlemen but I am a red blooded male, if you wear to sexy of stuff I am going to be spending my time in a cold shower." I tell her with a teasing tone.  
"Okay deal. There is one other thing though." She tells me. "We are going to tell Cassidy together. I know he said that he was cool with us sharing a bed while I was staying here but now that I will be living here we need to give him a heads up." She tells me.  
"Agreed." Is all I manage to say before my lips have captured hers again? I think I am going to be able to get used to living with her.

-Cassidy's Point of View-  
"You know I wasn't sure if I was ready for a new friend. But you are really cool." I tell Lexi as we clean up the table outside as everyone else scattered around the beach and the house. Duncan and Meg had actually left after the food was served. I think he was still trying to adjust to the idea of his sister being married.  
"You aren't bad yourself Cassidy." She tells me as she grazes my hand with her fingers as she picks up one of the plates left behind.  
"So are you looking forward to your fresh start in good 'ol Neptune?" I ask her as we start to move toward the kitchen...  
"I really am. I am happy to be around Logan again. He has always been so cool and I love V. I mean I know I just meet her but she is so cool" she tells me.  
"Yeah I know what you mean." I tell her. I am not sure how much she actually knows. Or how much I want to reveal to her "How much did everyone tell you about me?"  
"I know what happened with Veronica I also know what happened when you were a kid" she looked at me testily. "I think that you have to be one of the strongest people I have ever met Cassidy."  
"I wasn't strong when I was about to commit suicide." I tell her. For some reason she is easy to talk to than anyone else around.  
"No, but everyone has a moment or two of weakness." She tells me. "I think that your world is about to be changed again." She tells me as I see Mac and Dick walking toward us with shity grins on their faces.  
"Hey Cassidy can we run something past you?" I hear Mac ask me as she and Dick sit down at the table.  
"I think I am going to go." I hear Lexi say but before she can get too far I had a feeling I didn't want to face this alone.  
"No stay, what's up guys?" I ask them as I sit down on the other side of the table. My hands are under the table but I still haven't let go of Lexi's hand. There is something about her that is calming to me.  
"Well with me being homeless now that my parents have decided to move away, and the dorms being full and after Lilly pulled that little stunt I want to make sure it's okay with you if I move in here?" she asks me. I know why she did but it's not like I could stop her. My name wasn't even on the title. The house belonged to Logan and Dick, but I knew she wanted me to approve before she moved in for good.  
"It would be fine Mackie." I tell her as I stand up and walk away. I am now going to be really tested I think as I head toward my room.

*2 Weeks Later*  
_

-Logan's Point of View-  
Everyone was settling into the house just fine. We had decided to rearrange the rooms a little which ended up being the best plan. We moved Cassie upstairs into Cassidy's room. Moved the Cassidy to the 'Game Room' and moved the game room down stairs but it quickly turned into Mac and Ronnie's office. The keep telling us that it was needed. I knew that Cassidy wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation with Mac and Dick living in the same room but he seems to be adjusting fairly well. He was out surfing nearly every morning by time anyone woke up. Well anyone other than Lexi. It seemed the more time they spent together the more they were alike. I think that they are good for one another. But I couldn't think about them right now. Because tonight was going to hopefully be one of the best nights of my life. I had spent the majority of the last week planning this perfect night. It was mine and Ronnie's three year anniversary and hopefully tonight, if everything goes as planned; it will be one of our many anniversaries.  
"So what do you have planned for tonight?" I hear Veronica come into the room behind me. "What do I need to wear?" Of course she knew that is was our anniversary so I had to have something planed but I didn't give her many details. I had let Lexi and Mac in on the secret because I needed them to help sit it up.  
"Well Mac and Lexi suggested you wear the outfit on the bed." I say as I point over to the yellow sundress.  
"Okay then I guess I will get ready then we can leave." I hear her say. What she didn't know is we were only going down to the beach. So we really didn't have all that far to go.

-Veronica's Point of View-  
I know that he has something up his sleeve. I mean how could I not know. We are walking to a private picnic on the beach but what happened next I don't think I could have ever expected it.  
"So what do you think?" He asked me as we sit down on the blanket that was laid out on the beach. The sun had just begun to sit and it was a perfect SoCal night.  
"I think that this is perfect. But I am hungry. What do you have in there?" I asked him as I start to peek into the basket.  
"OH not so fast Mars." Despite the fact that I had changed my name months ago he still called me Mars. "Why don't I pour you some champagne?" he asked me as he reached into the basket and pulls out two champagne flutes. When he hands me mine I realize that there is a bow tied around the glass with a small piece of paper attached to it. I slowly take the piece of paper off and read it. Not really paying much attention to what Logan was doing _**Will you Marry Me? **_That's all it says as I glance up to see Logan now kneeling in front of me on one knee holding out a little blue box  
"Well?" he asked me and for the first time I see how nervous he really is. Okay V think do you really want to mess with him or do you want to tell him everything up front.  
"Well first off I can't accept this." I tell him as I pull myself up onto my knees and put the flute down. I can see from his face that he is starting to worry.  
"Okay." He says slowly watching my every move.  
"There is something that I need you to know before I give you your answer because I want to be completely honest with you before I tell you." I tell him as I reach behind me and get my small bag that contained the pregnancy test I had taken earlier. "My answer is yes, but only if you can handle this." I tell him as I pull out the pregnancy test to show him. I can tell he is shocked because he drops the ring box onto the blanket and literally pounces me pinning me between him and the ground.  
"You're pregnant?" He asked me when he pulled his lips from mine  
"Yeah, you happy?" I ask him as he reaches back and gets the ring box. "Do you want your ring?"  
"Yeah." I say as he slips the gorgeous ring onto my finger.  
"I know that you said that you weren't ready for a baby but Ronnie I want you to know that this baby is going to be my number one priority and I will never be like my father." Just as he leans down and kisses me again. That's when I realize that we have an audience as we look up and see all of our friends standing on the back deck cheering.  
"I think that our audience is happy for us. Should we give them a show?" I ask him  
"Whatever you want Ronnie. It's all up to you." He said as he starts to kiss me again.

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to get an update done. I was having computer problems and started a new job so it's been a crazy week. Hopefully I will have the last two chapters posted before I go back to work Tuesday. The next two chapters will be slightly different.


	19. Jump Ahead

**CHAPTER 19: Jump to the Future**

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive.

*Thoughts are in _italics_*

-Veronica's Point of View-  
I can't believe that it's already been six years since I sat on this very beach and told Logan that I was pregnant. We got married five months later in a small ceremony that took place on the beach. Dick was the best man and Lilly was my maid of honor. The only people at the wedding were a family. My dad and Celeste didn't even show. But Keith did, when Jake told me he wouldn't be coming home Logan tracked down Keith so I would have someone to give me away at the ceremony. 3 months later we welcomed our perfect twins into this world. Sara Leanne and Samuel Aaron. Yeah I know I should be ashamed to have a son named after that basted. But never the less he is their grandfather. Or I should say was.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You are so dead Echolls." I yell at my husband of a short 3 months. I had been in labor for about 12 hours already and if I didn't have these babies soon there was a good possibility that Logan wasn't going to see them.  
"You are doing fine baby. I promise you are doing fine." He keeps whispering in my hair as another contraction hits me.  
"Just so you know you are never touching me again." I tell him. He knows that it's a lie; he knows that I am just upset in the moment.  
"Okay Mrs. Echolls give use one big push." I hear the damn doctor say. I think I am going to change my plans and kill him instead. Or maybe the nurse that keeps telling me that it will be over soon. Stupid people, I am once again blinded by the pain and I once again push. The next thing I hear is a cry and I know that at least I am half done with this.  
"And we have a little boy." I hear the doctor say as Logan leans down and kisses my forehead. "Did you hear we have a son?" I didn't get a chance to respond because once again I am pushing.  
"Okay you're almost their Veronica." The nurse says. Really lady you really want to die don't you. "Just one more push dear." Once again I hear a small cry and I look to Logan he leans down and tells me "She's going to be locked away until she's thirty" he has the biggest grin on his face and I realize that I can't stay mad at him.  
"We have a son and a daughter?" I ask him he just nods and leans down and kisses me._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Everything went fine for the next couple of years. Logan and I quickly adjusted to being parents and we sat back as we watched the rest of your friends settle down. Sadly about two years after I married Logan and the twins were born tragedy struck us.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Lilly don't worry about him, he will be fine." I tell my older sister as she stands over the crib that currently holds her 3 month old baby. She and Weevil hadn't been out on a date sine Tony was born, so when Logan and I finally convinced them to go out for their anniversary they were happy we said we would watch him for the night.  
"I don't know V? You already have the twins to take care of." She tells me.  
"Yeah but I have Logan and we will be fine. I promise, go have fun." I tell her as I push her out of the room and toward the front door. "Don't worry Sis."  
"I love you V. Tell Logan he is the best Brother-in-Law a girl can ask for." With that she was headed down the side walk.  
We were woken up at midnight with a knock on the door.  
"I will go see who it is. You go check on the kids." Logan tells me as he slips on his shoes and grabs a baseball bat. He walks down the stairs and I slowly follow him as he opens the front door to see Sheriff Lamb standing there.  
"Sorry to bug you this evening Mr. Echolls, is your wife a wake?" I hear Don ask. Over the last few years he'd really grown up and was actually a decent man.  
"What can we do for you tonight Sheriff?" I ask him as I come up to Logan side.  
"I can I come in. You might want to be sitting down." he says as he leads us into the living room.  
"What's going on Don?" Logan asked him as we sat down. I knew this look. I had seen it many of times.  
"I am sorry to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Navarro were killed tonight in a drunk driving accident." Don said in a near whisper.  
"No…."I said as I started to cry. Not Lilly, Not Weevil. "No. you are lying."  
"I am sorry Veronica. It was a high school kid." He says as he starts to stand. "Do you want me to head over to your brothers or do you want to tell him?"  
"I will tell him." I say as everything started to fade around me._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Four days later was the funeral, and once again like so many things in my life Jake and Celeste weren't there. They never have meet Tony and probably never will. We were taken to court 2 weeks later by the state, for some reason they didn't want Logan and I to have custody of Tony. It didn't really make sense. Duncan and Meg couldn't take them. By that point they were also dealing with a set of twins Hope and Grace. They had gotten married shortly after we did and now I was the aunt of 3 gorgeous girls and one hellion of a boy. Even though Tony lives with us, he and along with Grace and Hope were always dragging Craig into trouble then when we get all of the kids together we are in trouble.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_So we kind of have news." I hear my sister in law say as we all sit down to one of our weekly dinners. By this point we had actually had to create a kids table now by this time there are eight kids between all of us, Two 4 year olds, one 5 year old, four 2 years old, and one 1 year old.  
"Oh I love news." I say as I put Tony into one of the high chairs that was lined against the wall.  
"Well we are pregnant." Duncan says as he holds Meg's hand. Before we have a chance to really respond Mac and Lexi are laughing. We all give them crazy looks.  
"I am also pregnant." Mac says as she looks at Dick. Who had just finished putting Richie into his high chair?  
"What!" obviously she hadn't told him yet.  
"Well while we are sharing Cassidy and I have news also." I hear Lexi say. "We are getting married."  
"And Lexi is also 3 months pregnant." Cassidy says as we all start to laugh. When the two year olds were all born we knew that they were going to be hell risers. But now we had to once again worry about two Casablancas at the same time. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Okay so I guess no one was ever really going to believe that after everything that happened to Cassidy that he would ever be normal but he was. He was successfully running his own real estate company with is smart business partner and his sister in law Mac. By now though we all had realized that we were living a dream. Logan and I had been married for 6 years and couldn't be prouder of our kids, All 3 of them. Cassie and Wallace got married right after she graduated from High School and welcomed a daughter named Alanya 3 years ago and a son named Nate 1 year ago. Mac and Dick have been married for two years and have a 2 year old named Ryan and a 4 year old named Richard, whom they call Richie. Ross is now two and was happy to be a part of his mommy and daddy's wedding last year when Cassidy and Lexi got married and he was even happier when they welcomed a little girl to the family 2 months ago they named her Rachel McKenzie. Cassidy said that way she could be as great as her Aunt Mackie. We had all decided that we couldn't be apart so as we each got married we bought homes in the same neighborhood. And of course it they had to be in the 90909 zip code, but the real story would be the trouble that these kids were going to be causing once they got to High School because there was no question. Neptune High would never be ready for the new set of 09ers headed their way, and if they were anything like their parents, it wasn't going to be another day in paradise for those who crossed their paths.

AN Okay so I have a small idea for a 20th chapter but honestly if no one wants it I am not going to write it. It would be a preview of what the squeal might be like. But I have really kind of lost interest with this so if you would like to see a chapter 20 and maybe even the sequel let me know. It would be about the new 09ers. With small mentions of the original 09ers.


End file.
